Cheated
by Comtria SGC
Summary: COMPLETE! SBRL, It changes when Sirius is unsure of his sexuality and cheats on Remus. Now Remus finds himself attracted to Snape! Will they be able to stay together, or will the Marauders find out and disown him? SSRL! Finished!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's.

**Cheated - Chapter One:**

It was the sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Marauders. First to arrive on the Hogwarts Express was Peter Pettigrew, he went right into the train and saved a compartment for the rest of his friends. Second to arrive was Remus Lupin, he made his way to the compartment where he found Peter' scent. Then last to arrive was James Potter and Sirius Black, they searched the compartments until they found the compartment with Remus reading his book and Peter finishing up on his homework that was given over the summer.

"Hey Remmy love," said Sirius as he sat on Remus' lap and gave him a long passionate kiss. Peter shrugged and James just smiled.

"I see the lovers really missed each other over break," said James as they went into a full out snog session.

Sirius suddenly stopped kissing Remus and mumbled, "shut up, James," and went back to snogging his boyfriend. Sirius and Remus had been going out since near the end of their fourth year.

"Will you two stop it, and do that later?" James said between gritted teeth. He didn't mind them kissing every once in a while but he did mind it when they did it a little too much, like now. They both stopped snogging and sighed; they didn't want to start the school year with a grumpy James.

"Fine, fine, Prongs just spoil all the fun," replied Sirius agitated by James but he did not move off of Remus' lap. For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts they talked about the events of the summer.

::::::::::: In the Great Hall :::::::::::

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, let the sorting begin!" boomed Dumbledore. The Hall doors opened and in came the first years.

"Do you remember when we first came through those doors? said James.

"Yeah, I was almost sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin," said Peter. No one was surprised.

"I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, but no surprise there, I think the only reason I was sorted into Gryffindor is because I am a werewolf" said Remus.

"I, Mr. Prongs am a true Gryffindor, the second that hat hit my head it shrieked Gryffindor" replied James.

"Well I guess I have to say what house I was almost sorted into too, huh?" said Sirius, "I was almost sorted into Slytherin because of my family, but the hat dismissed that thought right away and put me in the best house as you all know, Gryffindor."

"I am soooo hungry, _come on_ I have not eaten in like three hours!" whined Peter as he ran his hands through his mousy brown hair.

"Stop complaining Wormtail, it will be over soon enough," said James. As soon as he said that the last student joined the Ravenclaw table and Dumbledore started his short speech.

"Welcome first years and I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason, all students who enter will risk death and a month's detention to those who come out alive. And Filch the Care Taker has added a few more items to the list of forbidden items. Let the feast begin!" and with a snap of Dumbledore's fingers food appeared on the table and Peter dived into it making all over.

"Jeeez, Wormtail slow down, it's not going to disappear!" said James as he grabbed some fried chicken.

"To a new school year" said Sirius as he raised his glass.

"To a new school year!" said the marauders in unison as they banged their glasses together and before Sirius and Remus sipped their juice they shared a kiss.

::::::::::: The Next Day at Breakfast:::::::::::

"I have our schedules for this term," said Remus, "we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first, then Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and then Ancient Runes. Well this sounds good to me."

"Great, so what are we planning to do to Snivellus this year? Said James.

"Ummm, I don't know something really good we have to get him real' bad this year!" said Sirius.

"Do you guys ever give him a rest? Said Remus as he took a bite of toast and ran his other hand through his long, sandy brown hair.

"Yes, he had all summer without us and now is the best time" replied James as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs that the house elves made.

"Anyways, we will plan on that later. James are you going to still try to get Ms. Lily Evens this year or are you going to finally give up on her?" teased Sirius.

"No way! I'll never give up, you know I love her but she seems to be playing hard to get" James said as he stood up getting ready to go to the first lesson of the year with the Slytherins

"Yeah, yeah Prongs what ever you say, come on Moony lets go." Sirius said, he too got up from the table pulling Remus up by his pale hand.

"To Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Sirius and Remus walked hand in hand Peter and James on either side of the couple. When they got to the class room they sat in the back in their claimed seats.

"I wonder what Professor K has planned for us this year, I hope we do something interesting," just as Remus finished saying this Professor K walked in.

"Today will be review, bit I got permission to teach you the unforgivables as we have a war going on at the current time. SO! Can anyone tell me what the three unforgivables are and what they do?" Sirius, James, Remus, Severus, and half of the Slytherins raised their hands. "Ummm how about Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, and then Mr. Malfoy please. Go ahead Mr. Lupin."

"The Imperius Curse, total control, sir"

"Mr. Severus?"

"The Cruciatus Curse, pain"

"And Mr. Malfoy?"

"Avada Kedavra, the killing curse" smirked Lucius.

"Very good 30 points to Gryffindor and 60 to Slytherin. Now the Imperius, Cruciatus, and the Avada Kedavra …"

::::::::::: Later in Potions with the Slytherins again:::::::::::

"Okay today class we are going to be making the truth serum, can anyone tell me what this potion is called? Yes, Mr. Snape?" said Professor Schmitt the potions master, Head House of Slytherin.

"Veritaserum, sir"

"Wonderful, ten points to Slytherin. Now the instructions are on the board, get into pairs and Mr. Pettigrew please do NOT blow up another cauldron." Professor Schmitt spat.

"So Moony do you want to pair up with me?" Sirius said, rubbing Remus's leg.

"Of course Siri." Said Remus, "but you need to remember that I have a hard time because of the smell of the ingredients"

"How could I forget?" They were about half way through their potion when James and Peter's cauldron blew up.

"PETER I said not to put the chopped worms in yet!" yelled James.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for Messer's Potter and Pettigrew, and no more talking. The rest of the lesson was in complete silence, and no one noticed Severus Snapes secretive glances at one Remus John Lupin.

(A/N: Okay that is it for now I will try to update as soon as possible. I know it is boring now but I am just trying to set things up, so I can write better things. Trust me the story _will_ get better I have some great things planned. I will not have as much class time in the next chapters. Sorry it is short, and if you have any ideas for this story please share them. Even though I have it all planned out doesn't mean I can't add things in. So please Review.)


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated -Chapter 2:**

While James and Peter were in detention the next night, and Remus was sleeping, Sirius Black sneaked out of his dorm and common room to go meet up with his girlfriend Salina. She has dark brown hair with tints of red in it that was very fine. She had pale white skin, a Huflepuff, and was very beautiful in Sirius' eyes. He knew he was cheating on Remus, but he could not help it. He promised Remus he would now stay with one person and that would be Remus and Remus only. But unfortunately he could not keep this promise and found Salina, she promised to keep there relationship a secret. She knows Sirius is with Remus but how could she resist Sirius Black the former sex god of Hogwarts. He had been cheating on Remus all summer and felt really about it but didn't stop to think about it too much. He just reached the outside of Astronomy Tower where Salina was waiting for him for some hot wild animal sex with Sirius.

: The Next Day:

Remus, James, and Peter were at breakfast the next morning, they were unusually quite because they had no idea where Sirius was but knew he would turn up before classes. When they arrived at the Defense class room five minutes early Sirius and Professor K were already in there. Together they sat next to Sirius in the back of the class room.

"Where have you been Padfoot? You weren't in bed last night and we couldn't find you anywhere this morning, your boyfriend was beginning to get really worried," James said quickly.

"I decided to write a letter to my favorite Uncle Aphard to tell him what my family is up to, and I fell asleep in the owlery. I didn't wake up until about ten minutes ago. I washed up in the bathroom and came strait here. Sorry for worrying you Remmy," replied Sirius leaning over to kiss Remus.

"Love you, Siri, but try to make it back next time okay?" said Remus. While talking for then next couple of minutes the class filled up of students and Professor K told everyone to quiet down to begin class.

:Later in Potions:

"Okay class, I will be pairing you up and these will be your partners for the next couple of weeks. I tried to pair up the good people with the bad so they can help those who are poor to become better. Now, James with Lily, Sirius with Lucius, Peter with Zenna, Remus with Severus …" said Professor Schmitt.

"No this is not happening I cannot work with Potter, oh my god!" repeated Lily over and over again. Sirius didn't want Remus to be paired up with Severus because he hated him with a passion, but Remus didn't seem to mind.

"Hey" said Remus to Severus nervously.

"Hey…would you go get the cauldron and the ingredients while I get the fire started." Remus went to get the ingredients and cauldron; he came back and gave them to Severus who tried everything not to look at Remus. They both began to slice and dice the items in silence when Severus realized Remus had forgotten the Fire Tail Stingers.

"You idiot! You forgot the Fire Tail Stingers, I will be back in a moment, _don't_ ruin the potion whilst I am gone," said Severus knowing Remus was bad at potions. On his way back he walked pass Lucius who tripped Severus causing him to fall onto Remus, knocking them both to the ground. Severus was on top and little Remus on the bottom, pinned to the floor. They hit heads and everyone turned to look at them. Severus was so shocked from falling that he froze his mouth mere centimeters away from Remus' lips. Sirius rushed over and pushed Snape off of his Remus and began to yell at Severus to watch where he was going when Professor Schmitt came over.

"TEN points each from both Gryffindor and Slytherin and detention for Mr. Snape and Lupin! Now get to work the rest of you" The rest of class was spent in silence with Sirius giving death glares at Severus. If looks could kill he would be dead.

:After Potions Class:

Everyone just exited the Potions classroom and Remus was pulled to the side by Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. "Are you okay Moony, Snape didn't hurt you did he? If he did I am going to kick his ass," said Sirius really fast, holding onto Remus' shoulders.

Remus sighed, "Yes I am okay, he didn't hurt me, and please don't hurt Severus in return it is not like he did it on purpose anyway," said Remus calmly.

"You know he did that on purpose just to piss me off for touching you so I have to do something!" said Sirius fiercely, looking ready to kill.

"Exactly why you shouldn't, because that is exactly what you want him to do" replied Remus.

"Okay lets just drop the subject and go to lunch, and you worry about detention and Snivellus later," said an agitated James. And they began walking to lunch. Little did they know Severus was quite pleased with himself he got to touch Lupin and has to spend time with him in detention later. Severus has liked Remus ever since first year and practically almost gave up on him because he knew he would never be able to get him because of Potter and especially Black.

:Later That Night:

Sirius and Remus were at it again snogging on the couch in the common room, fifteen minutes before Remus' detention. Sirius didn't want his Remmy to go anywhere near Snape but was happy at the same time because now he could go and meet in secret with Salina.

"Okay, okay Siri you could stop now, I will be late for detention and have to get another one," mumbled Remus as Sirius move to his neck.

"Fine, but you will be punished for it even more, and don't let Snape do anything to you and if he does tell me and I will kick his ass, okay? Also don't let Professor Shit mess with your mind," and with that Remus left to detention. About ten minutes later Sirius told James and Peter that he wanted to take a walk alone and left, but little did his friends know was that he was not taking a walk, he was going to meet with Salina.

Remus arrived outside of the potions masters' office and saw Severus waiting outside. "Ummm, hi Severus" Remus said rather nervously. Severus didn't say anything but opened the door for Remus to begin their long detention.

"Hello Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin, well I have decided that Mr. Snape will be tutoring Mr. Lupin this year, because of his lack of skill in this subject. Now I will be pairing you up in class everyday and you will meet here on your own set dates as long as you meet once a week. I will be making a list of potions I want you to help Mr. Lupin with so he can become a better potions maker, I believe he has the skill and patience for it. Now today you will be finishing up the potion you were doing earlier today, Veritaserum, now get started!" said Professor Schmitt calmly.

"Okay Lupin now let's see how you do today and we will decide on when we shall meet next, and I didn't fall on purpose… Lucius tripped me," said Severus rather quickly as he was quite nervous being next to and talking to his six-year-crush, but happy that he gets to spend more time with him.

"Okay, well what do I need to get for ingredients again?" Remus said quietly.

"Eyes of newts, rag weed, sweat from a pig, hair of dog, fire tail stingers and tail of a salamander. Now get them and start chopping." Severus said grabbing the cauldron and putting it over the fire as Remus went the shelves with all the ingredients. He came back and they began slicing and dicing the items. Once they were done Severus spoke, "alright now, put the rag weed in first and slowly stir in a clockwise direction, then put in the three cups of pig sweat, okay good." And they completed the potion correctly without any mishaps.

"Ummm, so when do you want to meet next?" said Remus.

"How about…in two days?"

"In two days…sounds great!" said Remus who knew the full moon was coming in four days.

"Alright see you then, Lupin," Severus said blushing and opening the door to leave. Remus set the tube of Veritaserum on the Professor Schmitt's desk and left through the open door. He walked alone to the Gryffindor Common Room, not knowing what would happen a little after he got there.

"Hey," said Remus.

"Hey, how was your detention with Snape? James said.

"Wasn't too bad, I have to be tutored by him for the rest of the year, where is Sirius, I would expect him to be waiting here."

"I don't know, he left about ten minutes after you, he said that he was going for a short walk but that was about three hours ago, I have no idea."

As if on queue Sirius walked in smelling. "hey guys, oh Remmy how was detention with Snivellus?"

"Sirius, why do you smell like perfume?" said Remus.

"Uuhhhmmm…I don't know," said Sirius dumbly, not believing that he forgot to clean up before he came up the common room.

"And sex! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" screamed Remus in horror.

"No! I –I would never!"

"Then why do _smell like that_ and why do you have lip stick all over _your_ mouth and neck?"

Sirius was flipping out he didn't know what to do or say at the moment.

"HOW LONG?" screamed Remus beginning to cry.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Sirius not knowing what his boyfriend meant.

"How _long_ have you been _cheating _on me and with _who?_ Why, why would you do that? Siri," Remus said icily trying his hardest not to cry.

Sirius decided that he might as well tell the truth now. "Um…..all summer… and with Salina from Hufflepuff. I am so sorry I couldn't help myself!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I AM NOT _ENOUGH_ FOR YOU? WHAT DID I DO? Or was this not about me?" screamed Remus outraged people were starting to stare; no one had ever heard Remus talk out loud let alone scream.

"Hey, take it up stairs to the dorm room in private, okay, I don't think these people need to hear this," James said quickly not wanting them to get into the middle of this.

"COME ON! DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" said Remus walking up the stair case, Sirius slowly fallowed knowing that he was in great trouble and that he may lose his boy friend and maybe risk losing friendship with Remus also. He walked into his dorm and was about to sit on Remus' bed like usual but thought better of it. He turned around to see a red and tear stained face of his boyfriend that he was for sure to lose. He wanted to go comfort him but didn't think the werewolf would let him.

"…_well are you going to answer me_?" he said fiercely.

"Y-yes, you didn't do anything, I knew I was being selfish, but I guess I needed more, I am sorry, I am not used to staying with just one person you know that." said Sirius sadly with his head down not daring to look at Remus' amber eyes staring intently at him.

"Yeah, well you should have talked to me, and maybe even broken up with me if you wanted to be with someone else more than me," Remus said almost as loud and fiercely as before.

"But I still wanted to be with you Remmy,"

"Well you had a choice Sirius it was _me_ or everyone else with twice as much sex, and I guess you have already made your decision. WE ARE OVER!" yelled Remus.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you _deaf _I said we are over and always will be!"

"But…I …" Sirius never got to finish his sentence because his now ex-boyfriend stormed out of the room. Fifteen minutes later James and Peter came in.

"Looks like you messed it up big time, Padfoot" James said knowingly.

"Shut up, Prongs" Sirius began fixing his bed up knowing that he was not going to be sleeping much tonight. He would take a shower in the morning to clean himself off from the smell Salinas' perfume and sex.

(A/N: I will update as soon as possible. Please review and give me ideas that you have for this story please, thank you.)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Black katt**: Congratulations, you are my first reviewer; you have no idea how desperate I was to get my first one! THANK YOU so much! And here is the update!

**Cheated -Chapter 3:**

The next morning Remus woke up and went into the Great Hall for breakfast hoping that Sirius wouldn't be there. He looked around and found that only about seventeen students were in there Sirius not included, but James and Peter were there. He walked over and sat next to James with Peter across from them.

"Hey you guys, sorry if I worried you I was just not up to sleeping in a room with him," said Remus rather gloomily and tired.

"It is alright, we are mad at him too, I can't believe he would do that to you, it is just wrong!" James went on ranting about him, not noticing the depressed Remus right next to him. When he finally looked over at him he got quiet and said apologetically, "sorry, just ignore him and he will leave you alone."

"That is exactly what I am going to" he said. James and Peter nodded their heads in agreement, while Remus kept on sending nasty looks over at Salina.

Sirius never came to breakfast that day he was in the kitchens eating until he could hardly move and then fell asleep sitting up. He didn't go to any classes because he was too tired and felt too guilty.

The rest of they day went by slowly, Remus was depressed, Sirius avoided everyone, James stayed with Remus and Peter fallowed them around, and Salina went on as normal without even knowing what happened between the Marauders.

:::::::::::The Next Day in Tutoring:::::::::::

"Hey, Severus, ready?"

"Yes, Lupin, and what happened to you? And why do you call me by my first name?" said Severus noticing the dark rings and the pale complexion of Remus' skin.

"If you really want to know… Sirius cheated on me and I call you by your first name because I don't have any reason to not dislike you, besides the fact that my friends absolutely hate you." said Remus rather out of it.

Severus was completely shocked, he never thought that this would happen he felt sorry for Remus because Sirius hurt him but was happy that he may actually get a chance with Remus. But he would never do such a thing to him as Black did. "So I take it you two finally broke up?"

"Yes and we are never getting back together again, we may be friends once more, but I refuse to go out with him again." Remus said.

"Do you like anyone else perchance?" said Severus with hope in his eyes that Remus wasn't able to see.

"Oh, no one in particular at the moment." Remus said putting the bird's intestines in their new potion that they were working on.

All hope that Severus was holding was lost. "Oh, oh okay" he said disappointedly.

Remus caught the disappointed look and asked, "What? Do you know anyone who likes me or something?"

"Ummm, no not that I know of."

"Really, because you looked kinda disappointed when I said that," Remus noted.

"…well I know someone but I can't tell" Severus blushed.

"Well can you give me a hint? Is it someone I know?"

"Um…a … yes you know him."

"Come on please tell me I really want to know," Remus whined giving the dark haired boy the puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.

"Uh…um…sorry I cannot tell you, maybe some other time." Severus looked away as they just finished their potion. "So, when do you want to meet next? How about in two days same time?"

"Ummm, well I can't in two days, sorry, I have something do on that day, how about four days, same time." Remus said uneasily.

"Alright, in four days then," Severus said ignoring Lupin' uneasiness, opening the door for the werewolf, "after you."

"Thanks, you're so kind," Remus said blinking. '_He really is not as bad as others think; wait was I just flirting with him? No he was flirting with me first!"_ shaking off his thoughts he walked out of the room, Severus fallowing close behind.

"Thank you Severus, see you later?"

"Yes, see you later." And they parted ways to there suitable common rooms.

When the werewolf got to the common room lost in his thoughts of the past couple of days, he was interrupted by James, "Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you."

Remus had forgotten that he didn't tell any of his friends that he is being tutored by Severus and he was going to keep it that way. "Um, nowhere." He said.

"…sure, but Sirius wanted to…" James didn't get to finish his sentence because Remus interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk to him, where is he any way?"

"He's upstairs, but I really think you should talk to him."

"Why? We are over, and we are never getting back together again. I don't even want to see him, good bye." Remus said sadly as he turned to go.

"Wait! Where are you going to go, you can't just leave, someone could find you." James called.

"…um I don't know…" just then Sirius came down from the dorm rooms.

"Hey, Rem, uh, could I talk to you?" Remus turned around and began to walk out of the common room through the portrait hole. "Aw, come on Remus, don't leave, please forgive me? I promise I won't do it again." Sirius said fallowing Remus. "Please, why can't you forgive me?"

"…"

"Please, just let me explain, I just want to talk things through."

"…Sirius just shut up I don't want to talk to you or hear your lame excuses." Remus said on the verge of tears.

"… Rem, please," the dark haired boy begged.

"No, I said go away and shut up, I don't want to see you." Sirius was not going to give up that easy, so he ran in front of Remus with tears running down his pale cheeks and grabbed his shoulders.

"I am so sorry; I promise I won't do it again!" Sirius pleaded.

"Don't touch me!" Remus jerked himself out of Sirius' grip and ran down the hall to the same classroom as before. Sirius thankfully didn't fallow him. _'How could he expect me to forgive him for cheating on me for the whole summer so easily, I trusted him. If he wants me to forgive him he must prove to me that I can once again trust him!' _He thought as he cut into his arm with the same knife as before, letting his blood drip all over the floor. It was already 2:00am by the time he finally fell asleep.

After the fight with his ex-boyfriend Sirius went back to the dorm wondering if he should or should not go with Remus to the shack on the full moon. There was no telling what he might do to him in wolf form. He decided not to because he knew his Remus wouldn't appreciate it. He wanted his Moony back. He then walked into the common room once more and found James there sitting again. "Well? How did it go?" James said when he spotted his friend.

"He won't even let me even talk to him, I'm going to bed, good night Prongs." Sirius said as he left the common room and went up the stairs to the dormitory.

:::::::::::The next day:::::::::::

Tonight was the full moon and Remus was really tired so he slept pass breakfast causing his friends to worry. When he finally got up he had already missed a few classes. It was time to go to Transfiguration with the strict Professor McGonagall, he was sure to get detention. He got up from the stone floor of the old classroom and cleaned up all of his drying blood including his wrist and forearm. He then went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to wash his face and finger comb his sandy blonde hair that had premature grey streaks in it. He then began walking to Transfiguration.

When he got there class had already started about ten minutes ago. He pulled down his sleeves so no one can see his cuts and scars and walked in. He didn't have his supplies but he was sure that James or Peter would share with him.

"You are late Mr. Lupin, I would have never expected this of you, but I will have to take a few points off and give you a detention tonight." Professor McGonagall said sternly. Then she realized the look Remus was giving her and said, "Oh, sorry I had forgotten, tomorrow then, at nine. Now take your seat." McGonagall noted that the full moon was tonight.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said and looked around and realized that the only open seats were next to Sirius and Severus. He looked at his friends and then sat next to Severus who was slightly surprised by his actions but still happy that he sat next to him.

The other Marauders gave Severus a nasty look, not believing that Remus would rather sit with their rival than with them.

"Okay class, now get to work, and mister Snape would you please explain what we are doing to mister Lupin?" said the Professor.

"Yes ma'am," said Severus. He turned to Lupin, whispering, "Why aren't you sitting with your friends Remus?"

"Because I don't want to see Sirius, can I hang with you for a while? Hey and you finally called me by my first name." Remus smiled.

"Yes, well it is your name isn't it? And yes I guess you can hang with me for a while if you would like." Said Severus rather shyly, glad that Remus is actually willing to talk to him.

Over at the other Marauders table James whispered to Sirius, "Since when did Remus get along with Snivellus?"

"I don't know and I don't like it one bit."

"Just look at him he is enjoying himself, how could he," James said in a hurt voice. But what they did not know was that Remus heard them with his better hearing than everyone every one else, so close to the full moon.

:::::::::::Later a Half an Hour Before the Full Moon:::::::::::

Remus was about to leave the common room to go to the Shack when James and Peter ran up to him. "Hey are you going to let us come with you this time?" Said Peter.

"Sure as long as _he _is not coming, the wolf is not very happy with him at the moment." Remus said sadly, he did not like to talk about Sirius.

"Um he wasn't going to come anyway; he didn't think it would be a very good idea. But you can't keep on ignoring him like this he is going to go mad and maybe even do something he is going to regret." said James.

"Whatever, now are you coming with me?" Remus said impatiently. They didn't say anything they just fallowed.

When they got down to the Whomping Willow Peter transformed into his Animagus form and went to the tree to hit the knot. The tree froze and they went in through the hole in the trunk.

Once they were in the Shack Remus made James and Peter turn around when he undressed as his cloths don't grow with him when he transforms. A few minutes later the moon touched his soft skin and he began his painful transformation.

:::::::::::The Next Morning:::::::::::

Remus woke up and he felt the pain from the transformations right away. James rushed over and gave him his clothes. "It looks like you cut your arms on something, I don't remember when that happened but you did well the rest of the time without hurting yourself." He said.

Remus quickly hid his arms in the sleeves of the shirt he had just put on, knowing full well that those were not from his night as the wolf. "Oh, well, lets go, I would like to get back to the castle to get some sleep." Remus said.

"Of course, now come on Peter." James said as he was walking out the door into the tunnel of the Whomping Willow, Peter hurried in after them.

When the got to infirmary Poppy came in quick, "Oh, you got a little scratched up, you have been doing so good, well, come in take a seat on the bed and I will be right back." She said and left.

"Well Moony, we'll see you later at lunch when you finally get some sleep, alright?" said Peter.

"Alright, see you later." Remus said tiredly. Poppy came back a second later and gave him a few pain killing potions and bandages to clean his cuts.

"Well Lupin, you are good to go to your dorm and get some rest, now sweet dreams."

"Thanks, bye" he said sweetly.

He walked all the way up to Gryffindor Tower very slowly, he was used to having Sirius help him up the stairs, and to snuggle with after his transformations, but he was going to have to get used to his former lover not being there.

When he finally reached the portrait he said the password and went inside. The common room was completely empty besides the fact that Lily Evens was sleeping over her homework at her favorite table. He finally made it to his dorm that he had not slept in for a while James and Peter were fast a sleep and Sirius was too but he was dreaming of what? He did not know.

He was looking at his ex-lover between the slightly open curtains hanging around his bed. He decided that it was not a very good idea, as he would probably end up doing more damage to himself, oh how he wanted to join him in bed, and make love to him once more. But no, Sirius just had to go off with some other girl, Salina.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and went to lie on his comfortable soft bed. He laid there for a few moments before he went to sleep.

When Remus woke up at noon for lunch, he really didn't want to go down to the Great Hall, even though he had not eaten since lunch yesterday. But he promised to eat lunch with James and Peter. He quickly took a shower, tied his hair back in his usual ponytail and got dressed. He was finally ready to go down to breakfast knowing he was going to have to be in Sirius' presents no matter what.

When Remus got to the Great Hall he saw his friends in their usual spot. He quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James with Sirius across from them and Peter next to James. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." His fellow Marauders said in unison.

"So why did you sit next to Snivellus instead of us in Transfiguration yesterday?" said Peter who was usually quiet.

Remus thought real fast thinking of what to say. He was actually starting to really like Severus, but not just like him but like like him like he did Sirius, he just realized. "Um, I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry."

"No, no it's okay we understand." said James.

Sirius who had not said anything but 'hey' yet said, "but why were you laughing with Snivellus, I thought you didn't like him." forgetting that Remus wasn't talking with him.

Remus looked down at his plate picking at it, trying to ignore what Sirius just said. "Um, let's not talk about him anymore okay?"

"Sure" said James and Peter.

"Okay, well then let's talk about where you have been for the last few days! You never come to eat with us, you sleep who knows where, and you have been avoiding us, what is wrong?"

Remus couldn't believe that Sirius was saying this, wasn't it obvious? "…"

"Well are you going to answer me?" Sirius was getting impatient.

"…"

"Padfoot, just leave him alone, what is it with you?" said James getting angry.

"No, I want an answer and I am not going to 'just leave him alone' until I have one." Sirius said furiously.

Remus was looking down at his plate and not daring to look up, what was wrong with Sirius, he never gets like this unless he's really pissed.

"_Hello_ I am talking to you?" Sirius said waving his hands in front of the sandy blondes face.

Remus was desperately trying his hardest not to bit Sirius' fingers that were in his face. Now was the time to speak before Sirius does or says something that he would regret. "Well…maybe if you didn't cheat on me I would like you a bit more, actually a lot more, but _no _Mr. Sirius Black_ former _sex god of Hogwarts couldn't even stay with the same person for less than a year. Wouldn't you be mad if I cheated on you?"

"Yes, well I already said I'm sorry, and I still love you Remmy, please just give me another chance." Sirius pleaded.

"No, we are not getting back together, so stop asking! Would you still get mad if I just kissed some one right now, Siri?" Remus said with a grin.

"Well of course, I still love you," said Sirius, not getting what the werewolf was getting at.

"Then how would you like it if I did this?" Remus stood up from his table and walked over the Slytherin table.

"What is he doing?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Sirius.

And the next moment Remus was over at the Slytherin table whispering to Severus, "It means nothing" and kissed him on the lips long and passionately. At first Severus was too shocked that his crush was kissing him but then began to kiss back. Remus was now sitting on Severus' lap with his hands tangled in Severus' hair. Remus then licked and nibbled Severus' bottom lip asking for entrance, he gladly opened his mouth and soon enough they had to stop for air. "Thank you" Remus got up off of his lap and looked over at the Gryffindor table and realized that everyone was staring at him.

James and Peter looked completely shocked and Sirius just looked plain jealous and furious. Remus walked over to the exit and waited for Sirius, James, and Peter to come with him before he left.

"What the hell was that?" said Sirius outraged.

"That was just a kiss Padfoot." said Remus simply. "What? Did that piss you off Sirius? Don't you want to just hit something?"

Sirius looked down, Remus was right, it did hurt. Now he could truly see how much he had hurt his ex-lover.

"I am so sorry!"

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time." Remus turned to go.

"Wait; just…answer one question, please."

"What is it Sirius?" Remus said boring tone.

"Do you…you know? Really like Snape?" asked Sirius hoping to all god not.

Remus thought for a second, "No, Siri of course not." He lied.

"Okay good!" said Sirius, James and Peter in unison.

Remus shook his head and turned around going back to his dormitory, thinking about his kiss with Severus, it did mean something and I do like him. He was actually a pretty good kisser, about just as good as Sirius. Well he would talk to Severus tomorrow either in class or at tutoring. But now he had to get to detention with McGonagall.

**(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I would like to you're your ideas about what could happen and if you liked my story so far. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you.)**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 4:**

Remus was out side at the Quidditch Pitch watching his friends flying in the air on broom sticks he while was reading his book. He just realized that he had detention in ten minutes with McGonagall. "Hey, James I am going to go to detention now, see you later!"

"Okay have fun Moony!" James called down from his broom.

Remus walked across the grounds and into the castle where he fallowed the usual route to the Transfiguration classroom. "You are here just on time Lupin, and I expect you not to be late for class next time, alright?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am, sorry I was late yesterday."

"Well, because you are such a great student and I know you won't tell other's their grades, I can trust you to help me grade the third year's essays. Now come on, don't just stand there, take a seat." Remus sat down close to her desk and began to read and make notes on the essays.

By the time he finished helping the professor it was about midnight. "Okay mister Lupin, you can go now, thanks for the help."

"Your welcome, professor, see you tomorrow in class" he said and left. Once he reached the common room of Gryffindor tower he went strait for his bed, undressed, put his pajamas on, combed his hair, and climbed into bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

The next morning when Remus woke up he realized that Sirius and Peter were still sleeping and James was about to walk into the bathroom. "Good morning Prongs."

"Morning Rem," he said back as he shut the door to the bathroom. Remus wasn't sure how to act around Sirius anymore. He showed him how it felt but now, but should he still be mad at him or hang around but not talk to him much, he didn't know.

The werewolf stood up and got dressed making sure no one woke up and sights the cuts on his arm. When he finished putting his school uniform on without anyone seeing him he walked over to the bathroom to go to tie his hair back.

When he got in there he saw Prongs messing with his hair like usual. "So are you going to forgive Padfoot yet?" James said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Um, I don't forgive him yet, but I'm not really sure how to act around him now that I showed him almost how much I felt about what he did."

"Well um, that was quite a show yesterday, you almost made me vomit! I mean kissing Snape! Ewwwwwww!" James said disgusted. "I hope you washed your mouth out after that."

"Opps, I forgot, I was in a rush to get to sleep last night" Remus said smiling.

James gave him another disgusted look and said, "but why Snivellus? I mean you could have at least chosen someone cleaner and a bit nicer. He may come after you"

Remus blushed, "I chose him because Sirius doesn't like him and you are lucky because I was going to kiss Lily because I knew she would forgive me. But then I thought that you would get mad so I decided to kiss him instead. No, I doubt Severus will come after me"

James looked a little upset by this; he was jealous that Lily would be kind and nice to Remus but was cruel and mean him. "You are lucky you didn't because then I would have to torture you." He said. "And why do you call him Severus?"

"Because…"

Just then Sirius came in. "Hey you guys."

"Hey" said James enthusiastically.

"Hey" Remus said quietly.

Sirius looked at the sandy brown haired boy; he was not expecting an answer from him. He smiled and turned around and began undressing to jump into the shower.

:::::::::::Later in Potion Tutoring:::::::::::

"Hey Severus!" Remus said.

"Uh…hi"

"Oh, uh, I am sorry about yesterday at dinner."

"It's okay." Severus said shyly, actually happy that he chose him out of everyone else to kiss.

"So…" Professor Schmitt entered the class room. "You two, we are going to check your progress, and first we are going to test your Veritaserum today."

"So, um Snape you try it and Lupin you ask the question." Said Schmitt knowing that if Severus asked the wrong question it could reveal Lupin's Lycanthropy.

"Yes, sir," Severus said getting nervous about what Lupin was going to ask.

Remus went over to Severus and said, "Okay now open your mouth." He slowly opened his mouth and Remus and put in three drops his fingers lightly touching his soft lips.

"Okay, so um, what do you think about me?" the answer he got was much unexpected.

"I love you, I have loved you since first year when I met you on the train, I love your beautiful sandy blonde hair, your stunning amber eyes, and you are kindest person I have ever met. There is also something about you that makes me want to get to know you" Severus said in a blank tone.

To say Remus was shocked would be an understatement. The professor was also a bit shocked too but not as much as Remus was. "Okay, well, that was interesting, Mr. Lupin give him the other potion to stop the serum." Professor Schmitt said.

The werewolf poured the potion down the dark haired boy's throat. The second the Veritaserum wore off Severus went as red as an over ripe apple and ran out of the room. "Well that was not what I was expecting, but you did good with the potion so ten points to both of your houses, well good night mister Lupin."

Remus didn't say anything he just stood there as the professor left. _'He likes me, I can't believe it, and tomorrow to make him feel better I am going to ask him out. What were the chances of that?' _he thought, _'no one must know though.' _With that he left the classroom, taking his time to get to the common room.

:::::::::::In Gryffindor Tower Common Room:::::::::::

"Where the hell is Remus, he is always gone all the time, I would think after yesterday he would at least hang out with us." James said concerned.

"I know what you mean; he has been disappearing all week. I wonder where he goes." Said Sirius.

"Maybe the library," James said.

"No I have been looking in there everyday, he has a pretty good hiding place if he could hide from us."

"Yeah…" Just then Remus walked into the common room looking as if he was in deep thought. James ran up to him as fast as could and tackled him to the floor pinning him to the floor. James was sitting on his chest with the werewolf's wrists in his hand pinning them to the floor too. "So now that I have your attention, I could ask you where you have been." James said in a motherly tone.

"You could ask me huh?" Remus said in a smart mouthy way. Sirius came over and stood beside his two friends looking jealous because Remus would let James touch him but not Sirius.

"Don't get smart with me young man!"

"Excuse me?" said Remus not expecting this either.

"So where were you? You have been gone all week, we would really like to see you more often and what were you thinking about when you walked in here, you looked as thought you were deep in thought."

"That Mr. Prongs is none of your business, now will you get off of me?"

"No, not until you answer me, and yes I think it is my business to know where my friend wanders off to all the time." James said getting impatient.

"Potter just get off of him you are far too heavy to sit on him like that" Lily said from her spot near the fire.

James was surprised to hear Lily's voice but said, "No, like I said not until he answers me truthfully and I am not fat."

"Well in that case I will have to get up the hard way because I am not going to answer you truthfully" noted Remus. He then turned to the side as quickly as he could knocking the other boy off of him rolling over and pinning James to the floor.

"Now I've got you."

"Hey," He then tried to get out from under Remus but was unsuccessful. Remus was just far too strong being the werewolf that he is.

"See how strong he is? I told you he was, but no, you thought he was weak; because he is so small but he isn't weak, trust me I would know." Sirius said in a know it all voice. Remus blushed; he and everyone else knew what experiences he was talking about.

"I guess you're right, now Rem could you please get off of me?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

"Oh my god would you guys stop it, you guys are such kids." Evens said trying to concentrate on her homework that was due in three days.

"Aw, alright Lily." The werewolf said getting off of his friend.

"Thank you so very much Remus."

"You're welcome," he said.

"Okay, back to the subject…" said James.

"Good night you guys talk to you tomorrow." Remus was saying as he rushed out of the room, he hated lying to his friends.

"Hey wait," but it was too late he was already up the stairs.

"Bad luck Prongs, you know you're not going to get an answer from him that way."

"Whatever lets go to bed you guys." James said. "Night Lily."

"Night Potter!" With that said the two went up stairs to dorm room to find Peter and Remus already sleeping but they knew Remus wasn't actually asleep. They when to their proper beds undressed and got in to their nice toasty warm beds.

"Night Prongs."

"Night Padfoot."

:::::::::::Later the next Day in Potions:::::::::::

"Okay class today we are going to be making the shrinking potion which is fairly simple, now if you get it wrong you will get a zero for the day. Now I want absolutely no talking, now get into pairs and get to work" Professor Schmitt was saying.

Remus moved to sit next to Severus who tried everything to not look at him. Snape was trying to relax, now knowing that Remus knows his secret. "Hey, Severus," Remus whispered.

"I said no talking Mr. Lupin, now get to work or do you want detention?"

"No sir, sorry I'll get right to work" Remus said shyly. He really needed to talk to Severus about last night, he knew that Severus was going to try to avoid him. He wandered when he was going to get a chance to talk to him, they never did set date for the next tutoring session. But they would have to meet in a week at the latest because the professor said they have to meet at least one a week.

They began working on the potion and of course they completed their potion correctly thanks to Severus.

"Okay class dismissed except for Snape and Lupin." The Professor said.

"Oh my god! Remus, we will wait for you out side okay?" said James irritated that he never gets to talk to his quiet friend anymore

"Alright, just hang on a sec'."

"Alright you guys when are you meeting next?" said Schmitt knowing that they didn't set a time.

"In two days same time as usual." Remus said as quickly as he could hoping that Severus wouldn't make the time longer.

"Wh…" was all Severus was able to get out when the Professor spoke again.

"Okay great, you guys are doing good, now get going and I hope that what was said yesterday doesn't affect your tutoring lessons."

The greasy haired boy looked furious and stormed out of the classroom as quickly as he could. Remus smiled and exited through the open door and was met by his friends.

"Hey what was all that about? Why did he hold you and Snivellus back?" James said.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Why are you so secretive now days? You never used to be like this." Said Sirius talking to him for the first time in a while.

"I don't know can we go to lunch now?" the amber eyed boy said. His friends just rolled their eyes and fallowed him to the Great Hall.

"Are you going to go any where tonight that we should know about Moony?" said Peter.

"Actually no I have nothing important to do tonight, so I can spend my time with you guys today" the werewolf said.

"Really? Now that's a surprise. Well now that we are all together, we can prank all the Slytherins." Said Sirius.

"Aw do we have to, can't we find something better to do?"

"What is any better than, messing with the Slytherins?" James said shocked.

"How about we go and play a game on our brooms?"

"Fine, but I can't fly that well you know that." Remus said.

They stood up from their table without even taking a bite of their food; they would go eat in the kitchens later. So they went out side and played who can catch the snitch faster and of course James won the whole time. Flying was good for Remus to forget things for a while, not having to worry about Severus or Sirius, and worrying his friends.

When they were finished with their brooms and the snitch they went to the kitchens. Sirius and Peter scarped down their food while James and Remus ate more slowly.

:::::::::::Two Days Later:::::::::::

Remus was with the rest of the Marauders today and he had to go meet with Severus in twenty minutes, he knew his friends were not going to let him go with out a fight. So he decided to sneak away from them and fight with them later about this.

Now was the perfect time, James was pinning Sirius to the ground in the grass for spitting in his hair. Peter was happily cheering them on, so he slowly slipped behind the tree, and walked away a bit until finally taking off at a sprint.

He got to the castle with out any inconveniences and walked slowly to the potions classroom thinking about what he should say to Severus. When he got there Severus wasn't there.

He waited; it had been ten minutes since they were supposed to start the tutoring. He figured that his friends would have found out about his disappearance.

Fifteen minutes later and Remus was ready to leave and talk to him later, when he was just about to leave, Severus appeared he looked stressed and tired, Remus knew it was because of what he said two days ago under the Veritaserum.

"Hey Severus" he said cheerfully.

"Um…hi," the dark haired boy said shyly. "Well, letsmeetinanothersevendays bye!" he then said quickly and began to exit the room.

"Wait, Severus," Remus said, Severus was about to turn around when Remus said. "I love you too!"

"Wh-what?" The greasy haired boy said in shock.

"I said I love you too, will you go out with me?" Remus said with all of the confidence he had.

"Um, I don't know, your friends wont like it, they will hate me even more than they already do, and they will make our life hell" Severus said turning around.

"Well that is why we will keep it a secret."

"And how are we supposed to pull this shit off? Huh?" he said dryly.

"Well we can meet in here, while you are giving me lesson more often, and we can meet at night when everyone's asleep." Remus suggested.

"Oh and we can get caught and I will get the shit beaten out of me by your filthy little friends." Severus said.

"They are not filthy and we won't get caught, at least not for a while."

"Fine, I will go out with you."

"Than you so much!" Remus said walking over to kiss Severus on the cheek.

He was a little shocked at first because he was not used much contact with others. "Well, I'll have to get used to that, huh?"

Remus laughed and led Severus over to the desk to start their new potion for the day.

(A/N: I am really not happy with this chapter. I had a really hard time getting Severus and Remus together but I wish I could think of a better way. Well, I will update as soon as possible. Please review 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 5:**

Remus was walking with Sirius, James, and Peter to lunch the next day. The Marauders were in a rush because they were starving; they hadn't eaten lunch in the morning because they woke up late. Remus was on the right, James was right next to him, then there was Sirius right next to him, and last Peter was after the latter.

It was then when they were taking a right in the corridor leading to the Great Hall. At the exact moment when they turned Severus and Remus ran strait (but not really, if you know what I mean ; ) into each other.

Severus fell hard to the cold stone floor and Remus stumbled a little catching himself before hitting the floor.

"Hey, watch where you are going Snivellus, how dare you touch one of us?" While Sirius said that Remus was reaching down to help the dark haired boy up. "Rem what are you doing don't touch filth off the ground."

Remus helped him up anyway and whispered in his ear "just play along." He then pushed Severus away. "Don't touch me you pervert"

Severus then said, "I will touch you when ever I want and how ever I want bitch."

"Don't talk to our Moony like that!" James said reaching for his wand. Remus was blushing now.

"You know you want me, like you did the other day when you willingly kissed me at the Slytherin table in front of all those people."

"I told you it was nothing. Okay, this is getting out of hand, let's go now." The werewolf said nervously.

"No, not until he pays or takes back what he said just now about you Moony." Sirius said.

"Don't worry about it, now let's go to lunch."

"Fine, but he won't get away so easily next time" the spectacled boy said,

When they walked by Snape Remus whispered, "Thanks" and winked at him.

"I can't believe that he would talk to you like that, you never did anything to him." Peter was saying taking a bite of his sandwich.

"He probably doesn't like me because of you guys and also for kissing him like that."

"I guess that could be true, if I were him I would hate all of us too, and I still can't believe you kissed that bastard of all people" Said Sirius.

"Then why are you guys so mean to him all the time?" The amber eyed boy said.

"It is simply because he _exists_." Sirius said.

"Whatever you say, now let's not talk about him."

"Fine, then what do you want to talk about then?" James said rather disappointed.

"Did you guys finish the essay on animagi, just because you know how doesn't mean that you don't have to do it." Remus said. "Maybe it could be the first time you guys helped me with my homework, since I am always helping you guys and all."

"We have half of it done; we did it when you ditched us the other day, where did you go anyway?" Sirius said sipping his pumpkin juice.

"I...um, went to the library and did some other homework on potions." Remus said thinking really fast.

"Sure, I think you are hiding something Moony, what is it?"

"I am not hiding anything, what gives you that idea?" said the amber eyed boy getting nervous.

"You are always disappearing, you ditched us yesterday, and you never give us a strait answer when we ask you where you were." James said.

"Let's not talk about this we need to go to class."

"And you are always saying that too." He said.

"How come we always have to talk about this, why can't we talk about something else?" Remus said getting a bit irritated now.

"Because we worry about you that's what friends do." Sirius replied.

"Well I will tell you I am perfectly fine, okay?"

"What ever, let's go to class." James said, "There is no use fighting about this every time we talk."

They got up and left to Defense Against the Dark Arts silently, where Professor K would teach them how to fight a live sphinx.

:Later That Night:

All the Marauders were asleep in their dormitories at 11:00 that night, all except one, Remus of course. He quietly sat up after he checked for every ones even breathing telling him that they were asleep. He then got out of bed and slipped his sweat shirt on silently. He then crept across the floor to the door. The amber eyed boy was sneaking out for the first time to meet with his new boyfriend, Severus Snape. They found a place to meet at; it was an empty classroom with a few extra desks, chairs, and two couches, both love seats.

When Remus got there Severus was already sitting on the cleaner of the two love seats. "Hey, Sev sorry about earlier with crashing into you and all."

"It's all right, it was mostly my fault, I was in a rush," Severus said as Remus walked over to sit next to him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, I just want to spend time with you, is that alright with you?"

"Sure," he said as Remus was snuggling up to him at his arm. "So, how was your day?"

"It was…alright I got into another fight with my friends, they are mad because I keep on disappearing. I have not told them about our tutoring lessons." Remus said nervously, he was not sure if he should be telling him this.

"Why haven't you told them about it, it would stop their questioning wouldn't it?"

"Well, yes but I don't know how they will react, they may attack you or do something to land them in detention."

"I guess that is a pretty good reason, but what have you been telling them?" Severus asked wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"I have been telling them I have been no where; they think I am hiding something from them."

"I would too if you did the same to me."

"I guess you are right, what should I tell them" Remus said giving the dark haired boy a small kiss on the lips.

"Well, tell them the truth," Remus looked ready to protest but then Severus continued. "Not the whole truth, just say that you have tutoring in potions some Ravenclaw, I think they would understand."

"Well, I certainly would have never expected those words to come out of your mouth. But that is very sweet of you Sev." He said sweetly.

"_I'm not sweet_," Severus murmured under his breath as Remus gave him another kiss.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"Right" And by the time they were done talking and snogging, it was three in the morning. "Well Sev, I need at least a little bit of sleep today, good night."

"Good night, Remus," he said as they gave one last passionate kiss before they went back to their rooms.

When Remus got there everyone was still thankfully asleep, he wouldn't have to be questioned by his late night visit and his ruffled appearance. He just slipped out of his sweat shirt, climbed into bed and the second his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

The next morning he woke up to a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on him by James. "JAMES! _What_ the hell did you do that for?" he screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I decided to pour this bucket of ice cold water on you," James said simply like it was an everyday thing to wake up to.

Remus was shivering; he got up and dried his bed with a drying spell and then he dried himself, but he was still cold. "James couldn't you have just shaken me harder or something?"

"No, that just wouldn't be fun, now come on and get dressed so we can go down to eat, Sirius and Peter are waiting down stairs."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Remus said not understanding.

"Well like I told you, you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh," with that said Remus went to the bathroom where he combed his hair into a ponytail like usual, got dressed, and put quite a few heating charms on himself to keep warm. When he was finished he walked into the common room to see the rest of the Marauders waiting for him.

"Hey Moony what took you so long?" Sirius whined. "I am starving"

"Sorry, I am just really tired."

"Really, we went to sleep really early last night, you shouldn't be that tired." James said in concern.

"Well, I couldn't get to sleep until late, come on lets go to breakfast, I am hungry." He lied to his friends; he hated lying.

As they were walking down to the Great Hall James asked, "So what are going to do this weekend that we have off?"

"We could prank Snivellus; that would be a lot of fun." Sirius said with a grin on his face.

"That sounds like a great idea." James replied.

"Can you just leave Severus alone?" Remus asked.

"Aw, come on Rem we have to pay him back for what he did yesterday. He should have watched where he was going."

"Don't worry about it; he was in a rush anyway." Remus said.

"How would you know? Anyway don't you want to do something to him he said some nasty things to you." James said.

They were just walking into the Great Hall when all of a sudden their hair went half green and half silver, the colors of the Slytherin house, all except for Remus of course. They looked over at Snape and James said with an evil grin, "We'll get you back you just watch!"

"Hey! this stuff doesn't come out until three days, why didn't it get you Rem?" Sirius said

"I don't know, but I am glad that it didn't happen to me, sorry guys." Remus said.

"No need to apologize, you didn't do anything, it was that slimy, greasy, old git, Snivellus."

They sat down at the table and began to eat, planning on getting Snape back for the green and silver hair, much to Remus' protests.

:Later That Night:

Remus was sneaking out again, he was so tired and needed his sleep for the night but he was still willing to go and see Severus again. When he reached the classroom that they met at the night before Severus was sitting there waiting for him. "Hey, I am really tired; can we meet here the same time tomorrow?"

"Well, I was tired too; maybe we can lie here for a while?" Severus asked.

"Well, I guess that's okay" Remus smiled, he walked over to Severus who was lying down on the couch and lied next to him snuggling up. The dark haired boy wrapped his arm around Remus' back and the amber eyed boy rested his head on his chest with his leg on Severus' and his arm over his waist. "Hmm."

They lie like that for a while with Severus kissing Remus' head and lovingly rubbing his back, soon the couple fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

When they woke up the next morning it was a Saturday and they had no school, so they lied like that for a long time. "Rem, you drooled on me last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Remus said embarrassed.

"It's okay, because it's you." He smiled, Remus laughed.

"So, do you think my friends are looking for me?" Remus asked, he knew he would have to come up with something to tell them.

"Yeah, probably."

"When do you think is a good idea to finally get up, it is like one in the afternoon." The werewolf asked.

"I don't know, never?" Severus sighed.

"We can't stay here all day, I am starting to get really hungry and I really have to go to take a piss." He said.

"Oh, stop complaining, we'll get up in about an hour or two, alright?"

"Yes its fine with me, I want to stay here too, but I guess I can hold it in for a while." Severus laughed and kissed Remus again.

Two hours later they got up and the first thing Remus did was run strait to the bathroom to take a piss. Severus fallowed in with him and began finger combing his hair. Remus turned around and washed his hands, he then did the same to his hair but tied it back unlike his boyfriend. "Okay, so same time tomorrow?" the dark haired boy said.

"Um, well us Marauders on the weekend don't go to sleep until late, they will probably be drinking butterbeer or something like that." Remus said, he really wanted to be with Severus but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape form his friends until about four in the morning.

"Well okay, see you around, bye."

"Bye" and Remus gave him another long passionate kiss before he left knowing that his friends would be pissed that he was gone for so long.

(A/N: Okay sorry for the long wait, my computer was out for the weekend and I wasn't able to write. So here it is, I am already starting on the next chapter. I am really not happy with this chapter though. Oh well. Please Review.)


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 6:**

The second Remus entered the common room he was immediately confronted by the rest of the Marauders.

James was acting as mother again, "Where _have_ you been! Bed empty, no note, you could have _died_!"

"Trust me, I am fine, I could take care of myself." Remus said irritated, he didn't want to deal with this right now.

"No, Moony, you need to tell us when you leave we were worried sick about you!" James said. "Especially Sirius huh?" Sirius nodded.

"Well, where were you?"

"Why do you need to know where I am all the time? You are not my mother, so please stop acting like it!" Remus said getting angry.

"I know I am not your mother, where did you get that idea?"

"Every time this happens you go all mother on me!" Remus accused.

"I do not" James said, "Siri do I go all mother on Moony all the time?"

"Actually Prongs, you do tend to do that when you are scolding Remus." Sirius said snickering.

"I do not; anyway that is not the matter at hand right now. Okay, Remus are you going to tell us where you have been, I think you owe us an explanation." The messy haired boy said.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Are you being black mailed?" Sirius said.

"Um, no"

"Well if you are not willing to tell us, your best friends, then you might as well be kicked out of our group." James said.

"Wh-what?" Remus took a step back.

"He said, we are tired of this, are you going to tell us the truth or not?" Sirius said.

"Um, I am sorry, I can't tell you." The amber eyed boy looked down trying to hide the tears threatening to come out.

Sirius stormed out of the common room, then James looked at him for a little longer and then he fallowed Sirius, and then Peter just stood there for a while and being the follower that he is he fallowed James. Remus was left standing in the middle of the common room alone, crying.

He then went up to his room and cried himself to sleep.

About a half hour after Remus fell asleep, the rest of the Marauders came in with their still green and silver hair.

"I can't believe he would rather keep a secret from us then be our friend." Sirius said.

"Well I have an idea; we can fallow him in the invisibility cloak, and see what he has been up to. How does that sound to you guys?"

"Sound great!" Sirius said.

"Alright,"

"The quest to find out Remus' secret starts tomorrow." James said getting undressed to go to bed.

:The Next Day:

Remus was alone in almost all of the classes without his friends. When the class had to get into pairs he would pair up with Lily, much to James dislike.

They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Remus sat by Lily, "Hey, Remus you haven't came to talk to me in a while, what's up?"

"Um, I got in a fight with the Marauder's, well I am no longer one anymore." Remus said sadly.

Lily gasped, "What happened?"

"Well, they say I have been disappearing a lot and I won't tell them where I go because they would get mad at me anyway." Remus said.

"Well can you tell me where you have been going?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Well, promise not to tell anyone?" He asked.

"I Promise"

The werewolf leaned into her ear and whispered, "I have tutoring with Severus, and we are also going out, I didn't want to tell my friends because you know, they hate him, and they will try to break us up, you know?"

The red head gasped for the second time, "Well, I see what you mean, they will defiantly not approve. Hey, you can hang out with me during lunch, classes, and after classes if you want."

"Thanks Lily, I would be glad." And she hugged him close.

From the other side of the room James was getting jealous, "I can't believe that he would do this, I mean he knows that I like Lily!"

"Prongs, relax, they don't like each other, remember Remus is gay, not bi. They are just friends." Sirius said.

"No, but look they are hugging and did you see Remus put his mouth really close to her ear, I wonder what he was doing to her." He whispered accusingly.

"They were probably just talking, you are over reacting. What we really need to worry about is what Remus has been doing. I thought we were going to find out today." Sirius said.

"That's right, I really don't understand why he is keeping a secret from us I mean we are like, his best friends, we became animagus' for him and he still doesn't trust us." He said out raged.

"I know what you mean."

"Okay class; get started on what you were working on yesterday." Professor McGonagall said coming into the class room.

:Later That Day:

Remus was on his way to meet with his boyfriend, he was happy that he now didn't have to deal with his friends worrying about him, but he still missed them a lot, he missed the company. Now he could spend more time with Severus, for that he was grateful. He turned the corner to the classroom and entered the classroom leaving the door open s crack. "Hey Sev."

"Hey"

What Remus didn't know was that his friends James, Sirius, and Peter were following him in the invisibility cloak.

"There he goes he went around that corner," Peter whispered.

"Wormtail, shut up he is going to hear you," James whispered back.

"I wonder if he has a new boyfriend, who ever it is I am going to kick his ass!" Sirius said, getting angry at the thought.

"No, I think he would tell us something like that." James whispered.

"I don't know let's go and find out." They followed Remus down another corridor where he went into an old class room, but he forgot to close the door all the way behind him. Thankfully for the Marauders.

"Hey, no one ever comes down here, look at all of this dust. He must be up to no good." James whispered.

"Yeah you are probably right, but it seems kind of odd, Remus is too innocent to do anything bad." They walked closer and closer the door that was only opened a crack.

"So who wants to look in first?" Sirius whispered.

"You do it, he was your boyfriend."

"Fine, fine I will do it, this better be good!" Sirius said getting agitated. He looked in the crack and what he saw made him gasp and then throw up.

"What did you see?" James said startled.

"Look for your self dumb ass!" Sirius said getting angrier by the minute at what he saw. James looked in and took a step back wide eyed he was speechless. Peter wanting to know what was causing his friends so much distress he looked inside too and fainted.

(A/N: Okay thanks for reading this and I really hope that this chapter is a lot better than the last one. I will update ASAP as usual. Oh, and thank you so much **Just Someone/again** for the reviews they help a lot. Please Review.)


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 7:**

"R-Remus." Remus had Severus up against the wall kissing him all over. He had gotten the dark haired boys shirt unbuttoned and was kissing his chest, neck, ears, and full soft lips. He was unbuckling Severus' belt when all of a sudden someone fell through the door. The couple stopped what they were doing and turned around to see Peter lying on the floor at the door.

"Wormtail, what are you doing here?" Remus said shocked, while Severus buttoned up his shirt and buckled his belt too. But Peter didn't answer. Then Sirius and James came in.

"J-James, S-Sirius?" Remus stuttered. This was bad, his friends finally caught them and they haven't even been dating for that long.

"You said that you didn't like him!" Sirius said feeling betrayed.

"Well I wasn't sure when you asked me then." Remus said quietly.

"But why him, he is our sworn enemy and you go and do this? What have you done? Were you going to fuck with him? _Have_ you been fucking him? How could you go so low? How long has this been going on?" Sirius said really fast on the verge of tears.

"It's because I love him, you know I wouldn't do this if I didn't. We have been together since a couple days after you asked me that question. Before that I was hiding away from you Siri, and then after that I had Potion tutoring with him assigned by Professor Schmitt. _That's_ what I have been doing and _that's_ what I have been hiding from you." Remus said hotly defending himself.

"Fuck, you still should have told us Moony!"

"Well you would have been mad at me and probably disowned me like you just did yesterday!" He replied on the verge of tears too, running his hands through his hair. Severus was behind him keeping quiet for now.

"No, we would not have done such a thing, did we disown you when we found out you were a…" Sirius said but didn't get to finish because James grabbed him shutting his mouth and pointing at Snape. Sirius gasped, "Oh, sorry." He looked down ashamed that he almost let out the deepest darkest secret kept at this school.

Severus whispered to Remus. "Rem, what are they talking about, 'when they found out you were what?'"

"Nothing it's not important Sev."

"What kind of shit are you brainwashing our Remmy with? What have you done to him?" Sirius said.

"He hasn't brainwashed me with anything." Remus said at the exact same time as Severus said, "I am not brainwashing him with anything."

"You guys lie, our Remmy wouldn't do this." Sirius said. Peter was still passed out on the floor and James was still in shock about what was going on.

"We are not lying, now if you will excuse us?" Severus said grabbing Remus' hand and began to pull him to the door.

But Sirius was not going to let them go that easy, "No, we are not done talking yet, now Rem, what are you planning on doing?"

"What do you mean?" the sandy blonde asked.

"I mean, are you going to come back to us? Or do you want our friendship to be over?" Sirius said.

"Of course I will still be your guys' friend but I am still mad at you for disowning me for a while okay."

"Yeah whatever!" Sirius said.

"Whatever!" Remus said leading his boyfriend away form his friends.

"Bye Moony! James called.

"Bye Prongs."

"I guess now is a good time to ask, what is up with those ridiculous name you call each other?" Severus asked.

"Oh, um, nothing"

"I mean they call you Moony, which must mean something."

"It's just nicknames after animals."

"What animal are you supposed to be? I hope it's a sexy beast." Severus said hopefully.

"I am a type of dog okay; now let's talk about something else." Remus said giving him a kiss trying to get off the topic of the Marauders secret.

The Next Day

Remus had slept in the dorm with the rest of the Marauders and they had barely even talked. They didn't know how to act around each other. But what Remus didn't know was that Sirius, James, and Peter were in the dorm planning on breaking Remus and Snape up.

Remus was with Severus again and so that left the others to gather up a plan.

"Okay, so how are we going to break them up, that bastard obviously is not good enough for our Remmy." Sirius said.

"Are you sure we have to do it this way, can't we just tell him that he is not good enough for him?" James asked skeptically. "We would just get Remus upset over another break up."

"Excuse me? It was not my fault he broke up with me." Sirius said rather loudly.

"Hey quiet down, and yes it is your fault that he broke up with you, you were the one who was cheating on him remember?" James said. "Are you still going out with that Salina girl anyway?"

"Yes I am still going out with her along with this other girl from Ravenclaw. I am going to get rid of one of them. Hey, wait maybe Snivellus is cheating on Remus! And Remus won't go for that."

"And what if he isn't?"

"Well we'll think of another plan. So, how are we going to find out if Snape is cheating on him?" Sirius said.

"I don't know."

"Ahh screw this plan! That's too hard, especially because we're not close to him. I want my Remmy back!" Sirius said slamming his fist onto the bed.

"Why are you so hung up about this?"

"It's because…it's because, I still love Moony." He said sadly.

James gasped, "I thought you were over him already."

"No I never was really. I wish I could make it up to him for cheating you know? I still can't believe that he is shagging him or was about to, but that is disgusting how could he go so low as to fucking with him?" he said sadly.

"I don't know, but you are always with someone, maybe he doesn't even deserve you either. He is looking for a relationship to stick with, he is not like you, and he doesn't go sleeping around everywhere. Now we need to get him away from that sick fuck or he will be hung up on him forever. That would mean that we may have to spend time with him because he is Remus' boyfriend." James assumed.

"I wonder what they are doing right now, he said that he was going to go visit him for a while and come back, so he should be here any minute. So hopefully they are not doing anything."

About ten minutes later Remus appeared in the common room with a bit of a ruffled look, obviously they were snogging. "Hey you must touch his hair, so how greasy is it? Does he even take showers?" Sirius said.

"His hair is not greasy at all and trust me he does take showers. His hair is actually really soft and fine" Remus said shaking his head.

"Are you serious? I can't believe you touched him, that gross." Sirius said in disgust.

Remus frowned at that, "He really isn't gross."

"Whatever you say." Sirius said. "What do you see in him anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Um…yeah." Sirius said skeptically.

"Well, he is sexy, kind, thoughtful, calm, beautiful, mysterious, go…" Remus listed.

"Okay, okay, that's enough; I get the idea even though I completely disagree with you. Now can we go to dinner now? and you better get fixed up before you leave." Sirius warned. Remus went up stairs and washed his face and brushed his ruffled hair. When he came down Sirius said, "Is there anything you don't like about him?"

"No, not really."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Alright let's go to dinner then. And after let's –finish up our homework, okay?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Okay, are you feeling alright? You never want to do any home work." Remus asked suspiciously.

"Oh well I just wanted to get over with it because I have something to do the night before when it is due."

"Okay," Remus said as Sirius led him out of the room to go and join James and Peter. When they got there Peter was stuffing his face and James was picking at his food.

"What happened Prongs?" Remus asked.

"I just got once again rejected by _the_ Lily," he said looking down.

"But it has never affected you before."

"Yeah well I am tired of it, I love her and I really don't think she really likes me at all now." James said sadly.

"Well, I will go talk to her if you would like?"

"I don't think she would listen, she obviously doesn't like me." Remus tried to hold in a laugh, he knew Lily really liked James but she didn't want to admit it.

"Trust me she will." Remus got up from his chair and walked over to Lily.

"Wait, Moony…" But the werewolf didn't listen and kept on going.

"Hey Lily, how are you?"

"Fine, I see you are back with your friends?" She asked.

"Yep, well I came over here because James has about given up on you, he loves you but he can't take the rejections from you anymore, and I know you like him back. So don't say that you don't care." Remus said. Lily blushed.

"Well, I guess I do like him, but I can't go out with him."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because, because, he…is just James." She said.

"And because he is 'just James' you won't go on one a single date with him?"

"Well, I guess I'll give him a chance, how about this weekend in Hogsmeade at 11:00, okay?" she said nervously.

"Okay, I will go tell him, see you later." He said standing up and walking back over to his friends. "Hey Prongs guess what?"

"Do I really want to know?" James said picking at his food again.

"Yes you really want to know. She said yes." The amber eyed boy said.

"What?"

"You have a date this weekend in Hogsmeade at 11:00." Remus smiled.

James jumped up and hugged Remus as tight as he could, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" He yelled out. Severus was sending James death glares from across the room at the Slytherin table for touching his boyfriend so casually.

"Okay, James you can let go of me people are starting to stare." Remus said embarrassed.

"How did you do it? How are you always able to get girls do things for you?"

"I just tell them the truth." Remus said simply.

"Thank you so much, I promise I will make it up to you! Go to go I can't wait until this weekend." He said dancing away.

"Well I guess you made his day." Sirius said.

"I guess so."

(A/N: I hope you like this chapter; I had a hard time writing it, I wasn't sure of what to write. Well any way, I will once again update ASAP and please review. Thanks)


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Someone- **Thank you for the advice, I really enjoy it. You really help me a lot and I love your long reviews; the longer the better. This is my first fic and you are helping me a great deal. Keep up the lovely reviews please.

**Rhiannan Star- **Thank you for the review and I am sorry that you are confused, I really don't know how to explain to not make you confused. But I am telling you now that Sirius still likes Remus but Remus is over Sirius.

**Bookluva629-** Thank you for the reviews, I love reviews. I am glad that you like my story and that you think I am a good writer. I really have no experience with writing, I think I get it from reading other fics but I am happy to hear that.

**Cheated –Chapter 8:**

Remus and Severus were together again much to the Marauders dislike. They had been trying anything they could to keep them away from each other.

"Hey Sev, since my friends already know that we are together do you think we can go more public?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, what will others think?" he asked.

"Well people really didn't mind when Sirius and I were going out."

"I did," Severus said.

"Well that's because you liked me of course."

"And who doesn't like you?"

"People that I know before I went to Hogwarts," Remus said sadly.

"Who exactly?" Severus asked.

"My mom, dad, brother, all the friends I used to have, all of my parents friends, and the list goes on." Remus replied enigmatically.

"That's preposterous, why didn't anyone like you? How could anyone not like you?" Severus said eloquently.

"No reason, you don't need to worry about it."

"Yes I do"

"No, you don't"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…just forget it alright." Remus said impatiently.

"No, I will not just forget about it, I care about you Remmy, why won't you tell me why people didn't like you?" Severus said broken heartedly.

"If you love me you wouldn't want to find out; now let's talk about something else, this is not a very nice topic for me alright?" he said, not wanting to talk about or ever let another person find out about his lycanthropy. But he knew that Severus would find out eventually.

"Fine, fine but I will find out somehow, and I am sure I will not mind you are too sweet and perfect to have done anything wrong." Severus said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Whatever you say Sev," Remus whispered.

"So what has been keeping you from seeing me lately?" Severus said.

"Um…well I think my friends are trying to prevent us from seeing each other, they might even be planning to brake us up." He said sadly.

The dark haired boy sighed, "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"I don't know, but promise that what ever they do will still be together?" he asked.

"I promise, I never want to lose you, Rem, I love you"

"I love you too Sev."

In the Common Room

"Where is Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." James answered.

"You were on watch and you just let him disappear like that?"

"Um, yes he seemed like he really needed to go somewhere by himself so I let him go." James said.

"You idiot! I thought we were trying to keep him away from that bastard! Now what are we going to do?" He said dejectedly.

"We cannot keep him from the bastard forever, they have to at least meet every once in a while, he is completely besotted with Snivellus, they will suspect something. All we have to do is get them to brake up and everything will go back to normal. So right now they can meet for a little while and no longer." The messy haired boy said.

"You're right, so what do we do now?"

"Wait for him to come back."

"But we have no idea how long that will be. They may be doing something we'd rather not want to know right now."

"Well if he doesn't come back in about 15 minutes then we will go and search for him alright, you need to relax Padfoot." James said.

"How long ago did he disappear?"

"Oh about a half hour ago, so they will only have about 45 minutes alone." James said.

"That long ago?" Sirius began pacing, making James very dizzy.

"Siri would you stop? You are going to burn a hole in the carpet; 45 minutes alone with the bastard won't kill him?" James said impatiently.

"What if he tries to take advantage of our Remus?" Sirius panicked.

"Stop that indecent non sense Sirius, Moony is strong, I doubt Snivellus will be able to harm him at all. And if you don't sit down and shut up I am going to hex you alright?" James said warningly.

"Fine…has it been 15 minutes yet?"

"No, it has only been 5, now shut up so I can finish up this assignment that is due tomorrow when we walk in the door."

"Okay" As soon as Sirius said that Remus walked in the door. "Where have you been we have been worried sick about you!"

"I was with Severus." Remus said quietly.

"Padfoot was worried sick, I told him you went to Severus and he hasn't shut up since. Can you do something about it Moony?"

"Sure," he walked over to Sirius and slapped him on the shoulder, "Padfoot don't worry I know what I am doing."

"No I don't think you do, he is not good enough for you, why do you even bother to even spend time with him?" Sirius said.

"I already told you I love him and you guys can't do anything about it. So please stop trying to keep me away from him, I know what you are trying to do."

"But how…" James said.

"I wasn't sure but I guessed and I seem to be right. Also you guys are doing things with me that you usually don't, not that I don't mind or anything but I know what you guys are doing." Remus said knowingly.

"Sometimes you are just too smart; now let's go to bed it's getting late"

"Alright" James got up and stretched out his legs and followed Sirius and Remus into the dorm where Peter was already asleep. They went to their beds and got undressed to put their pajamas on, but Sirius only wore some black boxers to bed, and they all lay down, "Night everyone."

"Night" Sirius and Remus said in unison.

Remus waited quietly for everyone to go to sleep so he could meet up with his boyfriend. When their breaths were even he got up and began to creep out of the room but then Sirius quickly sat up and said, "Caught you, where do you think you are going?"

"Um nowhere." Remus said blushing.

"You were going to meet up with Snivellus weren't you?" Sirius accused.

"Yes sorry, well I will be going now."

"No! Wait, I am coming with you."

"What? Why?" Remus asked.

"Because I want to come with you to tell Snape that you were caught and you have to go to sleep." Sirius said simply.

"And who said that was what I am going to say that, what if I choose to stay with him?"

"Aw, come on Moony, I am coming with you weather you like it or not." Sirius said stubbornly.

"Whatever, do what you like." Remus said stepping outside of the room with Sirius following just a step behind him. "So what are you planning on doing when we get there?"

"I will be right behind you." He said enigmatically.

"Do you know how annoying you are Padfoot?" Remus sighed.

"Yep!" he said happily.

Once they reached the classroom that they were going to meet Severus in Remus said to Sirius, "You just wait out here okay?"

"No I am going in with you."

"No you are not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"_NO _you are not! I don't want to fight with you Siri." Remus said. "And I don't want you to fight with him."

"Well then just let me come in."

"What ever Sirius."

"I will open the door"

"You go ahead and do that." So Sirius opened the door and the second he took a step in Severus grabbed him and kissed him passionately, thinking he was Remus. Remus' jaw dropped in shock. The second Severus realized that the person he was kissing didn't taste like Remus he opened his eyes and saw Sirius. He immediately dropped him and yelped.

"Ewww, I was just kissed by Severus Snape! I think I am going to be sick!" Sirius began to hyperventilate and threw up right there in front of Remus' boyfriend.

"I need to wash my mouth out!" Severus said leaving to go to clean up in the bathroom that was just down the corridor. Remus just stood there too shocked to do anything. He had just saw his boyfriend and his ex boyfriend kissing.

Shaking it off he said, "Well I told you not to come with me Siri."

"Shut up, just shut up Remmy." He said shaking his head.

Severus came back a few minutes later and said, "Good night Rem, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night" he said giving him a good night kiss. "You still taste like Sirius you know"

"Really that's gross, well I am going to go brush my teeth now, night" He then turned around on his heel and left the room.

"Oh I can't wait to tell James and Peter."

"Oh, no you are not going to tell them that I Sirius Black kissed Severus Snape." Sirius said fear fully.

"Well you wouldn't listen to me so I am not going to listen to you, now come on let's get to bed before we are caught." And with that they went back to the Common Room and went strait to sleep.

The next morning Remus was once again woken by James throwing a bucket of ice cold water on him. "AHHH, James must you do that?"

"Yes why wouldn't I?" he replied.

"I am going to catch a cold one day because of you." Remus said casting a few drying spells on himself and his bed. "Is everyone else up?"

"Yep but Sirius is acting strange and I don't know why."

"I don't know either…" Remus said. Then he all of a sudden remembered what had happened last night. "Oh, I know what it is."

"You do?"

"I will tell you when Sirius is here."

"Aw, come on can't you tell me now?"

"Sirius is just in the bathroom, come on lets go." So James and Remus walked into the bathroom. "Hey Sirius."

"Hey" he said quickly, looking away.

"Well Sirius I was just about to tell James here what happened last night." Remus said.

"No Remmy please don't tell, please."

"Aw, come on tell me already!" James said impatiently.

"Well…" Remus didn't get to finish his sentence because Sirius tackled him down to the floor with his hand over Remus' mouth.

"You mustn't tell." Remus then easily turned over and flipped Sirius over onto his back.

"Well since Prongs knows that there is a secret he is probably going to keep on asking and eventually find out what happened right?" Remus said knowingly.

"You're right, fine go ahead and tell him what happened." Sirius said dejectedly.

"Okay last night I was going to meet with Severus but Sirius caught me going out so…"

"You were sneaking out? I would never have thought Mr. We Have To Fallow the Rules would do such a thing" James said astonished.

"…So anyway he refused to stay so we went to the classroom where we were meeting and I told Sirius that he shouldn't go in with me but-"

"He refused and went in anyways right?" James said.

"Right and so when he walked in Severus jumped out and grabbed Sirius and kissed him thinking it was me." Remus said chuckling.

James was quite for a moment not believing what was just said. Before bursting out laughing, he laughed so hard that he was rolling all over the floor. When he was done he got up off the floor and said, "Did Padfoot throw up too? He has always had a queasy stomach."

"Precisely what happened."

"It was not that funny it was disgusting, okay. Promise not to tell anyone else?" Sirius asked.

"Sure what ever you say Padfoot." James said.

"Well anyway, let's get to breakfast before we miss it." Remus said.

"Alright"

Later Outside of the Potions Classroom

Everyone was waiting out side of the classroom waiting for their professor to open the door so they can begin class. Remus left his group of friends and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Severus remember we talked about making our relationship more out to the public?" Remus asked.

"Well uh yes of course I remember."

"Well do you want to start now?"

"I guess." So Remus grabbed Severus' robe along his waist and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. All of the Slytherin' were gawking at them like they were some sort of disease.

"Ew, I can't look" Sirius said hiding his head in his ropes. "Flash back, flash back."

"Padfoot stop being so immature." James said.

"Oh, and like you're not?" Sirius asked.

"More than you are."

"What ever Prongs!"

Severus pulled away and then held Remus close. "People are looking at us Remmy, I am not used to this, but I would kiss you anywhere any time."

Remus smiled and said, "Same to you."

Sirius was still flipping out over them kissing in a public place. "Can't they do that somewhere else?"

"You're just jealous; you know you liked kissing Snivellus." James said sarcastically.

"No, that was disgusting; I can't even see why our Remmy would even want to do such things with that bastard." Sirius said gagging. As soon as he was finished saying that Professor Schmitt showed up and opened the classroom door for them.

Everyone walked in and the Professor began with "Sit with you partner and let's begin our new and very complicated potion."

(A/N: Okay, this chapter just came off the top of my head. I need some ideas for my next chapter but I have not even a clue how the next chapter will turn out. Well anyway, I will update ASAP alright? Once again thanks for the reviews, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you don't have to wait too long for my next chapter. Please Review)


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 9:**

"I have a date with Lily tomorrow" James sang. "I love you so much Remus if I was gay or bi I would kiss you right now."

"Right, so anyway what are you planning on wearing?" Remus asked. They were in their dorm room planning on what James should wear to his date.

"I don't know you decide what I should wear. What do you think Lily would like?"

"Hm, I don't know. Do you want to go in robes or muggle clothes?" Remus asked.

"Um muggle."

"Hm, how about a pair a black jeans and…a grey shirt?"

"I don't know what ever you decide." James said.

"No I think you should go with a dark blue shirt, you don't want to look too formal. Collared shirts aren't the best."

"Okay so where are we getting these clothes?" James asked.

"I have them over here." Remus went over to his trunk and pulled out the clothes. "Here try them on." James walked over to the corner and put them on.

He came back to Remus and said, "These are little tight."

"Which ones?" Remus said not seeing anything wrong with them.

"Both of them, this is like a muscle shirt and these pants are a little tight on the ass." James observed.

The werewolf chuckled, "Prongs that is the way it is supposed to fit, you look good."

"Right."

"So you don't like them?" Remus asked.

"No they are fine, I think I just have to get used to it."

"Okay you do that, bye."

"Hey where are you going?" The messy haired boy asked.

"No where."

James sighed. "You are going to see Snape huh?"

"Actually, no I am not. Do you really hate Sev that much?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because he is not good enough for you, he is our sworn enemy, and he is a grouchy greasy old git!" James said.

"Well in my opinion he is perfect for me, he is your, Sirius, and Peter's sworn enemy not mine, and he is grouchy sometimes but doesn't everyone get grouchy? His hair is definitely not greasy it just looks that way, he is not old he is actually about six months younger than you, and everyone is a git every once in a while right?" Remus argued.

"Right, but despite what you think I still think he is not good enough for you."

"Oh and you think Sirius was better?"

"Yeah, well at least he is a Gryffindor and not a stupid bastard!"

"Just because he is a Slytherin I can't date him? And he is not a stupid bastard; he is smarter than you are so just bugger off!" Remus said walking out of the dorm leaving a shocked James behind; he has rarely ever heard Remus talk like that especially to a friend.

When he got out there he met Lily.

"Hey Remus is something wrong?"

"No I am fine Lily. Now you want to start now?"

"Sure come on." Said Lily as she led Remus up to her dorm room. He couldn't walk up there by himself because he was a guy so he had to hold onto her arm so the stairs wouldn't fall on him.

James watched them go up, "What is it with Remus and that bastard? I really don't see what he sees in him." He said to Sirius who was just lying on the couch with nothing to do.

"Me either and why did Lily bring him up there? No girl has ever invited us up there." Sirius said jealous.

"I don't know but it seemed like it was planned."

Up in the girl's dorm room Remus was helping Lily find some clothes for her date tomorrow with James. "I can't believe that you talked me into going on a date with James Potter."

"Come on you are not backing out now are you?" Remus asked sitting on her bed.

"No I would never back out on a date unless there was a threat and he is pretty close to one though."

"He is really not that bad once you get to know him. Well so what are you planning on wearing to tomorrows date?" Remus asked.

"Hm I was thinking a dress or maybe a skirt with a nice shirt."

"I think you should go with a dress, maybe one to go with your eyes or a black or dark blue." Remus suggested.

"Alright, short or long?" she asked.

"I think James would like the short one, you might have a hard time getting around with the long dress and it may be too formal." Remus said.

"I agree, so I think I am going for a black dress short dress."

"You don't want any color?" he asked.

"Well maybe, actually yes I think I will go with the dark blue, I don't like bright colors all that much." Lily said.

"Okay, so do you have a dress or will we have to go shopping for one?" the werewolf asked.

"Oh I think we can borrow one from my friend who sleeps here. Come on let's go and find her." Lily said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the dorm. On there way down Lily accidentally let go of Remus and the stair case went flat causing them both to go tumbling down on each other. "Ow, that hurt."

"Yeah next time please don't let go of me Lily." He gasped. This caught James and Sirius' attention and they walked over to them and began laughing at the two all tangled up.

"Shut up, Potter and Black!" she said standing up, "come on Remus lets go fine her."

"Okay so where do you think she is?"

"I don't know maybe in the library."

"Does she ever go to the library? I don't ever see her." Remus said.

"Who is this 'her'?" Sirius asked.

"No one in particular, now let's go." Lily said. And they left the room leaving a very confused Sirius and James behind.

When Remus and Lily found Ashley the girl with the dress she asked, "Hey Ashley, could I borrow you dark blue dress for a date tomorrow?"

"Sure it is hanging in my closet, I am sure you can find it. May I ask who you are going on this date with?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, I am going on a date with James Potter." She said simply.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, who are you really going on this date with?" she said disbelievingly.

"She is not lying she really is going on a date with James." The werewolf said.

She was silent for a moment before she began laughing. "But you hate him!" Ashley chuckled.

"Yeah well I felt sorry for him so I'm going to give him a chance." Lily said. "Well we have to go, see you later."

Remus walked Lily back up to the Common Room and Remus asked, "Do you want me to come up there while you try it on or do you think you can decide for yourself?"

"You can come with me I would greatly appreciate your opinion." This caught Sirius and James attention.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sirius said.

"Nothing, now let's go Rem," Lily said grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stair case."

"What is Remus doing to your date Prongs?"

"I have no idea; I wonder what she is going to try on. Oh I am jealous I want to go up there too" James pouted. "It's not fair that Moony could see and talk to her, because when ever I talk to her she usually just slaps me."

"Well hopefully she won't do that on you date."

Up in the girls' dorm Lily was digging out the dress from Ashley' side of the closet.

"Ah ha I found it, man her closet is a mess." Lily said.

"Okay try it on and we will decide on your make up after."

"Alright." Lily walked to the corner while Remus turned around. Lily really didn't care if Remus saw her because he didn't like girls anyway but he decided to be respectful and turned around. "Okay done, so how does it look?"

"Wonderful, it looks fabulous on you." Remus complimented.

"Thank you, but I am not sure if blue is my color. I have red hair, green eyes, and a blue dress on. Well green and red already don't go together so who really cares." Lily observed.

"I think it looks fine, now about the make up." He said.

"Okay, well let's move on to the bathroom it is all in there, I have tons, it is a lot cheaper in the wizarding world than it is in the muggle." She said leading the werewolf into the bathroom.

"Hey you guys have a lot better bathroom than ours. Ours is a mess with Sirius and James in there." He said.

"I would bet it would be." She said trying to imagine what it would look like.

"I will take you in there sometime and let you see alright?"

"Alright."

"So I was picturing black eye liner and blue eye shadow" Remus suggested.

"Sounds great, now the eye liner is over here and the eye shadow is over there, would you like to do it Remus?" Lily asked.

"Sure," he said and when he was finished she looked in to the mirror.

"Thank you Rem it looks wonderful. When did you learn how to do that?" she asked.

"I taught myself in the summer when I was bored, I sometimes wear it during school but it is usually really unnoticeable." He said blushing. "Well thanks for letting me help with picking everything out but I am supposed to meet with Severus in a few minutes."

"Okay, so how are things going with you and him anyway?"

"They are going okay but my friends are trying to prevent me from meeting him."

"Oh, I am sorry, well you better get going." She advised.

"Bye" he said while sliding down the stair to find James and Sirius still sitting there talking. He tried to sneak by but James caught him.

"Where are you going Rem?"

"Out of this Common Room."

"Well we know that much," Sirius said.

"I am going to meet Severus." Remus said really fast and left.

"Wait." He heard James and Sirius call out as he left the Common Room and in to the hall.

(A/N: Okay I have no idea where this came from, I just started writing and this trash came out! This story is not even about James and Lily, it is about Severus and Remus, but I cannot erase it so here it is. I think I am losing my writing juice. Well anyway I will try to write more about Sev and Rem, I just need more ideas. Please Review.)


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 10:**

"Hey Sev, sorry I am late, I was helping a couple get ready for a date tomorrow." Remus said coming into their new empty classroom and taking his seat on Severus' lap.

"It's okay, I don't mind all that much." He said giving him a kiss on the lips. "Well there isn't a couch in this classroom so we can't lie down or anything. Next time we will look for one."

"I know where one is." Remus said.

"How do you always know where all these classrooms are anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well when you hang out with the Marauders and try to run away from getting in trouble you tend to find new rooms and places here."

"Oh okay I see so when you guys try to kill me you go running off to strange places in the castle?" Severus asked.

"They don't always just prank you; they just really don't like the Slytherins like Malfoy, Bellatrix, Regulus, Crabbe, Goyle, and so on."

"Yeah well it seems that I am their favorite target."

"You don't know how right you are."

"Hm, did you make up any of the pranks that they did on me?" Severus asked curiously.

"No not really, I usually stay out of them and prevent them but I can't stop them all the time. But what really sucks is that I get into a lot of detentions because of them." Remus said thoughtfully.

"I am sorry, do you ever want to leave them and make other friends?" he asked.

"No they are really protective and loyal to me, but the protective part gets really annoying sometimes."

"Hm well I don't blame them about the protectiveness part there is something about you that makes me just want to not let anything bad ever happen to you." He said tightening his grip on his boyfriend that was on his lap. Remus just shook his head and ran his fingers through Severus' hair.

The Next Day

"Oh my god, this is the day I have been dreaming of since first year!" said a happy James getting dressed.

"Here let me put some eye liner on you." Remus suggested.

"No, I am not going to put make up on."

"Aw, come on trust me it will look nice, just a little bit of black at the bottom okay?"

"No that stuff is for girls." He said.

"No it is not it's for everyone."

"And not me."

"Yes why won't you trust me?"

"I do trust you." There was a moment of silence. "Fine but if I don't like that _stuff_ than you are taking it off right away alright?"

"Alright." Remus grabbed the eye liner and put some on the bottom of James' eyes. "There that looks better, it brings out your eyes more."

The messy haired boy looked into the mirror and gasped. "You're right, how did you do that?"

"Never mind you are going to be late to pick her up. You wasted all that time fighting with me now get going!" Remus ordered.

"Yes sir" he said as he took off to meet with his date by her dorm room.

"And remember to be yourself!" Remus called after the retreating back of his friend.

Remus walked out of the bathroom to the dorm room where he met Sirius lying on his bed. "Hey Remmy, let's go out side while the two love birds go on their date."

"Sure, by the lake?" he asked.

"Where ever you want."

"Fine with me." Remus went over to his bed side and grabbed a book. "Okay let's go." He walked out the door with Sirius fallowing close behind.

When the two got out there they walked over to the lake and sat down by their usual tree. They didn't know that Severus was sitting under a tree too; in hearing distance away.

Remus sat down and pulled out his book and began reading as Sirius just flopped down on the nice and cool green grass.

"Remus are you reading again?" he asked.

"Yes I need to finish this up; I am really behind on my reading. I have not had the time lately." The sandy blonde said.

"What are you reading?"

"Since when have you been interested in what I read?" Remus asked.

"Since never, but there is nothing else to talk about; I'm bored." Sirius said in a very monotone voice.

"Well then skip rocks or something and let me read; I am almost done anyway."

"No I don't want to skip rocks; I think I want to do this." As soon as Sirius said 'this' he slipped the book out of his friends hands.

"SIRIUS BLACK give me my book back this instant!" Remus ordered. Severus raised his eyebrows from under the tree.

"So where do you want to go first" James asked.

"Hm," she pressed her lips together, "How about Honeydukes, I could really use the chocolate." She suggested.

"Sounds great to me." He said leading his date to the shop. When they got inside it was crowded like usual. "Hey let's tie our wrists together so that way we don't loose each other."

Lily blushed and nodded in agreement, "Okay well what are we going to use?"

"Hm, well how about this." he pulled out a silver chain necklace out of his pocket and looked up questionably.

"Sure, what ever you want to use." She said. So he took the necklace and wrapped it around his and Lily' wrists blushing.

"Okay let's go in." They at first went through the crowd while browsing the shelves. "So what do you want?"

"Oh you don't have to get me anything." She said.

"No, no it's my treat." He said kindly.

"Really, you don't have to I have money."

"Aw come on please let me." He begging.

"Fine, I guess I will have the sugar quills and the Pepper Imps. If that's alright with you."

"Yes it's fine, do you want anything else?" he suggested.

"No I think this is enough." She said taking them from the shelf with her free hand.

"What's fine with you is fine with me. Now let's go the counter." They went over to the counter and perchance the items.

"Okay so where to next?" She said.

"Never!" Sirius yelled running away.

"Sirius don't make me have to catch you!"

"I bet you can't. Nah nah nah, nah nah you can't catch me!" Sirius sang from next to the lake. "Nener nener you've got a weaner"

"Padfoot you are being extremely immature. Just give me my book back!" the sandy blonde yelled.

"No!"

"Alright, you are asking for it." Remus said taking off his shoes. Sirius' eyes widened and he took off with his friend fallowing close behind. Severus' eyes also widened from under the tree, he was not expecting his boyfriend to actually chase his worst enemy.

"You will never catch me because I am the Gingerbread man!" Remus shook his head wondering where Sirius had learned that muggle phrase from an old children's book.

"We'll see about that!" and with that said the werewolf caught up to his friend and tackled him to the floor. "You better have not ruined my book!" Now Severus was completely shocked he had no idea that Remus could run that fast or was stronger than Black.

Remus snatched his precious book and said, "Promise not to steal it again?"

"Never!" Sirius said struggling to get out from under his ex lover. "I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be under you like this, well at least you have clothes on this time." Remus and Severus' eyes widened and Remus stood up.

"Sirius! Did you really have to bring that up here! You are not my boyfriend anymore so you have no authority over saying things like that."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now what do you want to do? And no reading, something else for a change." Sirius said in a very bored tone.

James and Lily were in the Three Broomsticks in the corner with two almost empty butterbeer bottles. "Well I have never thought that I would ever be going on a date with James Potter." Lily said.

"And I never thought I would be on a date with Lily Evens." He sighed, "Well aren't you lucky, did you know no matter how many times I have been asked out I have not because I love you." He said seriously

"You really didn't have to do that." She said feeling guilty.

"Well I wanted you and I thought the only way to get you was being single, being good at Quidditch, protecting you from Snivellus," he said tipping off his fingers. "And many other things but I think I just realized that it was only making you hate me worse, am I right?"

"Well, I guess, that about covers it all beside you having a huge head that has finally began to inflate." She said cheekily.

"Well, anyways what would you like to do next? Or do you want to call it a day?" James asked.

"How about we walk to the Hogwarts grounds, does that sound okay?"

"Sure, let's go!"

"I wonder how their date is going." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I think it will go by fine as long as James acts his self." Remus said going back to his reading.

"Moony why are you reading again? I thought we talked about this already." Said an irritated Sirius.

"Because I told you I need to finish this book; I am almost done anyways so be quiet while I finish this up" Remus said a bit impatiently.

"Fine! Did you know that you can be so boring sometimes?" Sirius asked.

"…"

"Did you hear me?"

"…"

"_Hello Moony_!" Sirius said having his hands in front of his friends face. Remus didn't move or even blink. "Wow how do you do that?" He kept on getting closer to Remus' face, "AHHH!" Right then Remus snapped his jaws at Sirius' hand causing him to jump about a foot in the air. "Moony don't do that you are going to give me a heart attack!"

"Well why don't you shut up for a minute and stop waving you hands in my face and I can get done faster." Remus snapped. Over under the shadowed tree Severus lied down and closed his eyes. Seeing as though his boyfriend and enemy were no longer moving.

"Fine!" Sirius just sat there fidgeting in his spot on the grass. He couldn't sit still and he really wanted to say something but tried to keep quiet.

Remus glanced up at his friend and smiled. "You can't even sit still for a minute I really don't see why, but I will read this later just for you." The sandy blonde said.

"YES, okay so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"_I don't know what do you want to do?"_

"Sirius are you mimicking me?"

"_Sirius are you mimicking me?" _

"Stop it"

"_Stop it"_

"Sirius Orion Black! Stop it that instant!"

"Okay, okay. Let's jump in the lake then." Sirius suggested.

"You can but I am not in the mood to get wet at the moment."

"Fine I will go in myself." He huffed. He then took off his robes, shirt, shoes, and rolled up his pants. He then ran as fast as he could and jumped into the lake. "Oh my god it's freezing!"

"What did you expect it to be really warm?"

"No! I expected it to be cold but not this cold! It's like ice." Sirius said shivering. He then walked out of the lake and up to Remus. "Hey Remmy love how are you doing today?"

"Oh no Sirius, don't you even dare try." As soon as the werewolf said that Sirius jumped onto him soaking him wet. "SIRIUS! You are going to pay for that. Do you really have to be so annoying?" he shouted. Severus glanced up and shook his head seeing as how immature Black was.

James and Lily were walking and talking, they were actually getting along for the first time since first year.

"Hey that looks like Sirius and Remus over there, do you want to say 'hi' to them or thank Remus for setting our date up?" James suggested.

"Sure let's go." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"Hold on a sec, what do you want us to be now? A date, a girlfriend, just a friend, what?" he asked.

"Hm," she thought for a moment. "A date, let's go on a second date and there I will decide, alright?"

"Alright…let's go." They were on their way over there and James' friends hadn't seemed to notice him because they looked to be in an argument. "Shhhh! Quiet we don't want them to hear us."

"What are you doing," she whispered.

"I am sneaking up on Sirius and I am going to attack him." He whispered back. Lily just rolled her eyes and stealthily fallowed her date anyway. They crept under the shadowed tree near by; the shadow was so dark you couldn't even see the floor. They were now hiding behind the tree when James began to sprint out from behind the tree leaving Lily behind. He ran in the shadows and suddenly tripped over something that made a yelp as he fell he came strait down on to the thing he tripped on. "Ahh what is that!"

"Watch where you are going you stupid fuck!" the thing shouted.

James raised his eyebrows and said, "Who are you! Show your self!" The thing moved out from the shadow and went into the blazing sun. "Snivellus, fancy meeting you here." This caught Sirius and Remus' attention stopping their argument.

"Sev what are you doing here?" Remus asked sweetly; making the others gag with the exception of Lily.

"I was sleeping." He said sleepily.

"Why were you sleeping outside?"

"I will tell you later." he said winking.

Remus nodded his head and said sweetly, "Okay." He then turned to James and Lily, "how did your date go you two?"

James glared at Snape and murmured, "Great"

Severus began to walk away when Remus caught him, "Hey Sev do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

Severus turned around and shrugged his shoulders, "if you want to."

"No, come on Remus stay with us." Sirius pleaded.

"Let him do what he wants, Severus is his boyfriend after all. You can't have him to yourself all the time!" Lily said.

"You are not against it?" James said.

"Nope, I think they make a perfect couple," she said happily, Severus blushed.

"Thanks Lily, I think I will go with Severus. I will talk to you guys later." The werewolf said taking his boyfriends arm and led him off towards the castle.

James and Sirius' jaws dropped, "I can't believe he just blew us off like that for him!" Sirius said. They watched the two backs of their friend and enemy. They saw Severus whisper something into Remus' ear and then Remus turned and spanked his boyfriend's ass. "Ew, I can't believe he just touched his ass!"

"I know it's disgusting!" James said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "you guys are so immature, how could you not see that the go perfect together!"

"He is not good enough for my Remmy!" Sirius whined.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, see you guys later; remember our date! Bye." With that she turned around and headed the same way the couple just left.

"Bye Lily!" James called.

"So I take it your date went well?"

"Sure did"

"Well I guess we should go inside." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah."

"So Severus what were you doing under the tree?"

"I was sleeping."

"Oh yeah, the question was why were you sleeping outside?"

"Well I got kicked out of the Slytherin Dungeons again." He said sadly.

"Again, you mean this has happened before?" Remus said concerned.

"Yeah, they don't like me too much because I am gay and because I am a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor, but don't worry about it." He said.

"Where do you sleep when you get kicked out?"

"The same place I was sleeping earlier."

"Oh, well I wish I could bring you to my dorm in the Tower." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Your friends would never allow such a thing."

"Yeah well I bet I can talk them into it." Remus said.

"No really, that will just cause unnecessary fights." Severus said,

"Yes, it would help you and my friends to get a long better."

Severus just shook his head thinking that his boyfriend had gone mad. "I really don't think that would work."

"Yes it will, come on let's go and tell them. OR I can sneak you in, trust me we can do it." Remus thought out loud.

"Fine, but I will blame you if I get my assed kicked by them!"

"Okay I will get the invisibility cloak and…"

"Hold on a second, you have an invisibility cloak?"

"Well its James; but any way I can hide under it and sneak you in."

"Whatever you say."

(A/N: Okay this chapter I like a lot better than the last. I hope I didn't discourage some one from reading anymore but I am trying to get the story going. Well I will update ASAP as usual and please, please, please, _please _REVIEW I love hearing from you all. Thanks.)


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 11:**

Remus ran up to the Common Room where his friends were discussing James' date with Lily.

"Hey Moony what's the rush?" Sirius asked seeing Remus rushing through.

"Um, I forgot something, got to go bye!" he said rushing up the stairs to the dormitories. He ran over to James trunk and began to dig out the cloak which was at the bottom as they had not used it in a while. He took the cloak out and began to put everything back the way it was. He was really happy that he would get to spend the night with Severus in his bed. The werewolf then stuffed the invisibility cloak in his bag that he got from beside his bed and took off back down stairs.

"Bye Moony!" James and Sirius in unison.

The werewolf turned and smiled, "Bye!"

Once Remus left the Common Room he ran down two corridors on the right and found his boyfriend standing against the wall. "Trying to hold the wall up Sev?"

"Huh...Oh so do you have the cloak?" Remus nodded. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Yes, do you not want to spend the night with me?" the sandy blonde asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes I do, but I don't want to be surrounded by stupid bloody Gryffindor's."

"Don't worry about it, I won't let anyone do anything to you and that goes for you too; no doing anything to my house mates." Remus ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Please don't call me sir."

"Fine, but don't you ever feel like strangling your house mates?" Severus asked.

"Trust me I have more than once, but you just have to control your self."

"Are you getting tired yet?" Severus asked.

"A little, do you want to start heading up?"

"Whatever you want to do if fine with me." The dark haired boy said.

"Well then let's go" Remus said pulling out the invisibility cloak out from his bag. "Here pull this over your head."

"I have never used one of these before, where did he get this?"

"It was passed down from his father; it's sort of like a tradition." He explained.

"Oh, well I am going to try to get one of these it may be very useful."

"Let's go, now what you need to do is keep in step with me and move as stealthily as you could; just because someone can't see you doesn't mean that they can't hear you. Trust me they know the sounds so you have to be very careful, do you understand sexy?" Remus asked and gave him a wink.

"Yes." With that they walked through the two corridors to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Spidren" he spoke the password and they walked in. On their way to the dorm James and Sirius caught him.

"Going to bed so soon Moony?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm really tired, night you guys, see you in the morning."

"Good night." James said.

"Nighty night, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite!" Sirius called as Remus was walking up the stairs.

"Night you guys!" Remus called back.

They walked upstairs and the second Remus shut the door Severus pulled the invisibility cloak off. Severus grabbed Remus' lithe form and kissed him passionately. "Well this is really different from our Common Room and dormitories."

"Really, better or worst?"

"I think Gryffindor Tower is set up nicely but the dungeons have better colors."

"Hm, well we better get in bed before someone comes up, my bed is over there by the window, Sirius' is next to mine, the next one over is James', and last but not least Peter is over against the wall." Remus said pointing at each bed as he spoke. "Okay, so anyway how do you usually sleep?"

"What do you mean?" the dark haired boy asked.

"I mean what do you wear to bed and what side would you like?"

"Um, well I usually wear boxers and a shirt to bed and I don't care which side I get to sleep on."

"Well that's another thing we have in common I wear the same thing as you to bed, but I like the right side better." Remus said taking off his robes and pants. "Well don't just stand there start getting ready." When the werewolf was finished he went to his bed and got the blankets ready. "I will be setting up silencing charms so one can here us."

"That's really smart." Said a now ready for bed Severus. Remus lied down on the right side while his boyfriend lied next to him. The sandy blonde then muttered the silencing charms and pulled the heavy curtains shut so when Sirius, James and Peter come in they can't see them.

They got comfortable and Severus pulled Remus close and kissing him passionately. Remus kissed eagerly back, and lust over road all else.

The Next Morning

James woke up and stretched deciding on how he was going to wake up his friends today. 'Hm another bucket of water sounds good.' James thought. He conjured the bucket of ice cold water and crept over to Remus' bed.

He took off the silencing charm his friend always put on and placed the bucket between the two curtains and dumped all of the water on the bed. "AHHHH!" James headed two yells. Confused he opened the curtains and saw Severus and Remus soaked and naked, he gasped.

"JAMES! How many times do I have to tell you to stop waking me up like this?" the werewolf yelled pulling the sheets up. But James just stood there wide eyed.

"H-how did he get up here?" said a shocked James.

"I brought him up here!"

"And why the hell did you do that, he could have done something to one of us!" James said infuriated.

"No he wouldn't have I made him promise!" Now Sirius and Peter were waking up.

"You can't trust him; he's a Slytherin for Merlin sakes!"

"What is that bastard doing here in Moony' bed? And why are they wet and naked?" said a jealous Sirius.

"That's what I am trying to figure out!" James yelled.

Severus gave Remus a look telling him not to tell his friends the truth about why he was here.

"Sev," Remus said and then turned back to James and Sirius "I can trust him, don't tell me who I can and cannot trust. You know me, I would never even think about going out with him if I didn't trust him and you guys know that even more than Severus does."

Sirius and James looked at each other; they didn't know what to say to that. "Well then what is he doing here; in the Gryffindor dormitories! Sirius yelled.

"Like I said earlier, I brought him up here!" Remus turned to his boyfriend, "Come on Severus we get the bathroom first." He wrapped the sheet around them so Sirius and James didn't see their nakedness. They then grabbed their clothes that were folded up neatly on the edge of the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"What in the name of Merlin was he thinking?" Sirius huffed

In the bathroom Severus said, "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Well didn't you enjoy yourself last night?" the werewolf asked.

"Yes I did but I am talking about this morning."

"Oh they will get over it; they are just going to have to accept us being together. One way or another." He said with confidence.

"And what if they never do?" Severus said putting the robes and pants on that he wore yesterday.

"Then they never do." Remus said brushing his teeth, "you can use my tooth brush if you want and my hair brush too." Remus said looking at his boyfriends ruffled hair. Severus grabbed the hair brush and began to brush it to the side leaving it down like usual. "Here I will do your hair." The sandy blonde too the hair brush away from Severus and began to tie his hair back.

"What are you doing to my hair?" he snapped.

"I am tying it back so it's not in your face all the time, I have never seen you with your hair up before so I thought I would give it a try on you."

"But-"Severus tried to argue but Remus gave him a look and he shut up.

"There doesn't that look much better, it makes your hair look less greasy which it isn't I know, but sometime it looks like it. It's just because your hair is shiny." He said.

"I guess I could get used to this, but I need more hair ties because I don't have any."

"Here" Remus said taking about twenty hair ties out from under the sink. "I have plenty"

"Thanks." Severus said and took them from his boyfriend and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Well we better get out of here before the others get impatient and start pounding on the doors." Remus said.

They walked out of the bathroom and saw Sirius, James, and Peter getting dressed for the day, "James can you please let him use the invisibility cloak so he doesn't get caught."

"Let him get caught, he wasn't supposed to be in here in the first place."

"Aw come on James just this once?" Remus asked.

"No I would never let him use it, ever."

"Well then how am I supposed to get him out of the Tower?" he asked.

"Walking." James said simply fumbling to get his robes on.

"For me please?" Remus said giving the messy haired boy a sad look.

"Don't you dare give me that look! Stop it."

"Please, please?" he begged.

"Fine but you better hurry it up! Now I am going to have to wash it."

"Aw thank you so much" the werewolf said winking at James.

James dug out his cloak out from his trunk and tossed it to the smaller boy.

Severus and his boyfriend walked to the door. "Here" Remus said kissing him and then pulling the cloak over the top of his lovers head. "Come on." With that said they left.

"I can't believe that I just let that greasy git use my precious cloak. Ah I am so going to kill Moony." James said angrily.

"And I can't believe he brought that bastard in here I really hope they didn't fuck in here when we were sleeping, that's gross!" he gagged; James gave him a look, like he really didn't want to even think about it so Sirius asked. "When is the next full moon?"

"I think in about three or four days."

"Well I am glad today is a weekend, but we have school tomorrow, damn! I have to finish that assignment in Charms that is due first thing!" Sirius said running his fingers through his silky black hair.

"Well let's go to breakfast shall we?"

"Sure, how are we going to get Snivellus to break up with our Moony though?" Sirius whined.

"We'll think about that later after we eat breakfast." James said walking out of the room with Sirius and Peter on his heals.

Later That Day

"Severus, I am really sorry my friends are being such dumb asses." Remus apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, no need for the apology." He said licking his lips; the werewolf took that as a perfect invitation. He walked over from the door over to his boyfriend and kissed him. Severus then began to kiss along his jaw and onto Remus' neck. He moaned when Severus began sucking on his neck leaving a hickey that neither of them noticed. The dark haired boy slowly kissed the nape of his boyfriends' neck and went back for the lips reaching unbutton his boyfriends' shirt.

"Best not get carried away…I have to meet my friends for dinner in a few minutes." Remus mumbled.

Severus sighed, "Alright, we were just having fun."

"I know but I don't want to have to explain to my friends. Anyway do you have a place to stay tonight, because I doubt that they will even let you go near the Tower." Remus said sympathetically.

"No, I will have to find somewhere to sleep tonight. Maybe you could join me on a couch in one of the old classrooms?" Severus suggested seductively.

"Hm I will have to think about that." The sandy blonde smiled. "Well I have to get going the rest of the Marauders are waiting for me."

"Aw, so soon?" Severus sighed.

"We'll meet later okay, and in the mean time I will have to think about your offer, bye." He said giving him one last kiss before he left.

"Bye Remmy." Remus left the room and headed down toward the Great Hall which wasn't very far away. When he got there Sirius, James, and Peter were already there.

"Hey you guys!" the werewolf said cheerfully.

"Hey you seem rather cheerful." Sirius said.

"I guess. Well I am really hungry because I haven't eaten in a while." He said grabbing some fried chicken from the platter in front of him.

Then all of a sudden Sirius gasped. "Remus John Lupin is that a _hickey_ on your neck?" he scolded.

"What?" Remus asked confused. "No I don't have a hickey."

"Yes you do, doesn't he Prongs, Wormtail?" Sirius asked trying to prove to his friend that he wasn't lying.

Peter nodded and James said, "You sure do, even ask Lily she will tell you the truth." Lily was walking over and sat next to James. "Hey Lily, doesn't Remus have a hickey on his neck?"

The red heads eyes went wide, "yes." She giggled.

Remus gasped and then blushed bright red trying to hide his hickey from his friends with his hands, "Which side is it on?"

"The right Remmy dear," Lily said still giggling. He then covered the right side of his neck.

"I can't believe he gave you a hickey without telling you and embarrassed you like that!" Sirius said standing up.

"Padfoot sit down! He probably didn't know!" Remus said getting angry.

"Remus you should try a charm I know that will cover it up." Lily said.

"Please I need it!" he begged. She smiled, said the charm, and the red mark was gone. "Thank you so much Lily."

"No problem."

"So what did you come over here for Lily?" James asked.

"Oh um, I was going to ask when our next date is." She blushed.

"How about in three days?" He asked.

"On a school day?"

"Sure why not?"

"Well I suppose, sounds great. Thank you, got to go, bye!" she said walking back to where her friends were.

"I think she l_i_kes me, I think she wants to hug me, I think she wants to kiss me, I think she wants to _looove _me" James sang smirking, "I can't wait!"

"James you are just too funny!" Sirius said.

"The full moon is on that day, so I guess you're not coming?" Remus asked taking a bit out of his forgotten chicken.

"Oh, I completely forgot, I'm so sorry Moony, do you want me to reschedule?" James asked truly disappointed.

"No it's alright; I still have Padfoot and Wormtail with me."

"Thank you Moony."

"Not a problem." Remus said standing up, "See ya later!"

"Hey where do you think your going?" Sirius said.

"Some were," he replied.

"You are going to meet him aren't you?"

"Maybe." Sirius sighed and Remus added. "Well just to make you feel better, I am going to punish him for the little present he gave me today. Bye."

James, Sirius, and Peter just looked at him strangely. "Bye," they said in unison.

(A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and please, please, please, please, please, _PLEASE_ Review. I don't care what you say in them as long as it is a review I am fine. I have decided that I am not going to update until I get three or four reviews. I will keep on writing but I won't post them until I get these wonderful reviews from all of those who actually read this story. Thank you bookluva629 and (Remus Lupin) so much for the reviews. And as usual I will update ASAP as long as I get those reviews. Thanks.)


	12. Chapter Twleve

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 12:**

"Severus Snape! Why didn't you tell me you gave me a hickey!" Remus whispered harshly.

Severus looked confused, "W-what I didn't give you a hickey…I don't see one." He said checking his boyfriends' neck, utterly shocked.

"It's not there any more! Lily got rid of it with a charm." Remus said impatiently.

"I am so sorry; did any of your bastard friends see it?"

"They are not bastards and yes, Sirius spotted it first."

"And what did he say when he found out?"

"He said, '_Remus John Lupin is that a _hickey_ on your neck?_'" he said in the exact tone and voice Sirius used when he said it.

"Your middle name is John?" Severus said with raised eyebrows.

The sandy blonde blushed bright red, "Yes and what is your middle name Mister Severus something Snape!" Remus said teasingly.

"I don't have a middle name."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay I really don't mind. It's just a name." He said hugging his boyfriend around the waist.

"Well what would you like your middle name to be?" he said putting his head on Severus' chest taking in his scent.

"I have no idea, I never really thought about it." Severus said resting his chin on his boyfriend's hair.

"Hm…you smell nice, what is it?"

"Hm? Oh it's Cinnamon Frosting,"

"Lotion?"

"Spray."

"Where did you get it?"

"I made it the other day for fun."

"Could I have some? I really like that smell."

"Sure, I hoped you would like it. I think you already smell like it but you could have some anyway." He said taking a bottle out of his pocket.

Remus took it and sprayed some on his chest and a little on his legs. "Thank you Sev." He said handing the Cinnamon Frosting spray back.

"Your welcome, so have you thought about coming with me tonight?" He asked.

"I am not sure. I need to get on the right track with my friends again and I really don't think I could get away. They are going to be on the watch for me for a while; they know we had sex I can tell." Remus sighed.

"Fuck, well they were probably to find out soon anyway, right?" the dark haired boy said.

"I guess your right. Damn why can't they just accept us?"

"Because they are stupid dumb asses that don't give a shit about your opinion and judge too quickly." Severus said.

"That is only half true, I will have to talk to them but they probably won't listen anyway."

"I think I agree with you a hundred percent."

"Well I best be going! Love ya! Bye!"

"Bye" Severus said as Remus gave him a kiss on the lips and left through the door.

The werewolf walked out of the room to return to his Common Room. When he got to the Fat Lady he said, "Spidren" and the portrait whole swung open. He entered to find Sirius, James and Peter sitting in the chairs by the fire talking.

"Hey Remmy! What did you do to Snivellus?" Sirius asked the second he saw his friend, curious as to what 'punishment' Remus gave him.

"I just scolded him for not telling me but he had no idea so I just forgave him. It's really not much of a punishment." He said feeling strange.

"Oh, I think he is lying." Sirius said.

"No he wasn't."

"I think he was."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"No not!"

"Yes hah!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?" James shouted getting a head ache from his friends fighting.

"Well Snivellus has to be lying!"

"How would you know? Where you there Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius looked down and replied, "No."

Remus raised his eyebrows, "You believe me?" He said shocked.

"Y-yes, I guess I do."

"What are you saying! Are you crazy! Why are you taking that bastards side?" Sirius yelled outraged.

"Well for one I am tired of fighting about this, two, Moony loves who he loves and we can't change a thing about that no matter how hard we try, and three, he is our friend and we should respect what ever he chooses that he thinks is best for him. I really don't think Remus would ever go out with him unless he could trust him." James said as the sandy blonde boys jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"Thank you James so much, you don't know how much this mean to me." Remus said walking over to give him a hug.

"Okay, okay, but this doesn't mean I like him anymore than I did before." He said quickly.

"I know but I am glad that you finally accept us." He said on the verge of tears.

"James, what are you thinking? I thought we both decided that Snape was not good enough for Moony!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, but aren't you tired of fighting about this!" he said defending himself.

"Yes I actually am tired of fighting about this but I am still not giving up on letting Snivellus win like that! Didn't you see this morning? They were completely naked and they smelled of sex before Remus cleared the smell with that charm!" Sirius yelled.

Remus blushed a very deep red with wide eyes. "Okay, let's go to bed and talk about this some other time, it's getting late." The werewolf said really fast not wanting to get farther into this conversation.

"Why not now?"

"Because like I said it is getting late and I really don't want to talk about my sex life right now alright?" Remus muttered.

"What ever, good night you guys!" Sirius said storming into the Sixth year's dormitories.

"Thank you Prongs." Remus whispered.

"Your welcome Moony." He said before they both, with Peter fallowing them went up stairs to get good nights sleep. "Good night you guys."

"Good night." They said in unison.

The Next Day

Remus ran to the lake as fast as he could where his boyfriend was waiting for him. When Severus heard the foot steps he turned around and saw Remus coming after him looking excited. When the werewolf reached Severus he grabbed his shoulders and swung him around, "I bear good news from the lord my majesty sir." He said bowing him.

"And what is this good news that my messenger is so excited about?" the dark haired boy said playing along.

"James."

Severus blinked, "What about Potter?"

"He now accepts us being together, but sadly Sirius still doesn't at all." Remus said.

"Well I guess that's good news, now we have one less person to fight against about us."

"Well, I don't think Sirius will ever accept us, I think he is just jealous. He seems to still want me, but he can't have me. He never will because he cheated on me and I am with you Severus, my love." Remus said giving his lover a kiss on the nose.

Severus smiled, "I love you Rem."

"I love you too Sev." They just sat there in silence for a while and then Remus said, "Hey could you make some of that spray for me from yesterday?"

"Sure, you really like it that much?"

"Yep, it just makes me want to relax and close my eyes."

"Okay, I will have it done by tomorrow." He said sitting in the grass.

"You don't have to make it that fast, I can wait a while." He said not wanting to make Severus too busy because of him.

"No, it's alright, I have plenty of time to night as I am still kicked out of the dungeons until next week." The dark haired boy said.

"Maybe I can talk to James about you sleeping in my dorm but I'm not sure if he will go for it." Remus said.

"I agree with you that he probably won't let me. But if he does what about Black, would he do anything to me in my sleep?" asked a worried Severus.

"Not if we tell him not to or threaten him."

"What about Potter and the whole bucket of ice cold water that he poured on us?" Severus asked he had never been woken up in such a way.

"Oh, that's James favorite way to wake me up. He has done it so many times that I can't even count. And I also have told him not to do that almost the same number of times." Remus said shaking his head.

"Okay, but I really don't think this is a good idea, they absolutely hate me, they may want to do things to me in my sleep." He suggested.

"Well I will go and talk to him about it okay, Bye!" Remus said standing up and dusting all of the grass off of his butt. He began to walk away when his boyfriend

"Hold on a second, you still have some grass left on your ass that you missed." He said wiping it off.

"You are just using that as an excuse to touch my ass, aren't you?" Remus accused.

Severus blushed, "No, not really. But I liked touching you fine ass anyway."

Remus just rolled his eyes, gave his boyfriend a kiss and said, "You don't have to have an excuse to touch my ass, bye, love."

"Bye."

Remus turned around and headed to the castle to go ask James at dinner. He made his way to the Great Hall and when he got there he saw all of his friends stuffing their faces with food. Remus walked up to James and said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" He said with a mouth full of food.

"Very attractive Prongs, but I mean can I talk to you out side the Hall please?"

"Sure, but can I take some food with me?" the dark haired boy said.

"Yes now come on."

"Hey where are you two going?" Sirius asked when he saw his two friends standing up.

"I need to talk to James for a few minutes." Remus explained.

"Why can't you just say it here?"

"Because, like I said I need to talk to Prongs for a few minutes."

"Aw come on what ever you can say to Prongs you can say in front of me." Sirius said like a spoiled kid.

"I will tell you later if someone agrees with me. Now come on James." Remus said pulling James up out of his seat. James then fallowed his smaller friend out of the Great Hall.

"Okay James…"

"What is it Moons?" the messy haired boy said.

"Well, I know you probably really don't care but…" Remus trailed off.

"What is it?…spit it out already!"

"Okay would you mind if Severus stayed the night in our dorms for a little while?" Remus said really fast.'

"What? NO absolutely not! Just because I accept you two going out doesn't mean I want him around!" James said absolutely shocked.

"Aw come on…" Remus said but was interrupted.

"Why? Why doesn't he go to his own Slytherin Common Room?" he asked really confused.

"Because, because he was kicked out by the other Slytherins." The sandy blonde growled.

"Why?"

"Because he is gay and also because is going out with a Gryffindor which is me of course. I feel like it is my fault but he said it isn't, it was his own choice. So that's why I brought him up the other day and why I want to bring him up now."

James just stood there for a while not saying anything. "Well I don't know…Sirius would never allow it, that's for sure."

"Well he is going to have to get used to it." Remus said harshly.

"Fine I guess he could stay but please no kissing and stuff like that, we really don't want to see it. Especially Padfoot he might throw up again or even blow up. This is really risky." He said thoughtfully.

"Could he use your invisibility cloak? I really don't think that the other Gryffindors' would want tolet him either." The werewolf asked.

"Fine come on let's go, we wont' tell Padfoot about this until later alright?"

Remus smiled and gave James a hug, "thank you for being so understanding."

"You owe me, now let's get going!" He said and they turned around and went back to Dinner.

Later That Day

"Hey Remmy love!" Severus said when he saw his boyfriend enter the library.

Remus took a seat right next to the dark haired boy and said, "Hey I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Severus said setting down his quill that he was doing homework with.

"I actually talked James into letting you stay in our dorms for a while but Sirius has no idea, he would go mad so we decided to tell him later." He said happily.

"Thank you so much!" Severus said kissing his boyfriend passionately.

"Oh my gosh! Snape and Lupin are kissing! Isn't that hot?" some girl giggled at the next table over. Severus and Remus both stopped kissing and looked over at the two Ravenclaw girls.

"You are right it is hot, but why do the all cute ones always have to be gay?" the other girl said.

"I don't know but it really pisses me off." The first girl replied.

Remus raised his eye brows, and Severus said, "We can hear you, you know!"

"We know, you think we were trying to not say it in front of you? If we didn't want you to hear it then we would have left and talked about it, duh!" The second girl said harshly.

"Sorry she's just weird like that, she usually isn't rude, and I don't know what came over her."

"Don't speak for me! You little bitch! What's your problem?" the second girl said pushing her friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't touch me like that."

The second girl then grabbed the first girls' hair and pulled her down on the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

"Hey you two knock it off!" Remus called over as they broke into a full fledged cat fight.

Severus smirked and said, "Let them it's hilarious." And he began laughing.

Remus gave him a strange look, "Severus are you okay?"

"I am fine Rem," he said, "Let's leave." He cleaned up his homework and pulled on his boyfriends belt loop.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that James said you can go as long as we don't kiss in front of him or anything like that." Remus sighed.

"Potter never said behind closed curtains did he?" Severus asked.

Remus smirked which didn't suit him very well, "You are absolutely right." He said licking his lips now.

Severus just shook his head and the two walked to another place where they could wait alone until they had to head up to Gryffindor Tower.

(A/N: Okay this was shocking, I had no intention of letting James finally accept poor Remus and Severus but somehow it just came out. I had no plans I was just writing and this came out. Well thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! I am going for the same thing as last chapter. Four reviews equals a new chapter. So please review and Thank you.)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 13:**

Remus brought Severus up to the seventh floor tower also known as the floor that Gryffindor Tower is on. There they met with James and Remus whispered, "do you have the cloak?"

James gave Severus a nasty look, "I can't believe I am doing this but yes I have the cloak." He handed his friend the cloak, who pulled it over his boyfriends head.

"I really think he knows how to put the cloak on himself!"

Remus glared at him, "I think that if this is going to work we are all going to have to get a long."

"And it's not like I want to be with all you Gryffindors' anyway. But like Remmy said I have nowhere else to go but the cold floor of a classroom." Severus said icily.

"Well can't you tell Dumbledore about this?" James suggested.

"No because that would make thing worse than it already is anyway." He said.

"Well don't get my cloak greasy and let's go." The messy haired boy said as he turned around to tell the Fat Lady the password. First James walked in, then Remus and after him, the invisible Severus. When they entered the Common Room they saw Sirius playing chess with some chick with Peter watching excitedly. "Hey Sirius, this way we need to talk."

"What about Prongs?"

"Just come on, it's a MWPP meeting." James said like it was obvious.

"Okay I will play you later babe, I've got to go." Sirius said standing up and leaning over and gave the girl a heated kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Said the girl blushing.

Remus raised an eye brow but didn't say anything about what he just saw. Sirius walked over and fallowed his friends and the invisible Severus up the 6th year boys' dormitories stairs. "So what's up?" Sirius asked.

"Well this is what's up…" James tried to grab where he thought Snape was but missed and he started waving his arms around. "Hey where did he go?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius said like he was crazy.

"You can come out now." Remus said. With that Severus pulled the cloak off in a swish and tossed it to the messy haired boy. The second he did this Sirius slipped out his wand and pointed it at Snapes' chest. "There is no need for wands here." The sandy blonde said pushing Sirius' wand tip down.

Sirius just glared, he was positively livid, "What is he doing here again?"

"He is here to stay for the next couple of nights with us, except in three days of course." Remus explained.

"Why? And what's in three days…oh yeah that's right! Sorry I almost forgot. But that's beside the point, what is that bastard doing here?" Sirius demanded.

"He is here because he has no other place to go, so he is staying here until next week."

"Why can't he go and stay with the rest of the slimy Slytherins? Why not anywhere else?" Sirius asked.

"Just because, now you are going to have to deal with it. And yes there are rules, one, no playing pranks when sleeping and when you're awake, two no fighting, you are going to have to get along and three…" Remus was saying but was cut off by James.

"No snogging or anything like that while we can hear and see." He muttered.

"Aw, but we were planning on doing it on your bed James." Remus said.

"_Remus_, what are you trying to prove?" Severus whispered in his ear, but everyone could hear him anyway.

Sirius just smirked, James rose his eyebrows, Remus smiled, Peter' jaw dropped, and Severus blushed and said, "Okay anyways."

"You guys take everything to seriously, now come on let's get to bed." Remus suggested.

Severus and Remus got down to just their boxers and shirts while Sirius was just wearing boxers and looked extremely pissed off, James in a shirt and shorts, and Peter in pajama pants and a shirt. They all got into their beds and before Remus and Severus shut the curtains they kissed and fell to the bed with Severus on top, James and Sirius just glared.

Severus woke up and felt warmth against his back, at first he was shocked and didn't know where he was and began to panic. But when he turned around he saw his boyfriend but he noticed something that he had not before, his scars on his naked chest and arms. He had never noticed them because it was always dark when Remus had his shirt off but all the other times he always had his shirt on. Severus wondered where he would get such scars, it looked as though he was attacked by someone with a knife or maybe they were self inflicted or some kind of powerful animal had got him. He had no idea how right he was. But he didn't have much time to think about it because he heard a scream from the other side of the dorm room. This scream woke up his boyfriend and he said, "What did James do to Sirius now?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I don't know you want me to look?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." He sat up and ran his fingers through his still sweaty hair. Severus peaked out of the thick curtains and saw Black tackle Potter to the floor demanding for a piece of paper. Severus rolled his eyes and turned around to a half asleep Remus.

"They are just fighting over some stupid piece of paper." He said. Then he looked over his boyfriends' body and said, "Where did you get all of those scars?"

The amber eyed boys' eyes went wide and he covered himself with the blanket, "It's nothing."

"No I think it is! Are you cutting your self?" Severus asked.

"No," Remus said quietly.

"Please don't lie to me. Could you honestly tell me where you got all of those scars then?" He demanded.

"No I can't tell you, but I promise I will tell you one day. I promise." Remus said looking down. He wasn't sure how Severus would react to him being a werewolf. His parents, his brother, and any other person he met and they found out before Hogwarts didn't like him anymore because of his lycanthropy.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Yes, but trust me you will either find out or I will tell you one day alright?" Remus asked.

"Fine, I don't want to force you to do anything." He said.

"Thank you, but could you at least promise that what ever you hear about me you will always love me?"

"I promise; I love you no matter what happens." He promised.

"Thank you Sev, now we better get going so we can get to the bathroom and to lunch on time." He said getting up.

"You know, waking up in Gryffindor Tower this time I had no idea of where I was. But then I felt you and I knew exactly where I was."

Remus smiled, "Come on let's get in before James, Sirius, and Peter get the bathroom."

They opened the curtains and stepped out with the sheets around their waists. Sirius and James stopped fighting when they saw the two come out, "Sorry if we woke you Remmiekins, trust me it was all Padfoot, he started it."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh, don't even start you are going to give me a headache and I only just woke up!" Remus said.

"Oh sorry Rem, wouldn't want to give you one of those so close to the ooof… James what's you problem?" Sirius said pissed that his friend jabbed him in the ribs so hard, "That's going to leave a bruise on my gorgeous body!" James glanced over at Severus and then Remus and then back down to Sirius and Sirius realized that he had almost slipped once again about Remus' Lycanthropy. "Oh sorry, I am shutting up!"

Severus raised eyebrows at what Black was trying to say, "Right, come on Rem let's go." He said taking his boyfriends hand and going into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long!" James called.

"Don't encourage them!" Sirius said as Severus and Remus walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Later That Day

The Marauders were by the lake just getting ready to jump in when Remus realized that his boyfriend was standing under a tree a few yards away again. He began walking over when Sirius asked, "Where are you going Moony?"

"Shhh! I will be back in a minute." With that said Remus snuck around the tree stealthily so Severus couldn't hear him. Once he was right behind him the werewolf ran and without Severus realizing what was happening he yelped as he was tackled into the ice cold freezing lake.

He looked around for who pulled him down but the person was under the water. The yelp had alerted the other Marauder's and they turned to see an angry wet Snape. The all of a sudden Remus popped out from under the water and grabbed Severus again; he struggled trying to get out of his attackers grip. When they came up for air Severus cleared his hair away from his eyes as quickly as he could and saw who his attacker was. "REMUS! What did you do that for?"

The Marauders raised their eyebrows at his sudden outburst, "Oh sorry Sev, I thought you like the water." Remus said.

"No I don't I hate the water and it's really really cold!" he said shivering.

"Come on you need to loosen up. Dunk me." The smaller boy demanded.

"What?"

"Dunk me, like push me under the water."

"Wh- no, I don't want to do that." Severus said concerned.

The Marauders looked on in interest; they wanted to see what would happen.

"Come on you know you want to. If you don't dunk me in ten seconds I am going to get you." Remus said.

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise."

It was Severus' turn to raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Ten, nine, eight…"

"Aw come on Rem don't do this to me."

"Seven, six, five…"

"Remus stop, I already told you I am not going to push you under, you could drowned and then what would I do?"

"I am not going to drown four, three, two…"

Severus took a step forward, grabbed Remus' wrist and wrapped his arm around the small of his back and kissed him. The Marauders who were still watching gasped. "Hey I said push me under, not kiss me."

"Well how else was I supposed to stop you from counting?" he asked.

"By pushing me under the water like this," when he said 'this' he jumped on Severus causing them both to fall over.

When they got back up for more air, the dark haired boy pushed Remus back down but he didn't come up right away. Severus began to panic, "Remmy love where are you?" He began feeling around in the water.

The Marauder knew exactly what was going on because Remus had played this same trick on them before back in second year. The amber eyed boy was really good at holding his breath for a long time. But what really shocked them was that Snape really seemed to care about their friend more than they ever thought Severus Snape could even care about anything.

Severus was still panicking when all of a sudden Remus came up from behind his boyfriend grabbed him and dunked him once again. "Remus would you stop doing that? You scared me to death!" He said kissing Remus.

At the sight of their best friend and enemy kissing again the three Marauders said in unison, "Ewww, kissing!"

This caught the lover's attention so they looked over and Remus said, "It's not like this is the first time you saw us kissing!" The Marauders' just rolled their eyes.

"I really need to go change; I am going to catch a cold. So bye." Severus said.

"Aw do you have to leave so soon let alone so quick?"

"Yes now go play with your friends, I have something to do."

"Fine, fine bye then." Remus said giving him one last kiss before he left. As Severus left Remus was walking back towards his friends still in the water. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh real nice show Moony!" James said clapping.

"Were you guys watching us the whole time?"

"Ye-yes." Peter stuttered.

Remus sighed, "Well come on in, it's really not all that cold."

"No I don't think I am going in its too cold you liar." Sirius said.

"Not once you get used to it, come on just jump in and you will be fine." Remus reassured them.

"Fine, we will all jump in the together, on a count of three." James said.

"On my count, ready?" they nodded, "Three, two, one, jump!" and with that they all jumped and froze their asses off.

(A/N: Okay everyone I hope you like this chapter, I don't think it's my best it's just what I could come up with at the moment. I will once again update ASAP Also thank you (Remus Lupin) for the review. Please please please _please_ Review. Thank you.)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 14:**

Two days later on the day of the full moon the Marauders were walking towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Sirius and Remus sat together on one side and James and Peter sat together on the opposite across from each other. They all filled up their plates except Remus.

"Aw come on Remus we are not going to go through this again are we?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Remus asked tiredly.

"You know what I am talking about don't play stupid. You at least need to eat something." He said putting some toast, eggs, and bacon on his friends' plate.

"That's too much! I will never be able to eat that much." The werewolf complained.

"You're too skinny already, we need to fatten you up a bit and not eating isn't going to help!" James said.

"But you know it's that time of the month and I don't feel too good." He complained groaning.

"Fine just at least take one bit of each of your toast, eggs, and bacon. Then we will leave you alone." Sirius said.

"Fine what ever I'll eat the damned thing. As long as you leave me the fuck alone." Remus said moodily.

"Okay okay we will, just calm down." James said putting his hands up like he was innocent.

Remus then picked up his fork and slowly brought it to his mouth and took a bite. The rest of the Marauders had already finished with their food and were waiting all on Remus. "Oh come on we don't have all day!" Sirius said and shoved a bunch of eggs down his friends' throat. Remus then started to choke on his food.

"Padfoot! That is no way to get someone to do something!" James said patting the sandy blondes' back.

When Remus was done choking he turned to Sirius and slapped him up side the head. "Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled catching his breath.

"Maybe!" Sirius drawled out.

Remus huffed and headed to his next class which was Potions. When he got the door of the classroom he saw all of the Slytherins there including his boyfriend who was leaning against the wall. He walked over to him and gave him a long heated kiss running his fingers threw his hair. The werewolf then grinded his hips with Severus' hips against the wall.

"Oh no, Moony is really horny to day. We should keep him away from Snivellus he might do something he'll regret." Sirius said, "I remember when he was like that, best day of the month."

"Okay too much information there Padfoot!" James said making a face. "Look at them, they should get a room."

"Re-mus baby love…we should stop…before the professor comes." Severus made out.

"Who cares…" the amber eyed boy said running his hands through his lovers' hair again and now kissing the nape of his neck.

"Aw…come on we…or at least I can't miss this class." Severus said between kisses trying to get Remus off of him but failing miserably. "We can do this after class."

"HEY GET A ROOM!" one of the Slytherins called out.

The horny boy sighed and stopped kissing his lover, "Fine after class it is."

Right then Professor Schmitt came to open the door. Sirius, James, and Peter went to sit in the back of the classroom and Remus went with Severus to somewhere in the middle of the room and took their seats.

"So where do you want to go after class then?" Remus said rubbing the small of Severus' back seductively then slipping his fingers in the line of his boyfriends' pants.

"What's got into you? All of a sudden you're all needy." The dark haired boy observed.

From the back of the classroom James was looking at his friend with his jaw wide open, "Sirius did you just see Moony sticking is hand down Snivellus' pants? In _class_?"

Sirius growled, "Yes…he used to do that to me in class too but it disgusts that he is doing it to that bastard." He said.

"He used to do that to you in class! I don't remember that!"

"That's because you were not paying attention and at least you weren't watching us." Sirius said angrily.

"Padfoot you need to relax, you're just jealous because you can never get Moony back." James said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

But this angered his friend, "I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not!"

"Stop trying to deny the truth!"

"I am not! I am telling the truth!"

"Are not"

"Are too dammit!" Sirius said grabbing his friends' shirt and pulling him close. Then next thing he did was completely unexpected; he punched his best friend in the face knocking him to the ground.

Everyone turned to see what happened and gasped in shock. "Sirius, what did you do!" Remus said.

"Nothing! _Shit_!" the dark haired boy said and ran out of the room. No one said anything they just looked from James to the door that Sirius just walked out of back. James was just sitting there, he could not believe that his best friend hit him, actually hit him.

That's when the professor stepped in, "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape take Mr. Potter to the infirmary. Everyone else get back to work" he snapped.

Remus walked over to his friend and helped him up, Severus just fallowed them out of the room. Once they were out of the classroom the amber eyed boy flung his friend over his shoulder "Remus put me down!" James said struggling to get down.

"Yeah you are going to hurt yourself! Isn't he heavy Remmy?" Severus asked.

"I am fine and no he is actually pretty light." Remus said starting to walk toward the Hospital Wing.

"Moony I can walk, I only got punched in the face!" James said still trying to get down.

"Oh," He said putting his friend down, "What happened anyway?" he asked.

"He punched me in the face" he muttered again.

"Why? Why would he do that? What did you say to him?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I know you're lying, Sirius would never hit you like that for no reason."

"I said it was nothing now drop it!" James snapped.

"I am probably going to find out about it sooner or later so you might as well tell me now." Remus said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Why did _he_ have to come?" James asked nodding his head over to Snape.

"Because Professor Schmitt told me to, it's not like I wanted to come with you anyway. It makes no sense what so ever." Severus said icily.

"Oh you guys don't start fighting now! You have done so well through the school year, no need to start now." Right then they entered the Hospital Wing.

"Oh what happened this time?" Madam Pomfrey came running over.

"He got hit in the face by his idiotic friend." Snape told the nurse.

"Oh dear, well don't just stand there get on the bed, you of all people should know the procedure by now!" She said running off to her office to get things to fix him up.

When she came back she said, "Mr. Lupin, Snape you can go back to class now."

"Professor you shouldn't leave them alone on a night like this" James said winking.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eye brows and got a strange look in her eyes and said, "Never mind you two can wait for Mr. Potter."

Snape and Remus glared at James, "Want do you mean on a night like this?" Snape snapped.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Remus said quickly.

"You mean you still have not told him yet?" James asked.

"No, he has to figure it out on his own just like you, Sirius, and Peter did. Or I will tell him on the last day of Hogwarts when we move away from home!"

"Well it seems like you have been thinking about it" James said.

"Of course I have! All the time! Now just drop it!" the amber eyed boy angrily.

"Okay boys you need to step back so I can fix this mess up." The nurse said walking over the boys.

She cleaned up the blood on his face and fixed his broken nose with a flick of her wand. "Okay boys, you can go free, you might as well go to lunch now it starts in fifteen minutes." She said and walked off to her office once again.

The three of them walked to the Great Hall and split ways to their own individual House Tables. When everyone in the school came to lunch Sirius was nowhere to be found. "I hope he will come tonight," said a nervous Remus.

"I am pretty sure he will come, he has never missed a full moon." James said.

"Well I wonder where he went."

"Who knows he never runs off to some unknown area, it's usually you who does that. Hey do you think he could be in one of your hiding places?" The messy haired boy asked.

"Maybe, let's go look for him before he does something he will regret." Remus said standing up with out eating lunch.

"What do you mean do you do things he will regret when he's are alone?" James asked mysteriously.

"…come on let's go." Remus said standing up and heading out of the Great Hall.

(A/N: Alright sorry for taking so long, I had a little bit of writers blocks so I decided to catch up and all of my favorite stories that have updated. Also sorry that this chapter is not very good, I have something planned but it will not take place for a while so I need to think of something to happen in the mean time. Well you probably don't want to listen to my excuses so I will get to the responses to the reviews. **Luna87-** I am glad that you found that you like Severus and Remus slash well keep up the reviews. And **Peegchica- **I am glad you like it. To everyone else please review. Thank you.)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 15:**

After looking for Sirius for two hours they finally found him outside sitting by the lake. Which was a very obvious place to look. That's why he went there, because they wouldn�ay sorry for provoking you Sirius and please don't ever punch me in the face like that ever again." James said rubbing the spot on his face where he was hit.

"Well I can't say that I will never punch you in the face again…but I guess apology accepted." Sirius said.

"But that's like friend abuse, you can't hit me."

"Yes I can."

"Okay okay enough fiking you Sirius and please don't ever punch me in the face like that ever again." James said rubbing the spot on his face where he was hit.

"Well I can't say that I will never punch you in the face again…but I guess apology accepted." Sirius said.

"But that's like friend abuse, you can't hit me."

"Yes I can."

"Okay okay enough fighting already or I will be the one who is punching people in the faces." Remus said.

"Sorry Moony." They said in unison.

"That's more like it, okay, now, why were you two fighting in the first place?"

"No reason." Sirius said shortly.

"Fine then, James can you tell me what was going on?"

"Well that's up to Padfoot."

Sirius blushed but it wasn't noticed by Remus, "And I am not going to answer you."

"Fine but I will eventually find out about it anyway." Said Remus not wanting to pry into his friends business.

"Well I really hope you never find out." Sirius muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The amber eyed boy just raised an eyebrow and said," Fine be all secretive on me. But anyways, are you guys coming for the full moon?"

"No need to be so nervous, of course we are going to be there. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't come on our favorite night of the month?"

"Well for you guys. At least you don't have to transform like I do." Remus said.

"Yeah from what we can hear it doesn't sound too comforting." James said.

"Can we watch you transform? Please?" Sirius begged.

"No."

"Come on, I don't see why not." Sirius said.

"Well first of all it gets really nasty and I am naked." Remus said.

"Aw come on it's not like we have not seen you naked before." Sirius said getting hopeful.

The sandy blonde haired boy lied back and stretched on the cool grass, "Trust me you don't want to see it, my transformation is bad enough to make even me vomit."

"You have seen yourself transform before? How is that possible?" James asked.

"I saw it in a pensive some time around the first year I was cursed with lycanthropy." Remus said shaking his head to get the image out.

"Come on just this once?" Sirius asked again.

"If you really want to, but I prefer if you didn't." He said sitting up again.

"Yes!" Sirius and James said together.

Remus just rolled his eyes, "But I am warning you it's not a very pretty sight."

"We'll live." Sirius said.

"We need to get to our next class or we will be late and get a detention. And if you guys get a detention than you can't come remember?"

"Yeah, well let's go then." Sirius said standing up and dusting the grass off his butt. James and Remus did the same and the set off to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When they got there the Marauders took a seat in the back, but when Severus came in and looked at Remus to come sit with him, Remus tried to stand up. But he couldn't he was stuck to his chair.

"What the…" Remus said in confusion.

James and Sirius were snickering to his right; the smaller boy turned around and glared at him. "You can't just leave us now Moony, don't leave me!" Sirius began pouting.

"You guys know that you're not supposed to play pranks on fellow Marauders, right?" Remus asked, his anger rising.

"Oh Remmy you have to wrong idea, we are not playing pranks you, we were just trying to keep you close to us." James said.

Remus murmured something under his breath and turned around to his boyfriend who sat on the other side of the room. "Sev, I can't get out of my seat! They put a gluing charm on it and I can't get out!"

Severus gave him a strange look, "What do you want me to do?"

Remus looked over at his friends who were looking at him then back to Severus, "Come here!"

"What? I am not going over there!"

"Aw, come on! For me?" He asked innocently.

Severus looked troubled, he didn't want to go over there because he had no idea what the Marauders would do to him. But he didn't want to sit alone and he wanted to be with Remus so he said, "Fine!" He stood up, walked over and inspected his seat, checking for anything that the Marauders didn't do anything to it. When it looked safe he took his seat next to the amber eyed boy.

"Whoa okay, I am sorry to say Moony but he can't sit here." James said. Sirius had a dark look on his face.

"It's not like he is sitting next to you so relax." Remus said.

"But Rem, we wanted to talk o you about something, so the bastard has to leave." Sirius said flat out. He was furious that his ex lover brought his worst enemy to their table.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"We wanted to talk about…you know." Sirius said giving Remus a look.

Remus gave him a look back and sighed, "We can talk about that later, right now is class time."

"But Rem…"

"Why do you hate him so much, he never does anything to you!"

"Like I said last year after the OWL's, it's simply because he exists." Sirius said.

"That's not a god enough reason! Let's just be quiet before we get into a bigger argument. I don't want to be messed with about this." Remus said and turned to Severus, "Sorry that this didn't work out how I planned, but stay here, don't let them win."

"We can hear you, you know!" James said.

"I know! I wasn't trying to keep quiet." Remus growled. Sirius and James looked shocked, when Remus growled it was never a good thing, so that shut them up.

Severus just raised his eyebrows, he had never heard him growl. At that moment Professor K walked in.

"Good Afternoon class, today we are going to learn about Dementors and how to cast a Patronus. Though I highly doubt that very many of you will be able to do this spell. So we are first going to take some notes so please take out you parchment and quills. Now the first thing you need to know when fighting a dementor is…"

+Later that Day+

The Marauders walked down towards the Whomping Willow, Remus was nervous as usual, but even more because his friend would be watching him this time. "You guys really don't have to watch, I rather you not." He told them.

"Aw, come on Rem just this once and we will never ask you again, I promise." Sirius begged.

"But like I said it's not going to be very pretty, believe me." Remus was looking at them seriously shaking a bit.

"Only Sirius will be throwing up, but I usually don't throw up at the sight of such things. What about you Peter, you never say much anymore." James said.

"Um… I guess it depends on how bad it is." Peter answered.

Right then they reached the Whomping Willow and Peter transformed into his rat form and ran over to prod the not on the tree. The whole opened up and the others ran over to get in. First Remus then Sirius, then James, and finally Peter. They traveled down towards the entrance of the Shrieking Shack. As Remus was leading them to the room that he kept looking back at his friends, he knew he shouldn't be this nervous but he was.

When they reached the room Sirius said, "So where do you want us to stand?"

"Um…" Remus thought, '_out of here_', "Um, over there in the corner." He said pointing to the right side of the room. The amber eyed boy went to the other and began to undress so he doesn't tear up his school clothes. He was shaking as he put his clothes up on the shelf where his wolf form wouldn't be able to reach them. Remus turned around to see his friends staring at his naked body. "You said you wanted to see the transformation, this part doesn't count. I am not changing yet so you guys could turn around now."

"Oh, ugh sorry." Said James and he turned around along with Sirius and Peter.

"Once, I start changing, which is in three minutes then turn into you animagus forms and I guess you can turn around …and watch if you want to." Remus advised them.

His friends just nodded their heads. They just stood there waiting until Remus said, "You guys I am beginning to change! Turn into your animal forms quick!" he said in a panic stricken tone.

They turned into their forms and turned around to watch their friend as he twitched and fell over. Sirius began to go forward with a worried look on his face but Remus said in a strained voice, "No! Stay where you are!"

His friends watched in horror when the skin ripping, bone breaking, hair growing, and screaming began.

(A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long, I was going to update it on Friday but I didn't get the chance to send it to the house I was going to so I could finish up. So I am terribly sorry. So tell me what you think by reviewing and I will try to update a lot sooner this time. Thanks to **The Demonic Duo**, I will try to improve on their emotions a bit and I am glad you think that my story is interesting. I was afraid that people wouldn't think it very interesting at all. So thank you so so so so so _much_ for the review! Also thanks to **Luna 87**, I am glad that you love it and keep up the reviews please. To everyone else please review! Thanks!)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 16:**

The next morning Remus woke up with not as much pain as he thought he would originally feel. He opened his eyes to find all of his friends sitting around his bed talking quietly. "Hey guys." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey it's about time you woke up, its lunch time already." James said helping Remus sit up.

"How much time until we have to go to our next class?" Remus asked getting over his wave of dizziness.

"About ten minutes, so I guess you will have to eat in here. We have potions next, with the Slytherins." Sirius said a little ticked off. He didn't want to even be in the same room and Snape.

Remus smiled, "I am not hungry, I'll eat later at dinner. So I guess we can stay here for a second before we have to leave."

"Moony, can you please sit with us in Potions today?" Sirius asked.

"But then Sev won't have anyone to sit with."

"He can sit with one of his snake friends." Sirius argued back.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't get along with them, he isn't a true Slytherin." Remus said.

"Then what is he and if he isn't a Slytherin?"

"I don't know."

"See? Now would you please sit with us?" he begged.

"Fine but I'm going to sit with him in our next class." The boy in the bed said.

"Well it's time we head to class before we are late and get any house points taken off. We need to win the House Cup." James said.

"Alright," Remus yawned stretching and sitting up with the help of Sirius. "Padfoot I am not glass I can get up myself."

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to be nice."

They all started to head out when Madam Pomfrey came running out. "Remus John Lupin, you get back in here right this instant. I did NOT say you could leave this infirmary yet!"

"But Poppy I am fine, I feel better than usual."

"But let me check you over before you leave."

"Fine," She came over and began to check him over, "I am going to be late."

"Almost done, you should know by now that you are not supposed to leave here until I say so." Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

"Okay, sorry." As soon as he said that she was done and they headed out towards the Potions classroom. When they got there Remus went strait to his boyfriend and said, "Sev, sorry but I am going to sit next to my friends today. I will sit with you in our next class okay?" he asked.

Severus sighed, "Alright, but you have to give me a kiss before you leave this time."

Remus didn't say anything but he lightly brushed his lips across Severus' and make a kissing noise but didn't actually kiss him. The amber eyed boy was about to turn around but his boyfriend grabbed his hands "You call that a kiss?" he asked and pulled him towards his body into a kiss.

When they broke free for air Remus chuckled and turned around to go to his friends and Severus slapped his ass. "Severus what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You are all of a sudden being assertive, it's unlike you." Remus observed.

"It's nothing, I will talk to you later." He winked at him.

Remus just raised his eye brows and turned around to go with his friends. Sirius was boiling with fury; he was so ready to beat the shit out of Severus at the spot. "Siri? What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Remmy love!" Sirius put on a smile that didn't quite suit him.

Remus looked skeptical at this but ignored it, "Professor Schmitt is coming, so, who am I going to be lab partners with today?"

"ME!" Sirius shouted jumping up and down excitedly.

The amber eyed boy winced "Okay, okay, I will be partners with you just don't scream in my ears like that."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to." Sirius turned around toward the class room door as the Professor opened the door to let his class in. They walked in and took their old seats that they used to sit in before Remus began to sit with his boyfriend.

"Okay class we will be starting a Polyjuice Potion today. It will take us a whole month to make this potion so I am going to assign you the same partners as last time. But you don't have to sit with them today as we are taking notes. Everyone get out some parchment and copy down what I write on the board." Professor Schmitt said and began to explain what to write on the board.

Sirius grumbled, he wanted to work with Remus on this potion. He then raised his hand and waited for the professor to call on him as he wrote with his other hand.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Are we going to be testing these potions on anyone?" he asked.

"Yes your partner will be taking the potion as will you, so you will look like each other for an hour. We will do this at the beginning of class so by the time you leave the potion will be almost over." Schmitt said and went back to the board.

When class was over everyone rushed out and Severus accidentally hit Sirius lightly on the arm when walking through the door. "Watch where you're going Snivellus!" Sirius said and punched Severus in the face.

"Damn it Sirius don't hit him, what's your problem!" Remus said rushing over to his boyfriend.

"No, he needs to watch where he fucking goes!" he shouted and went after Snape. He tackled him and they fell into a full out fist fight. Severus ended up on top and got Sirius really good in the stomach. Then he rolled over and pushed Severus off with his feet and stood up and began to kick him in the stomach.

"STOP IT!" Remus yelled and ran over to break the fight up but it was no use. People began to crowd around and started to cheer for them. The Gryffindors cheered for Sirius and the Slytherins cheered for them both to beat the shit out of each other as they didn't like Severus all that much.

Then Sirius all of a sudden realized that he could just use his wand and began curse his long time enemy but Remus was faster. He took out his wand and muttered "Expelliarmus!" Sirius' wand flew to Remus and he caught it with his free hand. Remus then said a bit louder, "Stupify!" twice and both Sirius fell to the floor and Severus as he was just getting up slumped to the floor also.

The Slytherins were upset that the fight was over and began to complain at Remus. He just ignored him and cast and charm to lift them up so he could take them to the Hospital Wing. James fallowed as did Peter behind them. "I can't believe this just happened! I should have known that something like this was going to happen!" Remus sighed.

"It's not you fault Moony, Sirius has been acting strange and Snivellus had it coming!" James told him, grinning.

"Severus did nothing, I saw the whole thing! Sev was just walking by and slightly brushed against Sirius' arm. Sirius had no reason to touch him." Remus explained to James.

"Okay, fine, I guess it wasn't Snape' fault, but you have to admit that it was a pretty good fight."

"I wouldn't say that, Sirius is in a lot of trouble when he wakes up." Remus said turning to the corridor that the infirmary was on.

"Well I feel sorry for him then." James said sympathetically.

Remus just rolled his eyes and brought them into the infirmary, the second Madam Pomfrey saw them she shrieked and took them in. "What happened?"

"Sirius and Severus got into a fight out side of Professor Schmitt's classroom." Remus explained setting the two boys onto two clean beds.

"Those two! Well at least this is the first bad fight they have had this year. Usually they would have been in at least ten of them already, I wonder why." She sighed tending to the two boys wounds.

Remus, James, and Peter went to sit out of the way as not to get kicked out of the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomfrey was done healing them except for a few bruises that would have to heal by them selves, she took the spell off so they could wake up.

James and Peter immediately went to Sirius and Remus went to Severus. Severus looked around not knowing where he was but relaxed when he saw Remus. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a small headache." Severus said massaging his temples.

"I get you something for that, just hold on a sec." Remus walked over to Poppy and asked for something. She kindly gave him a potion and he gave it to Severus.

"Thanks." Severus mumbled as he swallowed the nasty tasting potion.

The werewolf looked over at Sirius and saw how he was doing. He looked fine just a bit pissed. Remus didn't know how to handle this but told Severus he would be right back. He walked over to Sirius and sat down next to his bed. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because he bumped into me." Sirius said bluntly.

"James, Peter, could I talk to Padfoot alone for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure, we will be over by the entrance, don't take too long." James said heading over to the said place.

"Padfoot what's wrong with you? You have been acting strange lately." Remus asked picking at the blanket he sat on.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong."

"I said nothing, now drop it!" Sirius growled.

Remus looked over at his boyfriend and saw that he was watching them from two beds over. He looked back at Sirius, "No, I am not going to drop it, something's bothering you. Have you told anyone what it is because you seem to be holding it in."

"Yes, I have told James, but he doesn't realize that is what I am mad about at the moment." The darker haired boy grumbled.

"If you can tell James I don't see why you can't tell me."

"Just forget it."

"Or is it about me? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"…"

"Ah, so it is."

Sirius smirked; he had an idea, "Fine I'll tell you, come closer." Remus scooted closer so he was sitting right next to his friends shoulder. "No, closer, so I could whisper it to you." He said taking a glancing at Snape. Remus leaned in closer and Sirius put his hand in Remus' hair and pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

Severus' eyes went wide and he immediately stood up and ran over. Remus struggled to get away and when he did, he said, "I have a boyfriend!" and he slapped him.

Severus jumped over a bed and grabbed Sirius' collar and punched him in the face. "Don't you touch him!" he shouted trying to hit the other boy as hard as he could. James and Peter were running over and Remus just stood there shocked. Next thing they knew Madam Pomfrey was running over and stunned the two students once again. They both fell limp and she levitated Severus back to his original bed.

"Twice in one day! They are both receiving a week's detention!" she huffed tending to Sirius' wounds once again, Severus was fine. When she woke them up this time she said, "Now, you two stay away from each other. I want no more fighting and by the way you have a week's detention in here every day at 8:00." With that she turned around and went into her office.

Everyone was silent, "Padfoot, why did you kiss me?" Remus asked.

"You told me to tell you what was wrong so I showed you." He answered.

"Meaning…?" the werewolf asked confused.

"I love you still."

Remus didn't know what to say, he was not expecting this. He thought that Sirius was over him and that way they would just be friends from then on. But did Remus still love Sirius? No, he loved Severus. Sirius cheated on him with Salina. How could Sirius still love Remus if he cheated on him? So that's why Sirius has been angry. Remus' mind was going a million miles per hour with questions and facts about what has been happening. Finally he said, "Sorry, but I love Severus and you are just going to have to accept that."

Sirius looked away and Remus turned around to go talk to Madam Pomfrey in her office. When he got there he asked, "Poppy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Um, when can they leave?"

"I guess they can leave now, they're going to be a bit sore but its alright." She said.

"Thanks Poppy." He said and turned around to go tell the others. When he got over to them Severus was looking up at the ceiling with a pissed look on his face and Sirius was in the same spot with James and Peter sitting around him. Everyone was silent. "Well Poppy said that you guys can leave and that you are just going to be sore for a while."

Sirius stood up quickly and walked out of the Hospital Wing as fast as he could. "I'll go after him Remus alright?" James asked.

"Alright, but don't piss him off more than he already is."

"Will do, see you later!" James said taking Peter with him on the way out.

Remus turned towards his fuming boyfriend and said, "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting it."

"But why did Black have to touch you let alone kiss you. He knew what would happen. The ass hole could have just told you." Severus said walking beside his boyfriend out of the infirmary.

"Relax, he won't do that again."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because I slapped him and he knows he cannot have me because I am yours." Remus answered.

Severus sighed, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know somewhere alone?" he suggested.

"I am only going to kiss you if you wash your mouth out really good."

Remus chuckled and said, "But I thought you would like to taste Sirius when kissing me."

"Been there, done that, and never want to again. I had to wash my mouth out seventeen times!"

"Okay, I will wash my mouth out for you." Remus said laughing.

(A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, _soooooooooooo_ sorry about not updating. I had major writer's block. Also I am sorry if this chapter is boring but it's what I've come up with. Thanks to **Luna87**- I have no idea where I get this stuff, I usually just make it up as I go or think about it in my boring Math class. I also have no idea how I came up with what I did when writing this chapter, I even surprised myself. So please keep up the reviews. And also to **The Demonic Duo**- glad you liked my last chapter. Now to everyone else please review! Tell me what you think! Thanks, I will try to update sooner this time.)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 17:**

About a month later a day before the full moon Severus was going to meet with Remus in another abandoned class room. He had plans for the next night that he was going to tell Remus about. He was planning on making love with Remus. When he entered the class room Remus was already there waiting for him. He walked over to his boyfriend and sat next to him. "Hey, um could you meet me tomorrow at 8:30 in the Astronomy Tower? I have something planned.e?" Severus asked. He wanted to find out where Remus disappeared to every once in a while. He knew it had to do with something that Remus said that Severus would have to figure out by himself like his friends did. But how could his friends know and not his own boyfriend? It just wasn't right.

"It's nothing, just forget about it okay?" Remus asked.

"I will find out someday you know?"

"Yes, I know, but it's best that you don't know right now."

"How could you be so sure, you never know."

"It's nothing, just forget about it okay?" Remus asked.

"I will find out someday you know?"

"Yes, I know, but it's best that you don't know right now."

"How could you be so sure, you never know."

"Yes, I do know, and would you just drop it? I really don't feel like talking about this." Remus said impatiently.

"Is there no trust in this relationship? Because you are not being truthful at all."

"Yes, there is trust, I trust you, but I just want you to figure this out for yourself. Or I will tell you on the last day of school in our Seventh Year. How ever it turns out, but I am not going to tell you just yet." The werewolf was getting angry.

"Well your "_friends_" know, did you tell them? Or is it just me that doesn't know your secret?" the dark haired boy questioned.

"They only know because they figured it out by them selves. And there are a lot of people who don't know."

"Who _does_ know then?"

Remus sighed and ran his hands through his sandy brown hair, "Dumbledore, the teachers, my family… and Sirius, James, and Peter. That's all."

Severus growled, "What ever. When will you be back from where ever the hell it is you go?"

"I will be back tomorrow around lunch time, depending on how things go."

"Well, I have to get going, so I'll see you later." Severus said standing up as did Remus.

"Alright, bye, I love you." He said giving his boyfriend a light kiss on his soft lips.

Severus walked over to the door and when he got there he turned around and said, "I love you too!" and then he was gone.

Sirius was walking down a corridor thinking. He wanted Remus back and the only way he thought that he could get him back was to get Snape to not love Remus anymore. So then Remus would be free and then he could have his Moony back.

But how was he supposed to get Snape to not love his Moony? He thought of many ways but none of them were even considered possible with out making Remus hate him. He hated Snape so much he just wanted to break everything or better yet Snape himself. He laughed at the idea.

He had no clue where he was going; he was just wondering the halls absent mindedly. James was in the Common Room, Peter was in the kitchens pigging out and his Remus was off somewhere, probably with Snape. Sirius tightened his fists at the thought of his ex-lover and worst enemy together doing who knows what. Sirius growled and punched the wall as hard as he could. The boy hissed in pain as he heard a crack coming from his clenched fist. He really needed to work on his anger problems. So he headed to the infirmary to get his hand healed.

Then all of a sudden he heard the sounds of foot steps headed his way. He hid in the shadows as he didn't want to be seen by anyone at the moment. Once he was fully in the shadows he saw a figure walking fast and right when the figure was about to pass Sirius, he realized who it was. It was Severus Snape.

He jumped out of the darkness and said icily, "Snape, how nice it is to see you here?"

Severus whirled around and caught sight of Sirius Black. "What do you want _Black_?"

"Hm," Sirius thought, what could he say to this greasy old git in front of him? "Well, you want to know what Remus' secret is right?"

"And so what if I do?" he snarled.

"Well, I was going to tell you but you don't seem to want to hear it. So…I guess I won't tell you." Black said coolly.

"What are you getting at?"

"Exactly what I told you."

"And why the hell would you tell _me_ Remus' secret?" Severus growled.

"Well you want to know and you are going to find out anyway, so there is no point in hiding it from you. I won't tell you the secret but I will tell you where you could find out where Remus is going tomorrow night."

Snape was trying to determine if this was another one of Black and Potter's tricks but he decided to hear him out, "Where does he go then?"

"Okay listen well because I am only going to say this once. Tomorrow a little after sun down go out to the Whomping willow, where you will find a long branch. With this branch prod the knot at the trunk of the tree and it will freeze. There will be a whole that will open up, go down there and at the end you will find Remus and figure out his secret." With that said Sirius turned around and disappeared into the shadows once again leaving Snape just standing there to think.

The next night an hour before sun down Severus was outside hidden behind some bushes watching the Willow tree. He decided that he was going to watch it and see if his lover would enter the tree if it was even possible. Severus didn't trust Black; he thought that it was another one of his tricks so he was going to be prepared for what ever was going to happen.

A half an hour later he saw Madam Pomfrey and Remus enter the grounds heading strait towards the Whomping Willow. Was Black telling the truth after all? He watched as they were standing in front of the tree and grabbing a stick and hitting the tree with it. Remus went into the Willow and Madam Pomfrey went back to the castle.

He waited until a little after sun down as not to be caught and as Black had said to go to the Willow. He walked over to the tree and saw the full moon that had just came up. It was beautiful he thought, it reminded him strangely of Remus. When he got to the tree he saw the branch that Black had told him about and that he saw Remus use. He picked it up and dodged the flailing branches has they attacked him. After about five minutes of struggling to get to the trunk of the tree he got it and the tree froze. Severus found the whole and climbed through.

James and Peter were exiting Gryffindor Tower looking for Sirius because they were late for meeting Remus. They couldn't find him anywhere so they decided to go with out him. "Sirius has been missing all day." James told Peter.

"I know, I wonder why. Maybe he is already with Moony and didn't tell us."

"Maybe, but he hasn't done that since they were going out." James said running his fingers through his hair.

When they got down to the Entrance Hall they found Sirius looking worried. "Hey! Sirius, what are you doing?" James called from the other side of the hall.

Sirius now looked nervous as he walked over to his fellow Marauders. He was fiddling with his fingers. "Um, well…" he drawled out.

"Spit it out already! What's going on?" James said impatiently.

"Uh…Remus…"

"What? What about Remus? Did something happen to him?" James said getting really impatient with his best friend.

"Well……ItoldSnivellushowtogetintotheWhompingWillow!" Sirius said as fast as he could. He was really pale and very confused.

James gasped as did Peter. "Sirius what did you do? Oh Merlin!" James started to breath really hard.

"Well?"

"Well Sirius, did Snape already go into the Willow?" James questioned.

"Yeah, he went in right when you came."

"WHAT? Sirius! Peter, go get Dumbledore, I'll go get Snape!" yelled James and rushed out to the grounds to save Snape as the other two ran to Dumbledore.

James ran as fast as he could across the grounds in the cool grass. How could Sirius have done this? Why? Doesn't he know that Remus could be slaughtered or sent to Azkaban if he accidentally killed Severus? With that thought he ran faster than he ever had before, he had to save Snape. When he got to the tree he dived for the branch in a roll and hit the knot before the willow even got a chance to touch him.

He went into the tunnel and ran down the long path. James could hear a growling and hoped that he would be in time. "SNAPE!" he called. But he got no answer. He turned the last curve and saw Snape at the end frozen stiff against the wall. He was looking strait at the werewolf that was in there. Quickly James ran over and pulled out his wand before the werewolf that was his friend jumped at Severus. The werewolf leap at Snape and James he yelled "STUPIFY!" and the werewolf clasped in mid jump. He then grabbed Snape's arm and tried to drag him away but he didn't budge. "Snape! Come on we have to leave because Remus is going to wake up any second! Now come on!"

"R-Remus…is…a-a…"

"Yes, I know now we have to leave or he is going to rip us to pieces!"

That seemed to snap Snape out of his shock and he realized that he better run as the werewolf was now waking up. He let himself be half dragged when James started to run with his arm still in a firm grip. The werewolf had fully woken up and was beginning to chase them down the tunnel but they were really close to the exit. They sped up a little more and jumped through the hole onto the Hogwarts grounds.

But they forgot that the Whomping Willow was still in motion and it tried to hit the two. It was successful in hitting Severus' arm and just barely scraped James' face across the cheek.

The boy with the glasses grabbed the other boy's uninjured arm and dragged him once again out of danger. The hole had closed so Remus couldn't get out. James and Severus were panting and lying on the grass from exhaustion. James looked out over at Hogwarts and saw Sirius, Peter, and Dumbledore coming over.

"JAMES! Are you alright?" Sirius called over, running faster than the others with him.

"I'm…fine…but Snape got…hit by the tree…on the way out!" he gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

Sirius made it to them and checked out James cut on his cheek. "Thank Merlin your alright!" Sirius said hugging his best friend.

Dumbledore and Peter finally made it to the three. "Mr. Potter, Snape, are you alright?" the Headmaster said.

"I'm fine but I am not sure about Snape's arm and I think he is in quite a shock." James explained to him.

"Alright, Mr. Potter." With that said Albus levitated Snape in the air and began to walk to the infirmary. "Come along."

Sirius helped the exhausted boy to his feet and they set off to Professor Dumbledore's office.

(A/N: I am sorry about my last chapter and I hope you like this one much better, I do. Thanks to **Luna87-** Thanks for your e-mail, and I am trying to change this up a bit. I am also very glad that you would love my story no matter what because I don't love my story all that much. But thanks for the review! Please keep them up. Also thanks to **The Demonic Duo-** I have to agree with you about the chapter being odd but I hope this one is better. Thanks for the review! And to everyone else, please review, I will try to update ASAP. Thank you)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 18:**

When Dumbledore, Sirius, James, Peter, and Severus got to the Headmasters office, James and Sirius took some seats near the desk and Severus was slouched over another chair. As this has hardly anything to do with Peter so he went back to the Tower. When Albus took his seat in the main chair he looked angry. The students had never seen this old mad angry ever. "So who is anyone going to tell me what happened?" he asked. Silence fell, you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

It was like that for what seemed like forever when James said, "Well…are you going to tell him Sirius. I am sure you are cause of all this!"

"…um…It's all my fault." Sirius said but nothing more.

"What is all you fault? What did you do to cause all of this?" Dumbledore asked Sirius.

"I told Snape Remus' secret."

"And why would you do that? Did Remus want Mr. Snape to know?"

"No, he wanted him to figure it out himself or Remus was going to tell him on the last day of our seventh year." Sirius said. His ears were ringing and he was thinking about all the damage he has caused.

"So why did you tell Severus his secret, what were your approximate words?"

"Well…I told him that I wouldn't tell him Remus' secret but I would tell him how to find out. I told him how to get into the Whomping Willow."

"And what were you expecting to happen to Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore continued his questioning. He was not happy, he knew that Severus needed medical attention but he wanted to get this over with before Madam Pomfrey took his student away. He silently cast a healing charm that would only help to keep the pain away until Madam Pomfrey came to get him. Severus looked at him in confusion. Albus couldn't allow his student to suffer anymore than they have to.

Sirius broke him out of his train of thoughts, "I don't really know, I just wanted Snape to stay away from Remus."

"Aren't Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin together?"

"Yes and I didn't like the idea, I don't think that Remus deserves that slimy greasy old git!"

"Mr. Black, please cease from calling him names, it's really not necessary."

"Fine, but I think Remus deserves someone better!" Sirius said beginning to stand up.

"Who? You?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, I don't even think I deserve him anymore! And don't talk to me!" Sirius said sitting back down.

"Okay, we are not getting any where at the moment. So James will you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked now looking at James.

James cleared his throat, "Well, I was just looking for Sirius with Peter and I found him in the Entrance Hall looking very nervous. So I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow. I freaked out and told Sirius and Peter to get you while I go and get Snape." James said, he lied about the just looking for Sirius part, they were really going to go meet Remus but he couldn't tell the headmaster that.

"So Remus told you guys how to get into the Whomping Willow? When?" Albus asked.

"Yes he did, last year. When Sirius, Peter, and I asked where he transformed he made us promise that we would never go down there on a full moon night. So we promised and he took us down there. We don't go there much, Remus doesn't like it and it's sort of creepy down there." James finished.

"So when you found Severus what was happening?"

"He was against the wall with a horror stricken face on and Remus was about to pounce on him. So I stunned Moony and grabbed Severus and we ran but as you know stunning a werewolf doesn't hold for long so he woke up and began to chase us. Snape and I jumped through the whole but I had forgotten about the tree and it attacked us. Snape got hit in the arm and I got a cut on my cheek." James said pointing at the cut wiping the blood off and rubbing it on his grass stained pants.

"So I guess that makes you a hero Mr. Potter." Albus smiled. "Mr. Snape do you agree with everything that was said that happened?"

"Yes, the story seems to fit. But I think that Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin were in on this trick." Severus accused. Sirius and James raised their eyebrow at what he just said.

"I was not in on this and neither was Remus. Do you really think that Remus would do this?" James asked.

"Well he didn't tell me about his lycanthropy!" Snape shouted, he felt betrayed, hurt, anger, and sadness. He couldn't believe that his lover, no ex-lover was a fucking werewolf! How could he have ever loved Lupin? He didn't ever want to see him again! He felt like crying but he would not allow himself to do so in front of two of his worst enemies and the headmaster.

"Well I assure you that Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter were not in on this were they Mr. Black?"

"No! I was alone and Remus has been gone for a while so how were we supposed to make a plan like this? I made this all up by myself." Sirius snapped.

"Mr. Snape don't take this out on Mr. Lupin, he didn't do anything. Anyway I am very disappointed in you Mr. Black do you know what could have happened if Mr. Snape was bitten or killed?" Dumbledore looked at Sirius seriously.

"Um, no"

"He would first have to be expelled from this school as he is not allowed to even be here. Then he could have been sent to Azkaban or the Ministry of Magic could have slaughtered him or he could have been shot with a silver bullet. Do you really want that to happen to Mr. Lupin?"

Sirius visibly paled and he was shaking. He was not informed of when would happen should Remus bite someone or kill another. "Um, no, I had no idea. I didn't mean to tell Snape. It just slipped, I was just so angry! Damn!" Sirius slammed his fists on the desk. Remus would never forgive him.

"Watch you language! Now Mr. Black I want you to serve detention for two months and you have no more privileges for the rest of the year."

"Yes sir." Sirius said, he did not complain because he knew he deserved it and more. He thought that Dumbledore had let him off too easy. But he knew he was going to be punished by Remus and James enough. Sirius didn't think he could even look at Remus in the eye for at least a long time.

The Headmaster stood up, "You can leave to the hospital wing now as Severus and James needs to be looked at. Sirius take them there with out fighting with Severus on the way. But Mr. Snape, before you go, I need to ask you to please not tell anyone of Remus' condition."

Severus looked up and sighed, "Yes sir, I promise."

Sirius, James, and Severus all stood up and walked out of the Headmasters Office. The walk to the infirmary was a long and silent one. Everyone seemed to be thinking about what was to happen and what has happened. James and Sirius walked side by side like they always do but further away than usual. Severus just fallowed at a distance behind them caressing his arm. When they got there Madam Pomfrey came out and sent them to a bed each. She tended to Severus first which took quite some time. They were all still silent. When she got to James she just gave flicked her wand and the cut that was beginning to get infected. She gave him and Sirius a Sleeping draught and the two walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Severus had to stay the night to be closely watched.

James and Sirius were in the Gryffindor Tower and Peter was already asleep snoring loudly. "Sirius, I hope I am very pissed off at you right now?"

"Yes, I know." Sirius said softly. He felt horrible, how could he have done this to the one he loves. He regretted ever cheating on Remus. He hated himself for it; it's what caused all of this mess. When he was with Remus he was the happiest he had ever been but he had to ruin that. Well at least there is a chance that Snape could dump him; that would be great for Sirius.

James and Sirius got in their own beds and split half the sleeping draught as they wouldn't be able to sleep at all without it. They at least needed some sleep. But they were worried about Remus as they were not there last night he probably ripped himself up pretty bad. But they took the sleeping draught anyway because they needed their sleep.

A little after sun rise Madam Pomfrey went out to go get Remus to bring him back from the Shrieking Shack. When he was in the infirmary he was covered in blood. The werewolf had bit and scratched at himself for the rest of the night from not catching the human that was standing right in front of him. Severus saw him brought in and gasped; he didn't think that from just being a werewolf could do that much damage.

Madam Pomfrey laid him on one of the hospital beds close to Severus and cleaned him up and healed his bite and scratch marks. He slept there until 8:00am. When he woke up he felt pain unlike usual, it felt like before his friends had become Animagi. He looked around for his friends that would usually be there to ask what was wrong but when he opened his eyes he found no one but Severus looking at him a few beds over. He was confused. Why did he feel like this and why weren't his friends here? Did they not come last night? He decided to talk to his boyfriend, "Sev, what are you doing here?"

Severus looked like he wasn't going to answer but he looked over at Remus and said, "Don't even talk to me."

"W-_what?_ What are you talking about, what's wrong?" Remus asked, did something happen, did Severus find out his secret? But Severus wouldn't talked to him he looked away and stared out the window.

A few minutes later the Hospital Wing doors flew open and Remus looked up to see who it was. It was Sirius, James, and Peter. James looked pissed and was the first to reach his bed; Sirius was second looking like he just saw a ghost, and Peter fallowing him looking scared. "What's going on you guys, something's wrong and I can't figure it out." Remus asked but no one said anything they just stood there. "What? Are you guys not talking to me either?" he asked close to tears, why was everyone acting strangely? He wanted to cry but he wouldn't allow himself.

Finally James spoke, "Sirius has something to tell you."

Sirius looked down twisting his hands in nervousness. "Um…"

"Don't even start _this_ again Sirius; I am not in the mood for it." James said.

"Okay, um, Remus, I am really sorry but I told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow…"

Remus' eyes widened and he looked over at Severus and began to breath really hard, "I-I didn't bite you did I?" he asked Severus shocked.

Severus didn't answer, he just looked away, so Sirius answered, "No, you bit no one, but you almost did."

"Then why is he in a Hospital Wing bed, what happened?" his face darkened.

"Snivellus and James got attacked by the tree and that's about it." Peter said.

The werewolf looked horrified and began to mutter "oh my god" a hundred time under his breath.

"I-I'm sorry Moony, I didn't mean for this to happen." Sirius said.

"Sorry is not enough Sirius! How could you? Do you know what could have happened to me if I killed Severus or bit him!" the amber eyed boy said. This had to be a dream, Sirius; his friend/ex-lover had betrayed him.

"Yes, I know sorry is not enough, I don't know how I could make it up to you, I don't think I ever could. And I now know what could happen if you did something to Snape, and I didn't know before, but Dumbledore told me and if I knew than I probably wouldn't have done it. I couldn't help myself." Sirius sighed, he was truly sorry.

"Why though Sirius? What have I done to deserve this?" Remus was one the edge of tears, he had never cried in front of his friends before and he didn't want to now, but he couldn't help but let a few tears drop.

"You have done nothing, it was all me and I feel so bad, I want to say I'm sorry, but I know you won't accept it, so I don't know what to say to you. I just wanted Snape to stay away from you, he doesn't deserve you, you deserve someone better. Not even me." He said the last sentence in a whisper.

Remus didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Finally after about five minutes of an uncomfortable silence Remus spoke to Sirius, "Go away."

"What?"

"I said go away, I don't want to see you eight now."

"But Re…"

"GO!"

Sirius looked hurt but he turned to leave anyway and when he got to the door he looked back and saw Remus roll over on his bed and James moving over to comfort him.

(A/N: Hoped you guys liked this chapter. I just started Spring Break yesterday so hopefully I will have more time to write if my brother and sisters let me on. So thanks to-

**Luna87- **Thanks for the long review, I am beginning to like my story a little better now, but only a little. So please keep up the reviews.

**Shimmer of an Angel-** This is a Snape/Remus fic bit Sirius likes Remus but Remus doesn't love Sirius anymore. And to everyone else please review! Thanks, bye)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 19:**

From all of the commotion Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to see who was harassing one of her patients. But when she arrived everyone was quiet, they all sat there thinking about what had happened. But it was far past time for her students to be in class, "James, Peter, I think its time you get to class, you can come visit your friend at lunch if you want to." She suggested.

James stood up, "your right, I'll see you at lunch Moony. Peter, come!" he motion for Peter to fallow and they walked out of the infirmary.

"Severus, you can leave later tonight and Remus I'll let you go maybe tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey told the remaining two.

"But…Poppy…"

"You injured yourself worst then usual, do you know why? Because normally you would have been out of hear later this night."

"I-I'm not sure." The werewolf said looking down in his lap.

"Well I will be in my office if you need anything."

Remus and Severus sat in silence for what seemed like hours casting questioning looks at one another. Finally Remus said something, "Sev, would you please talk to me?"

Severus didn't say anything, he didn't want to. So he rolled over on his bed, pulled the thin sheets over his head, and tried to block out the sound of his boyfriends voice with the pillow. Severus was still extremely upset; he did not want to spend his time in this horrible place with a _werewolf_ until tonight. It was still morning and he would just have to sit there and ignore his ex-lover. Or he could try to escape but he would most likely to be caught and have to spend more time in this place. So he decided to stay where he was and think about what he was going to do.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

For the rest of the day Sirius avoided everyone. He couldn't talk and work things out with his Remus, James was pissed that he would do this to Remus, and Peter just did what ever James did. So he couldn't go to any of the Marauders. He needed to find someone to talk to, someone that would listen to him. Maybe some girl from Hufflepuff that he could get and do what ever he wanted with her.

So at about mid afternoon Sirius went out to find someone. He could get any girl he wanted, that was what it was like before he became lovers with Remus. He used to have every girl and now he decided he was going to back to being Sirius Black, the Hogwarts Sex God.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The next day Remus was let out of the Hospital Wing. He headed toward the Gryffindor Common Room all by himself, he needed to be alone right now but that wasn't going to happen because James was heading his way.

"Remus…I am really sorry about all of this mess…"

"It's not your fault Prongs, its' Sirius', I need to talk to Severus, do you have any clue where he is? He won't talk to me." Remus said sadly looking at the floor.

James sighed, "I honestly have no idea, but if he isn't going to accept your lycanthropy Remus, you should just forget him. But maybe he needs some time to think. If he accepts you for who you are, then I think that we made a mistake about Snape and you deserve him." He smiled.

Remus was a bit shocked about what James had just said, he was right, but he couldn't help also smiling about James admitting that he made a mistake about someone. "Thank you James, are you hungry, because I am."

"Yes, famished actually, the Great Hall or the Kitchens?"

"Well, I'll have to say the kitchens this time; I don't feel like being around a lot of people at the moment." The werewolf said. This would keep his mind off Severus for a while.

When they got there Remus had a whole bunch of chocolate and fruit. James and Peter ate a lot more meal type things; they felt that Remus deserved to have as much chocolate as he wants. But once he finished eating he looked sad again and James quickly spoke, "do you want to play a game of chess?"

Remus thought for a minute and said, "Well I was thinking I should go and talk to Severus now. I think I might know where he is."

"Are you sure so soon?" Peter asked.

"Actually, yes, he has had enough time, and I cannot wait any longer." He said standing up and turning to leave out the door.

James quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm, "Be careful Moony, I don't want your feelings to get hurt anymore than they already are, you don't need it right now."

"Thanks James." With that he left the kitchens and headed towards the lake.

When Remus got to the grounds he could see a small form sitting next to the tree that he hid under before. As he made his way over to his boyfriend was he? He was getting nervous and a bit shaken. Now that Severus knew of his condition he knew things between them would change.

He came quietly behind Severus and sat down right next to him. The second he sat down Severus stood up to leave but Remus grabbed his sleeve. "Severus please," he begged.

The boy froze in his tracks, "What do you want Lupin?" he said icily.

Remus was hurt by his voice but said, "Severus, I am sorry, do you not like me anymore just because I am a werewolf?"

"Yes, I am mad because you are a filthy werewolf and because you lied to me."

"I had no choice; I am not allowed to tell anyone."

"You told Potter, Black, and Pettigrew."

"I didn't tell them! They found out themselves. I am still the same person you loved, you just know one more thing about me and now you hate me? Did you even love me at all?" Remus said on the verge of tears. Severus wouldn't even look at him.

The dark haired boy was silent, "Yes I loved you but now how am I supposed to trust you know? Do you have any more other secrets that you would like to let me know? I don't think I even know you."

"I swear, I have no more secrets, or not any I could think of at the moment."

"What about all those scars on your body? You can't have gotten all of those from just transforming once a month." Severus asked.

"Well…I got those from…" Remus looked down he had never told anyone this before, "I…um…used to c-cut myself and the other ones are from…from…from my …father." Remus let a few tears out, "I have never told anyone."

Severus finally looked up at the werewolf; he had no idea what to say.

"Well, I'll be going now, see you later." Remus said standing up quickly but now this time Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him onto a hug.

"I guess I am sort of confused right now, I need to think things through. And I will come to when I have sorted everything out. Is there any other huge secret that you haven't told me that I should know about?"

"No, that's about it, I am so sorry."

"Bye." Severus said and he was gone.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

When Remus got back from the lake he went into his nice soft bed and fell asleep. He was still a bit tired from his last transformation and his worry over Severus and Sirius. So he had fallen asleep really fast. James and Peter came up soon after but Sirius never came up. He couldn't go there because he knew that Remus would be there. He was also trying to find a place where he can sleep for the night.

James was the first to wake up and when he looked over at everyone's bed he saw that Sirius' were still open and instantly he knew he had not come back to Gryffindor Tower last night.

So he decided to wake Remus and Peter up and then go on a search for Sirius. James opened Remus' curtains to find Remus already awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Remus, it's time to get up." He turned to wake up Peter but turned around because he just had to ask, "Hey what did Snape say yesterday?"

Remus looked over at James and said, "That he is confused at the moment and needs to think things through before anything happens and that he will find me when he has decided."

"I think that's reasonable enough, but if he says anything bad about you being a werewolf, he will have to answer to me."

Remus smiled, "You don't have to do that, and even if he doesn't love me I will always love him."

"Aw, how cute!"

"Shut up James!"

"Hey do you know where Sirius is?" James asked.

Remus' face darkened, "I have no clue, but I don't want to see him for a while. I am still really pissed off that he betrayed me. How could he do it? How? I mean I couldn't even tell Severus, and Sirius, who doesn't even like him could?"

"I don't know Remus, but he really does seem sorry."

"I know, but I don't think I can trust him for a while. First he cheats on me and now he betrays me, how can I trust him ever again?" he asked trying not to cry for all the pain Sirius has but him through.

"Well I should probably wake Peter up now and I will search for Sirius later and give him a big beating." James said smirking to himself.

"Prongs, don't hurt him, I don't mind if you talk to him but please don't hurt him…well I actually wouldn't mind you hitting at least once. I think he sort of deserves it."

The messy haired boy raised his eye brows and dropped his jaws at him, "Oh my god! What is this world coming to?"

"What?"

"I mean Remus; the most pacifist person I have ever met wants me to hit Sirius? I should write this on my calendar!" James said excitedly running over to wake Peter up for the news. "PETER! Wake UP!" he said flinging the covers off of his plump friend.

Peter groaned and turned over, "what do you want?"

"Wormtail, go get ready, classes start soon! And guess what?" he said moving to whisper something in his ear, "_Remus wants me to hit Sirius!_"

Peter's eyes widened, "Are you okay Rem? Do you need to go to the hospital wing again?"

Remus sighed, "No, Peter I am fine," he said like he was talking to a child, "forget I even said it…I am going to go take a shower." With that he left to the bathroom to get ready for classes.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

A few days later of thinking Severus had finally made his decision to go back to Remus. He could see that his love wasn't in on the joke because he could tell that Remus was obviously pissed off at Sirius. He had been ignoring him and Sirius seemed to be out of their little group now. All he had to do is deal with his boyfriend's lycanthropy and they would be fine, he was just going to have to accept it if he wanted to be with Remus.

So he was headed toward Remus after their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. But Black was too, he had to hurry, he had to get there before Sirius did. So he ran and Sirius caught on and he began to run too. He ran faster and faster and when he got close enough jumped and grabbed his boy friend around the waist as Black arrived and turned around. Remus looked startled.

Severus just saw Potter give him a warning look and motioned for Pettigrew to fallow him. It was time for Severus to speak as Remus was sending him questioning looks. "Hey, um Remus, sorry for freaking out on you, can we go back to being lovers?"

Remus looked about ready to cry once more, "Of course I would love to!" and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his Chap Stick filled lips.

"So, winter holidays are coming up, are you staying here or going home?" Severus asked. He really didn't want his boyfriend to go back to his house. He was unsure if Remus' father still abused him. If he still does there would be no way he was going to let Remus go. He had already left the werewolf for a few days; he didn't know he would be able to last the two weeks of winter holidays.

Remus looked as though he was thinking, "Well…I don't know, my parents haven't sent anything about it. I will ask and find out for you. Do you have anything planned?"

"No not yet, but I bet we can think of something."

(A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I guess I had some major writers block. Does anyone think I should put this story under Severus and Remus instead of Sirius and Remus? Any questions about my story? Well anyway thanks to:

**Luna87-** Or should I say Ms Luna Potter? Well I don't think I am going to fallow the book very much anymore. I might have a few things from it but I will not fallow it exactly, don't really think it would work, like you said. I am also not really sure how this will end, but let's say it won't end for a while. Thanks to the review my friend.

**Chaeli.meep. – **I am very glad you reviewed; I wouldn't have finished this chapter for another couple of weeks if you didn't. Thanks so much, I think you broke my long writers block. I am also glad that you love my story! Please keep reviewing!

To everyone else, like usual, please update!)


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 20:**

Remus was on his way to the Owlery to send his letter asking weather he should come home for Christmas or not. He walked into the room to find his brown owl sitting on its perch waiting to deliver a message to anyone. He walked over, avoiding all the shit on the floor and tied his letter onto his owl's leg. "Give this to my parents" he whispered to it. When he turned away after it flew he crashed right into Sirius. Remus quickly looked down and tried to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Wait," Sirius whispered, "please, what can I do?"

Remus decided not to answer and continued at his attempt to escape the room. Sirius was not going to let him go that easily and began to chase him once he saw him leave.

Remus began running too; he did not want to talk to Sirius so soon. He ran as fast as he could down the halls trying hard not to crash into anyone or get caught by a professor. He turned a corner quickly and looked back to see how close the other boy was and crashed right into someone. Remus looked down quickly to see who he had landed on, and surprisingly enough it was none other than Severus Snape. Together they fell to the floor with Remus lying right on top of Severus.

Remus saw this as a perfect chance to get rid of Sirius. He grabbed his boyfriends head and gave him a rough kiss, pinning him down more than he already was. Right then Sirius turned the corner and gasped at what he saw. He was not expecting this, how was it that Snape just had to be there when he needed to talk to Moony alone?

Passer bys were now staring at them and finally some really short second year with his group of friends yelled, "GET A ROOM!"

Sirius turned around and left as Severus and Remus broke apart. He didn't want to deal with the awkwardness it would have caused if he had stayed. "What was all of that about?" Severus said licking his lips.

"Thank you for being right there. Oh, and I was just trying to get away from someone, but they are gone now so you don't have to worry about it." He smiled

Severus gave his boy friend a weird look and stood up. He held out his hand to help Remus up and also helped dust him off. "Thanks."

"So would you like to go to an empty classroom and talk?" Severus asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked confused.

"Well…I would like to know more about your…uh…condition." He whispered the last word smirking.

Remus paled and his heart sank a bit but nodded anyway. "Okay, come one let's go." He knew he was going to have to explain everything to Severus one day, so he might as well get over it now. He was going to tell his the truth about everything. Well not about the Marauders secret, maybe when they were older.

When he reached the empty class room they sat down on a couch that they transfigured from a chair. "Okay, so…what about my lycanthropy would you like to know about?"

Severus thought for a moment, "When did you first get bitten?"

Remus sighed, "Well I was bitten when I was six years old."

"Wow that long eh?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on Rem; don't be all shy like that."

"Okay I am just not used to it."

Severus looked confused, "Not used to what? Being a werewolf? I would think you would be used to that by now after all these years of being one"

"No Severus not that, I just don't like talking about it very much! I no, I do not think I will ever get used to the transformations" Remus said hotly.

"Okay, sorry but can I still ask you questions?"

"Sure, as long as you don't say anything to make me mad. Alright?" Remus asked.

"Alright, alright, so how did you parents take it?"

"Is this supposed to be like an interview or something?" He looked up at his boyfriend raising an eyebrow. "Never mind. Well at first they were distant and were afraid to get too close to me as they thought I would rip them apart. But soon, my mom began getting closer and she basically took care of me as my dad wouldn't." Severus looked like he was about to say something but shook his head and let the werewolf continue.

"My father started drinking from the stress of what had happened and would come home drunk, and he isn't a happy drunk. You need to promise me something Sev." He took Severus' hand and squeezed it looking up into his lovers black eyes.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Promise me that you will not to do anything to my father, no matter what I tell you about him alright. I have never told anyone before and it's because I don't want them to know. So you promise?"

"I promise." He said giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ok then so…where was I? Oh yeah, my dad began to drink and he would come home late, then he would beat on my mom. In the morning he would act like he couldn't see the cuts and bruises and would go to work. So after about a year when I was seven he began to bet me too." Remus convinced himself he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't.

"Don't say anything until I am done." He took a deep breath, he was sweating and shaking a bit out of nervousness and continued his story. "With my transformations and his beatings I would never have one day that I could go with out suffering from cuts and bruises. He attacked me because he didn't like the fact that I was a werewolf. He couldn't stand to have a son that was a monster even though it was only one day out of the month. He sent me to these werewolf camps where there were tons of us and they would teach us to train the wolf. My mother doesn't get beat that much anymore, his main focus is on me."

"But when I was at the camps he wouldn't be able to get me. I could easily kick his ass, but I could never to that to my father even though he does it to me. So when I was eleven I did get my Hogwarts letter and my mom really wanted me to go so father wouldn't get the chance to beat me for a few months." Severus felt really sorry for Remus so he took his hand and squeezed it tightly and allowed for him to continue.

"So mum, dad, and I went to Dumbledore and we told him about my condition and we talked about pre cautions that had to be made in order for me to come to school here. I couldn't tell anyone that I was a werewolf. I was so nervous but I was also glad that I could escape from my father. Now he only messes with me on holidays that they want me to come to and during the summer. So that is basically it." It was silent. Remus didn't even shed a tear but hardy anyone has ever seen him do so.

"I am so sorry Rem-"

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I just wanted trust in this relationship, so that is why I told you. You can now forget about it all."

"But Remus, you can't-"

"Yes I can, now leave it." He said stubbornly.

"Okay then."

"Okay." It was silent again. "So let's go to lunch I am starving."

"Do you want to eat in the kitchens instead of the Great Hall? So we can eat together?" Severus asked running his hands through his silky black hair. "I really wish that we could sit with who ever we want to during meals. But I guess that eating with our own house will prevent a lot of fights."

"Let's go to the kitchens but James and Peter will be worried. I guess they will be fine with out me. So let's go."

They got up and headed to the kitchens. When they got there the house elves got them what ever they wanted and they sat down to eat. "So I think I finally know where they got the name Moony from. But I am not sure about the others. Your nick name comes from you being a werewolf with the moon."

"Yep, I don't like the moon but I don't mind being called Moony. It's a name for the group, you know, we called ourselves the Marauders." Remus said taking a bite of his crackers.

"Yeah, I know your group call each other the Marauders but do you know what?" Severus asked getting a nasty smirk on his face.

"What? I don't like that look!" Remus said eyeing him carefully.

"Did you know that Moony sounds a lot like moon me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on I am your boy friend, I can say stuff like this." Severus said, "So are you going to moon me?"

"No!" The werewolf said blushing.

"Aw come on! I want to see that sexy thing!"

"No now stop it or I'll get you!"

"Whoa, is that a threat?"

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

Sirius was desperate to get his friends back. He was dieing with out them. So when he saw James and Peter at the Gryffindor table he walked over to sit next to them. But they paid no attention to him. Sirius sighed, "James. Peter. Please what can I do to make it up to you? I am sorry I betrayed Remus, I couldn't help it and you know that. So please still be my friend. I am nothing with out you guys, I need you. Please." He begged.

James spoke after the silence that lingered after what Sirius said, "As touching as that all may be my dear Padfoot, but we are not forgiving you until Remus does. He was the one who got hurt so therefore we are with him. You are the one who did the wrong thing. Sorry Sirius, please leave now."

Sirius stood up, "I am so sorry" he said before he left out of the Great Hall with out eating anything.

"You should be saying sorry to Moony, not us." James called after him.

"Hey James do you know where Remus went?" Peter asked.

"He said that he was going to send a letter to his parents, but he should be back by now. Well he could have crashed into Snape. You never know, but I am sure he's fine."

"So you are fine with Remus and Snape being together now? Because sometimes it seems like you are okay with it and sometimes you seem to be completely against it."

"Well Peter, I am confusing myself, I think that Snape it good for Remus because he accepts him for who he is and will try his hardest to protect him. But I have always hated Snape and always will. We will never get along but I will for Moony because he deserves it." James answered.

Peter looked at James like he had to heads, "Are you sure he is good enough for Moony? I really don't think so."

"Well it really isn't much of our business unless there is a chance that he could get hurt. But it doesn't look that way any more. So yes, I do think that Snape it good enough for Remus even though that sounds completely insane coming out of my mouth." James shook his head not believing what he was saying even though it was all the truth.

"Well if you're sure. What about Sirius?" Peter asked, he like to hear others opinions before he decided things for himself to make sure he was with everyone else. That was just the way he was.

"Well like I said earlier he should say sorry to Remus before he comes back to us. Usually I would take Sirius' side for anything but not this, he has gone way too far. I have no idea what went through his mind when he cheated on him or when he told Snape Remus' secret. It was not his secret to tell and he should know that." James said taking a bite of his turkey and cheese sandwich. "But he does seem pretty sorry. So we will just have to stick with Remus until Sirius apologizes. Everything seems to have gone down hill since Sirius cheated on Remus. So it is basically all Sirius' fault to begin with. If Padfoot never cheated on Moony than he would have never been with Snape and he most likely wouldn't have told Snape about Remus' secret. I don't know how Rem will ever trust Sirius again after his betrayal. Well we need to get out of here. I am finished and it looks like you are too." He stood up along with Peter and they left the Great Hall to the Common room to finish up on homework.

(A/N: Sorry it's short and a bit late but man 20 chapters, I never though I would get this far. Is there any comments, questions, clarifications, concerns about my story? Well anyway thanks to:

**Mrs Luna Potter-** I have read Late One Night, I really liked it. I will try to do some plot twists but I don't think there is any in this chapter though.

**chaeli.meep.- **I am glad that you liked my last chapter, I hope you like this one as well.

**Ditzen- **I don't know about Remus and Severus breaking up and Remus going back to Sirius. Maybe I have this fic in the wrong place. Sorry for the spelling errors.

Thanks again and is there any comments, questions, clarifications, concerns?

Please Review!)


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 21:**

Remus was eating breakfast with James and Peter when his owl flew in and dropped his letter on his plate dirtying the letter with syrup from his waffles.

"Who's that from Remmy?" James asked taking a bite of his toast.

"It's from my parents most likely telling if I have to come home or stay here for winter break." He said wiping off the syrup from his letter with a napkin.

"Oh I see, I have to go home and so does Peter. I am not sure about Sirius though, I think he might be staying here unless my parents invite him over again, but they haven't mentions it." James said.

Remus opened the letter and it said:

Dear Remus,

We only want you to come home for two days during the two week winter break. We already worked this out with the Headmaster. You will be coming on Christmas Eve and Day by floo powder in the Headmaster's Office. Then you can go back to Hogwarts with your friends.

Love,

Mum

P.S. You can bring a friend so that your father wont do _you know what._ Love you.

Remus was so glad that he could bring a friend. But he couldn't bring James or Peter as they were going home; he wasn't on speaking terms with Sirius so all that was left was Severus, his boyfriend. All he had to do is ask Severus and try to hide their relationship from his parents. This would be rather difficult. Remus folded his letter up smiling.

"Well, what did it say?" Peter asked.

"My parents want me home for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I could also bring one friend. But you guys are going home and I have decided to bring Severus."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean your parents don't know about you being gay do they?" James asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Well, no, but we could just try to hide it. It will only be for two days, I think we could handle it. I just have to ask him if it's okay, then write back to tell my mom that I am going to bring him."

"I still don't think that it's a very good idea, I mean it's really obvious no matter how hard you try to hide it. But if you try really hard than I think you might just barley pull it off. They might just think that you are really close friends with him." James said.

"Yeah we could act like really close friends; that might just work." Remus said thinking about it.

"Are you ever going to tell them that you're gay?"

"Well yeah…when I move out of course. It's hard enough for them to deal with me being a werewolf but being a gay werewolf…I don't think they would be able to take it." It would give his father an even more reason to dislike him, or hate might be the more necessary word for it. "Well I am going to ask Sev, alright?"

"Don't get side tracked!" James smirked. "Okay then. We are going to be out by the lake if you want to join us, we might go for a dip in the ice cold water."

"Okay, I will try to meet you there. Bye."

"Bye" James and Peter said in unison. Remus got up and walked to the exit of the Hall and looked over to his boyfriend and motioned him over and left. "He's most likely not coming back." Said James.

Severus stood up from his table and left his empty plate, he hadn't had the chance to eat yet. He sighed feeling hungry and left the Hall. Remus was waiting next to the doors with his arms folded in front if him. "Yes?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about this winter break." Remus told him.

"You don't have to go home do you?" he asked worriedly.

"Well yes I do, but…"

"No, you can't leave me! Please stay here. I won't let your father hurt you!" Severus said grabbing his boyfriends' shoulders and shaking him lightly then pulling him into a hug.

"Sev I was just going to-"

"I am keeping you here and there is no one that can stop me…well maybe you of course. But you can't go!" the dark haired boy said seriously.

"Listen to me!" Remus said fiercely with a small growl; that caught Severus' attention. "I am going to my parent's house for two days. And my mum said that I can take a friend. My dad doesn't know that I am taking a friend though, so now he won't do anything to me if somebody else is there. And…"

"And…?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me if you aren't going anywhere."

Severus stared at Remus for a couple of seconds thinking about what was going on. Then he said, "Of course I will go with you, I don't have to be home this Christmas because my parents are having some party."

Remus jumped up on Severus so he had to carry the other boy, Remus gave him a few sloppy kissed and said, "Break starts tomorrow but we don't have to leave until Christmas Eve and we will be there for Christmas day. Then we will stay one more day and we we'll come back because my parents have to do something but they won't tell me what they are doing."

"Yeah, my parents do the same. But anyway guess what?" Severus asked the werewolf leaning down close to his ear.

"What is it?"

"I am going to give you an early Christmas present soon."

"How soon is soon?" Remus asked confused.

"You'll see."

"Aw, come on tell me, why are you doing this to me?" the amber eyed boy whined.

"Because I can, I will, and I want to."

"Fine, be that way."

"Okay then I will. So what do you want to do today, I'm bored." Severus complained.

"Well I was supposed to go to the lake with James and Peter; I think they are waiting for me at the moment."

"You guys are going to jump in that lake? Are you insane?" The dark haired boy looked shocked. "You will freeze to death!"

"I know it's just beginning to snow, but its fun. We try to see who can stay in the cold the longest, do you want to try? We can do it together." Remus offered.

"You're insane, did you know that?"

"Aw come on it's really not that bad. We cast heating charms on our selves after we finish going in so we don't get sick."

"I don't think your friends are going to want me to go with you."

Remus sighed, "Sirius won't be there and James doesn't mind you too much and Peter…well he goes with anything James will do. So I think you will be fine, just don't get in James way."

"Fine, I will go, but I am not sure that I will be going in the water. I'll just watch"

"Wuss" Remus winked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I just called you a wuss, are you going to do anything about it?"

Severus growled and tried to snatch Remus' robes but he moved back to dodge him. "I am going to get you!"

"I'll beat you to the lake!" Remus said running out of the room and down the corridor. Severus chased after him as fast as he could. He saw Remus turn a corner and he followed him. Soon they were together running out of the Great hall and onto the Hogwarts grounds. James and Peter saw them running and raised their eyebrows, why were they running over to them? They had never seen Snape run ever, he was usually so stiff and always walked or walked fast, but never ran. Remus ran faster and faster leaving his boyfriend behind. Severus was getting a bit slow, he was tired. Remus was just about to the lake with Severus close behind. He stopped dead right before he stepped into the water and the dark haired boy crashed into his boy friend. They fell over into the icy water that was a bit lower than freezing temperature.

"Oh my fucking God! This is cold!" Severus yelled when he sat up in the shallow water. He grabbed Remus' hand to pull him out of the lake while chanting "its cold, its cold" over and over again.

When they got out of the water Remus laughed at the look on Severus' face, he looked completely shocked, he was shivering, his lips were turning blue, and his clothes were sticking tight to his thin body. Remus gave the dark haired boy a hug and kissed his blue lips, "You're freezing!"

"No shit! Okay, I need my wand!" Severus said while searching his uniform. "I can't believe what just happened!"

"Sev, relax, I have my wand." Remus said twirling it in his fingers. "You know, you look sexy when you're all wet!" Remus growled.

The dark haired boy blushed but quickly got over what his boy friend said as he felt the cold come back to him. "Well what are you waiting for? We are going to get hyperthermia and die! Cast the spell!" he said paranoid grabbing for the wand.

"Calm down, being cold for a little while is not going to kill you," Remus said pulling the wand away from Severus' reach and cast the warming charm a few times for warm him up. "You know Sev; body heat is the best way to keep warm." He said grabbing Severus' belt loop and pulling him closer.

"Rem, are you coming over or are you going to shag your boyfriend into the sand?" James called over to them.

The couple blushed; "I will be right there!" the werewolf called back. He then turned back to his boyfriend, "Well do you still want to come with us still or no?"

"Um actually, I am really hungry, I haven't had a chance to eat, and I don't want to hang out with your friends right now. So I think I will go, see you later, love." Severus hugged him tightly and then took off towards the castle still shivering a bit.

Remus turned around toward James and Peter and started to walk to them a little out of breather from running and from falling into the water. It looked like they hadn't gotten in the water yet. "Jump in!"

"What? Not with out you!" Peter said.

"I just jumped in, it's you turn now. Jump or I will have to push you in!" James and Peter paled a bit, they knew Remus was capable of getting them in by force but he had never done it before. Remus was usually not that mean unless he was mad but he rarely ever gets mad. The only person he ever gets mad at Sirius. 'Speaking of Sirius,' Remus thought 'where was he anyways? He might be in the kitchens or something, which is where he likes to hang out when he wants to be alone.'

The other two boys jumped in at the same time slightly splashing Remus' recently dry robes. But Remus didn't care because he was still thinking about Sirius. He sat down on the damp grass as Peter ran out of the water as fast as he possibly could. James came soon after as he could take the icy water a lot longer than Wormtail could. Remus thought that maybe him and Sirius will never be friends again as he kept on losing his trust with major things like cheating and betrayal. Well Sirius was his best friend, maybe they can work something out, it would just take time to recover from what he has done to him. He was broken out of his thoughts when James asked, "Moony, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking." Then something hit him. Severus was going to the kitchens and Sirius was most likely there too. "Um Prongs, I think Sev and Siri are about to meet in the kitchens. You know Siri likes to hang out in there when he is mad, and Severus just left to go there. I will be back okay?"

"No, wait, I want to go with you, Sirius said that he was going to stay there for the rest of the day." James said drying himself off and Peter too as he had a hard time with drying and warming charms.

"Okay, are you sure? And I thought that you weren't talking to Sirius."

"Well when I went there earlier he was there. Anyway we need to go or else there might be some blood shed tonight." James told him.

"Well what are we waiting for then, let's go." Remus got up with the help of James and they ran to the kitchens with Peter not too far behind.

When they got to the kitchens they found Sirius and Severus just standing there staring at each other with their wands drawn. If looks could kill they both would be dead right now. All of the house elves were crowding in the corner as far away from them as possible.

Remus stepped in the room and could feel the tension, "Severus, Sirius, put your wands away." He said cautiously drawing his own wand.

"Not until he does," growled Sirius.

"Stop acting immature; both of you put your wands away at the same time." James intervened.

"James don't tell me you are on his side?" asked Sirius shocked.

"I'm not on any ones side, I just don't want there to be a big fight right now, now that Christmas break is coming up in a few days."

"What does it matter anyway? I don't care anymore. Remus hates me, you hate me, and even Peter hates me!" He raised his wand but before he could do anything Remus yelled, "Expelliarmus!" And both Severus and Sirius' wands came flying towards Remus.

"Sirius, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what? We will talk later." Remus said grabbing his boyfriends hand, "Come on Sev."

"Wha-"he said being pulled out of the kitchen.

When they got to another corridor leaving James and Peter to deal with Sirius Remus turned around and said, "Thank god you weren't hurt. I am so glad that you didn't do anything to him Sev. I love you."

"I love you too Rem."

(A/N: Okay I know this chapter kinda sucks but I needed another chapter so I can start my next. I don't know when I will next be updating because I have to go somewhere for a month and I will hardly have any access to a computer. I will try to get one in with in the next month though. Well anyways, thank you to much to all of those who have reviewed:

**Nightmare-Chan22 **– I am really glad that you like my story, and that I have got you to like Sev/Rem. I will see what I can do with your request.

**Abragini** – I am happy you like my story. I think that the people who read it like my story much more than I do.

**Someone belated** – I was wondering where you went and was telling my friend that you give good advice. Personality with Severus is really hard; I never know what he should say or how he should react to things. I do know I have a problem with writing my characters personality, but I am trying to work on it still. Thank you for reviewing and for the advice.

**Gold-Saiyaness** – Thank you for telling me to put a warning up, I didn't even think of it. I am really sorry about that scene, now that I think about it I think I shouldn't even have put that part in. I am glad you like my story.

**Sunflower Seeds** – You will see in the next few chapters.

**Pixyfairy120** – Thank you for reviewing.

**Mrs. Luna Potter** **– **Hey, I hope you are feeling better, thank you for reviewing. I will try to see what I can do.

**Chaeli.meep. **– Thank you for reviewing.

Okay, well a lot of you have been asking the same question and I don't want you to get upset and stop reading my story because of this. I am a huge fan of Sirius/Remus too but they are NOT getting back together. I can't see anyway that they can. Sirius has already messed up too much. I do like Sirius/Remus a little better than Severus/Remus, but this story is a Sev/Rem. I am very sorry to all those who are not too happy about this but it's just the way it is. Thank you.)


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 22:**

"Hey Sev over here!" Remus called waving a hand. Severus looked over, grabbed his traveling bag and walked over to him. They only needed a small traveling bag as Severus and Remus were only staying over for two days. They were about to enter the Headmaster's Office.

"Do you know the password?" Severus asked.

"No, but I can guess."

"Really? How would in the world would you be able to guess, he has probably made a password that nobody can even think of."

"Well then you obviously have not been in there too often." The werewolf smiled.

"How many times have _you_ been in there then?" Severus asked raising a brow.

"Too many times to count." Remus replied, Severus looked at him strangely, "I mean, being with the Marauders…tends to get you in a lot of…trouble. Then there is my lycanthropy that had to be discussed. We haven't been in there that much this year though."

"Well I have only been in there twice. Once you know of and another time before that. Well anyway, what do you think the password is?"

"Anything that is a sweet or candy that's muggle or magic." Remus said.

Severus looked at him again, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, now start guessing! Um…how about…lemon drop?" he said looking up at the gargoyle, nothing happened.

"Milky Way?"

"Skittles?"

"Sugar Quills?"

"100 Grand?" Remus asked, the suddenly the gargoyle moved. "That was quick! Come on."

"That was too easy, almost anyone could get in," Severus said following his boyfriend up the stairs.

When they got the top of the stairs they were just about to knock on the door when Dumbledore said, "Come on in."

"Hello Dumbledore," Remus greeted.

"Hi Headmaster," Severus said shyly.

"So you have decided to take Severus I see?" Dumbledore asked, Remus nodded wondering how he knew that he was taking someone, but then again, he knew everything that went on. "Over here are you best be on your way." He said standing next to the fire place holding out some floo powder.

"Thank you Dumbledore." The amber eyed boy said grabbing a handful of the powder, he stepped into the fire place and said, "Number 68, Lupin's Home." And he was gone.

"Thanks," Severus said copying his boy friend, "Number 68, Lupin's Home." The next thing the Slytherin knew he was sprawled out on the floor of Remus' living room.

"Severus get up," Remus grabbed his hand helping him up.

"Thanks," he said, and then he looked around and saw Remus' Mother and Father standing there. His father has a strange look in his eyes.

"Mum, Dad, this is Severus Snape, my friend. Sev, this is my Mum, Cathrine and my Dad, Aidan." Remus introduced.

"Hello Severus," Cathrine greeted.

"Hi," Severus smiled.

"Remus, you didn't tell me that you were going to bring a friend over." Aidan said with a dark look coming across his face and quickly fading away.

"Um…"

"I asked if he wanted to bring friend, but I wasn't going to tell you until it was official, but I guess I forgot to tell you when I got his letter back." Cathrine said.

"Well…okay but you two better behave."

"Alright boys, you go drop your things off in you room and come back because I have lunch made for you guys." Remus' mom told him.

"Okay, we'll be there soon mum." He gave her a hug and gestured Severus to follow him.

When they got into the bedroom Severus saw that Remus had a queen sized bed in the center of the back of the room. There was a desk to the right covered in neatly stacked books and papers and cups of quills. He had a book case over flowing with books on the other side of the room and a few posters of some wizard bands and muggle movies. The walls were painted a dark blue and there was a window at the head of the bed. "I like your room," he said setting down his bag next to the desk.

"It's pretty plain; I can do what ever I want with it though. We need to get to the kitchen and remember, we can't show any sign that we are together." The werewolf warned.

"I know, now let's go."

When they entered the kitchen they saw a table full of food made by the house elf named Tony. Cathrine and Aidan were already sitting, waiting for them. Remus sat down followed by Severus. "Okay then, let's start."

"So, Severus, what house are you in?" Aidan asked taking a bite of his corn.

"Slytherin."

He raised his eyes brows, "Oh really?" he said suspiciously. "Making friends with Slytherins now son?"

"He doesn't belong in Slytherin Dad." Remus told him taking a bite of his chicken.

"Why not?"

"He just doesn't belong; I have no clue why he was put there in the first place."

"Let him speak for himself, Remus!" His father warned glaring.

"Yes Sir," the werewolf mumbled.

"What happened to Black, Potter, and that other kid…what was his name again?"

"Peter Pettigrew father, Peter went with James to his house and Sirius, I haven't a clue, and the two of us aren't exactly on speaking terms right now." Remus told them.

"Oh dear, why not? I thought Sirius was your best friend." Mrs. Lupin said.

"It's nothing to worry about mum"

"If you say so."

After that they just ate in silence. With Aidan giving Snape suspicious looks, Cathrine just enjoying dinner, Severus trying to not look at Remus' father, and Remus trying to eat and every once in a while glancing at his boy friend.

When dinner was over, Remus said, "I will help clean up."

"There is no need dear, we have a house elf now, remember?" Mrs. Lupin reminded her son.

"Oh yeah, okay then, we will be in my room."

Remus headed to his room with Severus behind him, once they got in the room the werewolf said, "That was kinda awkward."

"Yeah, I wonder why your dad was looking at me all strangely." He said sitting on Remus' bed.

"It's because he doesn't like Slytherins. He was in Hufflepuff and my mum was in Ravenclaw." Remus explained.

"Oh, well then how the hell did you end up in Gryffindor?" the dark haired boy questioned.

"I guess it's because of the wolf. He has many Gryffindor qualities. I have a lot of Ravenclaw qualities from my mum too." He said jumping to lie down on the bed. "What house do you think I should be in?"

"I mix between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Severus replied.

They could hear foot steps coming up to the room, Remus quickly sat up just as the door opened. Cathrine popped her head in the door, "Severus, do you want to sleep on the couch or on another bed for tonight?"

Severus and Remus looked at each other, "No thank you Mrs. Lupin."

"Oh you have such good manners. Are you sure?" She asked, they both nodded, "Alright then, I will be in the living room if you need anything."

"Thanks mum, we'll be okay. Bye."

"Bye, you two." With that she left the room.

"Hey, Rem?" Severus asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you transform here?"

"Oh, um…I transform in a shed that has metal walls and a metal door so I can't get loose. We put up a lot of silencing charms on it so no one can hear, even though we live pretty far away from kind of civilization. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…could I see it?" Severus asked.

"I guess, I really don't like to go there, but I guess I can show you."

"We don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it." The dark haired boy offered, lying back on the bed, slightly showing a bit of his thin and pale stomach.

"No it's okay, I don't mind." He fell down on the bed and rolled on top of his boy friend. He kissed him but Severus pulled away.

"What if one of your parents walks in?" he asked with a worried look. "Your dad would probably kick my ass."

"Probably," he rolled off of him and stood up, "So you want to go now?"

"Sure why not?" Severus said standing back up.

Remus opened the door and Severus followed him out. When they got to the living room they saw Remus' mum sewing something up. "Mum we'll be out side, I just want to show him some stuff."

"You go ahead, have fun."

"Bye mum."

"Bye Mrs. Lupin!"

"You don't have to call me Mrs. Lupin dear, it's Cathrine." She smiled.

"Okay Cathrine, see you later."

"Bye."

The couple left out of the door, "Damn, you really do live out in the middle of no where don't you?"

"Yeah, it's because of my Lycanthropy. Otherwise we would be living in a city with lots of people." He took a big breath, "I like it here though, you can breathe, see the stars at night, and do what ever you want with out any annoying neighbors trying to bug you."

"Yeah I guess that would be pretty nice."

"It is. The shed is over there, you see it?" Remus pointed towards it. The shed was hidden by a bunch of trees and large bushes, pretty far away from the house.

"Yeah, could we go over there?" Severus asked.

"I guess but there isn't anything interesting over there." He said walking towards it.

"What I think is interesting is where you transform. I would like to see the Shrieking Shack too, not many people go in there now. There are also a lot of rumors about that place" He said with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Well since I have come to Hogwarts the only people that have been in there are Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius, James, Peter, and you but not for long I don't think."

"You showed the Marauders?" Severus raised a brow and almost tripped over a rock.

Remus reached for Severus' arm just to make sure he didn't all the way. "Be careful! But yeah we used to go in there all the time. We didn't this year, a lot has happened."

They got to the shed and went inside. "Ah it's pretty nasty in here." Severus said. The walls were covered in shredded carpet with stains of blood on them. Under the carpet was metal just as Remus had said. "So your transformations must be really bad huh?"

"I haven't gotten used to them, but they have gotten better." Remus told him coming up to him and hugging him. "My parents won't look in here, so we can do what ever we want." The werewolf then placed a light kiss on Severus' lips.

"Yeah but this place is pretty bad," Severus said giving him a kiss back. "We should probably leave."

"I guess you're right."

"When's the next full moon?" Severus said stepping out of the shed and looking up at the sky that was not quite dark yet.

"In ten days, so I don't feel much from the moon right now, but I will about three days away from the full moon." Remus locked up the shed and put the key back in his pocket. "I need to get my mom to cast another cleaning spell in that place, it is getting pretty nasty."

"Yeah." Severus sighed. They started walking back to the house. By the time they got back to the house it was almost dark and it was time for dinner. Dinner wasn't as awkward as lunch was. When they finished Severus and Remus went to the bedroom to talk for a little while and then go to sleep.

Right when they were getting ready for bed in just a shirt and boxers, Mrs. Lupin came back in and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the couch or somewhere else. I can transfigure a cot for you."

"No thanks Mrs. Lupin, I am fine here." Severus said.

She gave him a strange look, "Well if you say so…Oh and its Cathrine remember?"

"Oh, sorry Cathrine."

"Well goodnight you boys," She said kissing Remus' forehead and leaving the room.

After she left the amber eyed boy locked the door and got in bed as Severus did. "Hey Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"After Hogwarts, do you want to live together?" Remus asked snuggling up to his boy friend.

"Sure, as long as we get to do this all the time. I will soon inherit some money from my family so we can use that to buy a house."

"I have been saving up some money for a place. But I am not sure how I am going to get a job with being a werewolf." Remus said sadly.

"Maybe you can work in a few wizarding places and if it doesn't work out then I guess you can work as a muggle. They won't notice as quickly. What do you want to be anyway?" Severus asked.

"I wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But I don't see Professor K giving in any time soon."

"Really? I wanted to be the same thing. But if that wasn't free, I wanted to become the next Potions master. Professor Schmitt looks like he wants to leave soon; maybe I can get that one." Severus said running a hand through Remus' sandy brown hair.

"You would make a good Potions master." Remus complimented.

"If you had to have a muggle job what would it be?"

"I would have to say a librarian."

"Oh really?"

Suddenly they heard something at the window. The two looked up to look at it and there was someone there trying to open it. "Who is it?" Remus demanded.

"It's Sirius." The person outside answered finally getting the widow open and popping his head in.

"Sirius? What the hell are you doing here?" Remus said just as Sirius caught site of Severus Snape.

(A/N: I made this chapter a lot faster than I thought and I think it is incredibly boring. I just wanted to at another chapter in before I leave for a month. I am hoping that the next chapter will be much better. I might get one more in but I don't know if I can do it. Well anyways, Thank you to:

**Chaeli.meep.** – You were fast to review! Only after having the chapter up for 11 minutes I got a review and I was shocked. Thank you for reviewing.

**Abragini** – I am still sorry about Siri and Remy not getting back together, but I don't see anyway how that would be possible. I will see what I can do though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nightmare-chan22** – Thanks for reviewing and I am really glad that I got you to like Sev/Rem. I am glad you love them.

To everyone else, please, please, **_please_** review. Thank you.)


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 23:**

"I came to work things out. I heard that you left to your house so I decided to come and talk to you. Great, I didn't know _he_ was going to be here." Sirius spat the word "he" as if he had just swallowed a disgusting pill and had the most bitter after taste. Sirius was about to lunge at him but Remus stopped him.

"Sirius, why couldn't you wait until I came back? I am only staying two days." Remus told him, clearly irritated.

"Well I didn't know how long you were going to be gone and I knew that I probably wasn't ever going to be able to talk to you at school. So I thought that this would be the perfect time." Sirius said worriedly.

"Sirius YOU have become a real pain in the arse, do you know that?" Remus replied a little too loudly.

"Well you're going to have to talk because I have no where else to be, I have been traveling all day," Sirius said back in a tone that was a bit to happy. He had just realized that if he had known where else to go he'd have to stay here. Therefore Remus and Severus couldn't get to friendly with each other. Not while he was around at least.

"Sirius, I am not in the mood to talk right now. So I guess that you will have to spend the night." He said.

"What do you mean spend the night; your parents don't even know he is here. Wouldn't you get in trouble or something?" Severus asked Remus.

"I might get in trouble if I am caught by my father but I am sure that my mother won't do anything to me. My dad is a night time Auror and my mom is just stays home. So my dad isn't here right now."

"Where do you want me to sleep then? In your bed?" Sirius asked smirking.

"_No_! You will be sleeping on the floor _dog_!" Remus retorted. Severus smiled.

"Fine, I see how it is. But are you sure you don't want to talk right now?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I am sure; we'll talk in the morning."

"Then where is _he_ sleeping then?" Sirius asked pointing at Snape, jumping through the window onto the bed.

"With me of course," Remus smiled.

Sirius sighed, "I see how it is!"

Remus grabbed a blanket and pillow from his closet and handed it to the animagus. "Here you go, now go to sleep, you really piss me off you know, you know."

"I know, I know, do you need to remind me?" he said setting his bed up and lying down. "This is so uncomfortable you know."

"Well no one asked you to come through my window did they?" Remus said getting back in his own bed with his boy friend. He turned the light switch off and everything was black. "Good night."

"Night" Said Severus scooting closer to his boy friend.

"Night, now I don't want to be hearing anything nasty up there." Sirius called over from the floor.

"Good night Sirius!"

"Okay, okay night."

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The next morning Severus woke up to the smell of bacon. 'The new house elf must be cooking.' He rolled over and saw Remus' sleeping form. He began to twirl his fingers through his long soft hair. This seemed to make him stir awake a bit.

"Yes Rem?" Severus said in a groggy voice. He needed water because his mouth was too dry from sleeping with his mouth open last night. He moved his mouth around trying to regain some moisture in his mouth again.

"Morning, and Merry Christmas" he whispered. "My mum might be getting us soon. I can smell the bacon."

"Yum, that sounds good." Severus said leaning in for a kiss. The door was still locked so they had nothing to worry about. Severus rolled on top of Remus straddling him. "Merry Christmas." He whispered back. He began kissing his lips, down his chin, to the nape of his neck. Severus began to reach up his shirt and was working his hands up Remus' chest; he then decided to take the shit off when they got interrupted.

"I can hear YOU!" Sirius called out very irritated. He sat up, "did you forget I was here?"

"Oh yeah, Sirius I forgot about you." Remus laughed.

"Do you know how wonderful it is to wake up to hear your ex-boyfriend kissing another guy, especially with someone you don't like?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Actually, no I don't, and I don't think I want to. Merry Christmas Sirius." Remus said pushing Severus off of him.

"Merry Christmas."

"My dad will be home at eleven. So you have to leave before then Sirius." Remus warned him.

"Fine, can we go and eat now, I am starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." Sirius complained.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"I was trying to find a way to get to you. So I didn't have time to eat." The animagus began to clean up his blanket and pillow.

Remus and Severus went over to their bags and slipped on a pair of pajama pants on and walked over to the door. Severus opened it for Remus, then walked through him self, leaving Sirius behind them. When they got into the kitchen they saw Mrs. Lupin sitting at the table. "I was just about to get you two." She looked up. "Oh, I didn't know we had another guest."

"Don't you remember me Mrs. Lupin?" Sirius asked.

"Oh Sirius dear! I have missed you!" She said coming over to give Sirius a hug. "And just how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cathrine?"

"More than I could count Cathrine." The animagus smirked.

"So when did you get here?"

"Just last night."

"I heard that you and Remus aren't exactly on speaking terms." She showed a small smile.

"Oh, yeah that is what I came here for." He said.

The werewolf leaned over to his boy friend, "I swear that my mum likes Sirius more than she likes me."

Severus stifled a laugh, "I 'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Remus shifted over to the side of his mum. "Mum, let's eat. We are pretty hungry and have many things to discuss before dad comes home."

"Oh, right. You boys sit down and have a great breakfast. I have already eaten so I'll go work n the garden in the back. We will open gifts after you have your little talk" With that she left out the back door and the three boys sat down at the table. They had eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice. When they were finished they went into the living room and took there seats with Severus and Sirius sitting further away from each other.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I was really, really, really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I know sorry isn't enough for betraying you, but I had no intention of hurting you. How can I make it up to you?" Sirius apologized.

Remus thought for a moment, "The only way that I can see you making it up to me is if you never betray me again. But I don't now if that is possible because you have betrayed me by cheating on me and then telling Sev how to get in the Whomping Willow."

Sirius sighed, "I promise."

"You promise what exactly?" Remus urged.

The animagus put his hand up. "I solemnly promise that I will never betray you again."

"Now if you ever betray me ever again, I won't be so forgiving." Remus advised.

Sirius stood up and walked up to Remus. He grabbed his friend's hands, pulled him up from his seat and gave him a bone crushing hug. Severus stood to make a move but decided to sit back down. "I missed you so much Moony!" He said swinging him back and forth.

"Okay Siri…you…killing me…can't breathe…" Remus murmured from against the taller boy's chest. "I miss you too!

Sirius looked down, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." He said pulling Remus away from him again the giving him another hug just for fun. Sirius sat down and said, "Only about two and a half hours until your dad gets home. Do you want to get your mum and open presents? I got you something Rem." He winked at Remus, scooting closer to him so their legs were touching.

"I have a boyfriend Sirius stop trying to flirt with me; I know you are trying to piss him off." Remus said looking over at Severus who was glaring at the other dark haired boy.

"Thanks Rem." Severus smiled at Remus and then glared once more at Sirius.

Sirius just gave him an evil look and said, "I will go get your mother Moony." He stood up and left out the back door.

Remus looked over and just realized the tree in the corner of the room full decorated. "Wow, look at all those presents!"

"Yep and I bet most of them are for you." The Slytherin said walking over to steal Sirius' spot next to Remus; he didn't want Sirius to try to molest his boyfriend.

"I guess that would make sense."

"Hey you never gave me that early Christmas present you talked about." Remus complained.

"What early Chr- Oh I decided to give it to you today." He smiled, "But later in more private."

Sirius and Mrs. Lupin came in laughing about something and came to sit down in the living room. "Hey the bastard stole my spot!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Sirius don't use that language in my house!" Cathrine snapped.

"Sorry, I just wanted to sit next to Remmy." He pouted.

"Stop being so pathetic and sit down so we can start opening gifts!" Severus told Sirius.

"What? Don't tell me what to do; you're not the boss of me."

"Sirius, Severus that is enough. Don't make me lock you two in a room and fight it out. Trust me; don't think I won't do it." Remus threatened them. Sirius got a look of horror and Severus had a looked of disgust written all over his face.

Remus' mother laughed, "So I take it that the two of you don't get along?"

"They have never gotten along mom and I don't think that they ever will."

"Why not, they both seem like lovely young boys?" she asked confused.

Sirius made a gagging noise, "Snape is not lovely, he is a stupid Slytherin that stole my- I mean that I have always hated." He said pointing at Severus

Severus looked out raged but couldn't say anything with out letting out his relationship with Remus to his mother.

"Can we just open the gifts now?" Remus asked before the conversation got out of hand.

"Yes dear we can, who wants to go first?"

"I do!" The animagus raised his hand.

"So immature." Severus murmured.

"Do you know what you? You need to shut the hell up!" he shouted.

"Sirius, I have never seen you like this! You need to watch your language." Mrs. Lupin scolded. "Now Remus why don't you go over there and pick one out for someone?"

"Yes, mum." The werewolf walked over to the tree and picked something out for Sirius otherwise he would have to hear him whine all day about not opening the first present.

He opened the gift that arrived this morning from James. It was a headband with black puppy ears and a note that said "you're more like an ass than a dog"

Sirius and Remus started cracking up while Severus and Cathrine looked at them like they were crazy. "What's so funny?" his boyfriend asked.

"Nothing, it's just an inside joke between the Marauder's" Remus explained still laughing, "James is hella dumb."

"You can say that again."

He picked another gift out with out looking and it was from himself to Severus. "Here it's for you."

"From who?"

"Me"

"Oh." He took the small package and began to tear the wrapping paper; he then opened the box and saw a necklace. The chain was a silver color with a pendant hanging from it. It was of a gold lion with a green snake wrapped around it. The lion represented Remus and the snake representing Severus. On the back of the pendant was written "SSRL." Severus gasped giving Remus a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Sev."

The next gift was from Sirius to Remus. He got him a big box of chocolate, "Are you trying to make me fat?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Just kidding, thank you Sirius." Remus said giving him a hug too.

It continued like this for a while until it was a half hour before Remus' dad would come home from work. "Alright I should get going." The animagus told everyone.

"Yeah you should." Remus told him.

"Bye Sirius. Come and visit anytime alright?" Cathrine asked.

"I will Mrs. Lupin, see you later." He said giving her a hug.

Remus walked Sirius to the door, "How did you get here?"

"By broom and the Knight Bus. My broom is outside." Sirius told him.

"Well be safe," Remus said giving him a hug.

Sirius slapped Remus' butt and then ran out the door yelling "Bye!" before Remus could say anything. The werewolf shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Sirius."

When the amber eyed boy got back to the living room his mum was gone, most likely tending to her winter garden. Severus was still sitting there waiting for him. "Sev, let's go to my room now."

"Alright, so I could give you your Christmas present."

Once they were in Remus' room Severus went through his bag to get the gift. "Ah, I found it, here you go." He said handing it to his boyfriend.

Remus ripped open the paper and then the he opened the box and what he found shocked him. "Hand cuffs and chains? Where did you get these?"

Severus laughed, "From this one hidden store in Hogsmeade."

"You will have to take me there one of these days,"

Remus smiled. "Are you trying to tell me something Sev?"

He grinned, "Maybe. But later at Hogwarts okay?"

"Okay, love you Sev."

"Love you too Rem." He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

Just then they heard the crack of someone apparate. "That's my father, lunch will be ready soon."

"It's sucks having to work on Christmas."

"It's part of being an Auror. There are a lot of crimes around this time and more suicide attempts too." Remus informed him.

"Oh, that's right."

"Well we should go and see my father and then eat lunch, I am getting hungry." Remus said rubbing his thin stomach.

"Yeah me too." He gave his boyfriend on last kiss and they left the room.

(A/N: Okay I finished this one pretty fast and almost before I got any reviews. Once again I don't know when I can next update. I will try to get another chapter in within the next few days but I am leaving in four days and it takes me about two days to write a chapter because I have so many distractions. I'll be leaving for a whole month and lately my mom had bee nagging at me that I have been on the computer way too much. I am practically on the computer all day but I don't get to do much because I have to pack and then my mom is always telling me to clean up my sister's messes and no one around here ever shuts up. So that I why it takes me so long to write so little. Well anyway on the reviews:

**Nightmare-chan22** – I am sorry there is no fight in this chapter. I was almost done with the chapter when I got your review otherwise I would have put a fight in but I couldn't fit it in with what I had. This chapter was a little hard to write. Thank you so much for the review.

**satin insanity** – I guess this chapter answered you question. Thank you for

reviewing.

**Abragini** – I think this chapter answers your question too. Sirius does want to try to kill Severus but he is holding back because Remus is there. Thank you for reviewing.

**chaeli.meep.** – Hello, thank you for reviewing and I guess this chapter answers your question also.

To everyone else please review. I will try to get in another chapter before I leave but I can't promise anything. Thank you.)


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I_ only own Salina._

**Cheated –Chapter 24:**

The four of them gathered once again for there last meal. Each of them was fixed on the delicious food they were enjoying. Severus had no doubt that the Hogwarts house elves were the best cooks until he had a taste of Tony's crispy chicken, soft rice, crunchy broccoli and sour dough bread. He was trying to enjoy every bit of his meal, yet not enjoying it too much as he was sure Mr. Lupin hadn't taking his eyes off him since he sat down. Severus' thoughts were soon interrupted when Mr. Lupin asked "What did you boys do while I was at work this morning?" he asked suspiciously knowing they must have been up to know good.

"We just opened presents and talked." Cathrine told him.

"Is there anything for me in there?" he asked.

"Yeah you have some things, sent from your grandma, me, mum, and a few other people." Remus said. Suddenly he felt something under the table moving up and down on his calf. He looked over at Severus but he was just sitting there eating. Remus tried to move his leg but the thing followed him. He looked under the table and saw his boyfriend's foot there. So he kicked his foot away.

"Remus what are you doing? Stop looking under the table." His mother scolded him. But the foot was coming back and he couldn't do anything with out making it look suspicious.

"Nothing mother, it was just a bug." Remus sent Severus a glare making sure his parents didn't see. But Severus didn't even acknowledge him, he didn't even look like he was doing anything but eating.

"So Severus what kind of grades do you get?" Aidan asked.

"Pretty good ones I suppose." He replied.

"Like what kind of good ones?"

"All O's just like Remus." He said taking a bite of his chicken.

"That's good. What do you plan to do after school then?"

"Become a professor at Hogwarts." Severus answered smiling.

"What do you want to teach?" his father asked.

'What is this some kind of interview?' Severus thought. "Either a Potions Master or a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I am great at potions but I like the defense class better."

"Oh really, that is what Remus wants to be."

Severus was still messing with Remus. The werewolf took a bite of his chicken and began to choke.

"Remus are you alright?" His mother said patting him on the back.

"I-I'm fine mum." He said.

"Are you sure you look really odd." She asked.

"I'm just really hungry." Remus said taking another bite out of his food.

"Do you need to go outside Rem?" Severus asked in concern.

Remus looked at him, and thought, 'he is so dead, I can't believe he did this in front of my parents.' "Actually yes, I-I think I need to go outside." The werewolf quickly got up from his chair and walked as fast as he could to the front door and left.

"I wonder what his problem is" Aidan said.

"I have no idea." Severus said. "I think I will go and see if he is okay." He got up and left out the front door. When he saw Remus he said, "Hey are you okay wouldn't want you to turn into a cherry or something"

"Of course not you stupid arse! I can't believe that you would do that in front of my parents. I mean what do you think would happen if my father caught us playing footsies under the table?" Remus ranted walking back and forth.

"Okay, just sit here and relax, I won't even touch you. Then we can go back in." Severus said sitting on the front porch chair that was made of wood.

"You will pay for this later you know!"

"Oh, I know!"

They sat out there for a while and then went inside after a while to finish their dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were already gone most likely to their bedroom. Together they finished their dinner.

"We leave tomorrow at lunch. Then we will go back to Hogwarts and maybe get my whole dorm to ourselves. We can maybe get around to using those handcuffs. Remus said smirking, "Let's go to my room."

Severus smiled glad that they could soon use the handcuffs that he got his boyfriend. "What if Black is there?"

"Then I have no idea. He most likely went to James' house though. His parents treat him like a second child, I swear." Remus said shaking his head.

Severus raised a brow." So he is like that with both your parents and Potters?"

"Yeah he is really good at getting adults to like him. His parents hate him because he isn't in Slytherin and a few other reasons. He is the first Black in Gryffindor in a long time."

"I see, so he is like the white sheep in the Black family?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think he will no longer be living there any longer anyway. He said something about living with James soon. But anyways, let's go to bed." The werewolf said opening his door.

Once they were both in Remus' room he locked the door and they both got into the usual boxers and shirts and slipped into bed. Remus then turned off the lights and snuggled up to Severus who leaned in and kissed him. "Not tonight Sev. You are in trouble, later. Good night."

"Come on Rem why not? I love you." Severus said but Remus gave him an evil look and he huffed feeling rejected, "Fine, night Rem."

"Love you too Sev."

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

Severus woke up and felt hair across his face he opened his mouth to yawn and the sandy blonde hair fell in his mouth. He tried to spit it out without waking his lover up, deciding that that wasn't going to work he just tried to move his hands but they wouldn't move. Remus was on his right arm and his left arm was stuck between them. He finally gave up and decided to wake his lover up. "Rem," he whispered, "Wake up love, I can't move."

The werewolf stirred; "huh?" he mumbled and rolled over so that his lover could move a little better.

"Thanks." Severus said quietly.

"Morning."

"Morning, we go home today."

"Yep, I really hope Sirius isn't there." Severus whined, "Because I know there are Slytherins in my dorm and they don't like me. So if I bring a Gryffindor there, they will definitely hate me even more than they already do."

"Yeah, I don't think I would want to go in there if there were Slytherins there. I might get my arse kicked." Remus laughed trying to imagine what the Slytherin common and dorm rooms look like.

"I like being able to sleep with you, I can't wait until we get our own place.

"Me too." He said snuggling up to his boyfriend.

"We should get up, spend some time with your mum, you won't see her until summer."

"Yeah but I like spending time with you better." Remus whined.

"No, your mum."

"No, you."

"Okay, I don't even want to fight with you; we are getting up and going to see your mum." Severus said sitting up and getting out of bed. But before he got his feet out from under the covers Remus grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back.

"You're not going anywhere." The werewolf growled.

"You're…cho…choking me!" Severus tried to say.

"What was that...Oh are you choking?" Remus shook his head and let the collar of his boyfriends neck go. I'm sorry." He said pinning his shoulders down to the bed and climbing over him to sit on his stomach.

"Get off of me. We need to get to breakfast!" he said trying to get him he was about to say something else but the other boy gave him a long passionate kiss. Remus started to lie down on top of Severus but he fell off the bed because he and Severus were just barely hanging on.

"Ah Sev!" he yelled as he fell.

"That's what you get for doing that?"

"What's that?" Remus said picking himself up off the floor. 'That really hurt you know!"

"Good."

"What do you mean 'good'?" he asked rubbing his head where it hurt.

"I mean you deserved that,"

Would you be so kind as to tell me what you are talking about?" Remus retorted.

"I am saying that you weren't listening and you attacked me, which is why you deserve it."

"I did not attack you! We always do that."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now come on its time to eat; my stomach is growling just like you." Severus smirked.

"Smart arse!" he got up and put on some clean clothes. "Get dressed".

"Fine, I will."

"Now look at who doesn't want to go out to see my mum." The werewolf smirked.

Severus got his clothes on still wearing his necklace and when Remus was going to open to get out the door he kissed him. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

They walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Catherine was already there eating. "I was wondering when you boys would get up."

"What time is it?" Severus asked looking for a clock.

"It's about nine." Mrs. Lupin said.

The two boys sat at the table and began to fill their plates up. "Mum do you like the new house elf?"

"He is okay, but he doesn't leave me much to do now. I try to help him but he just flips out like I am crazy and insists that he doesn't need help."

"That's what I was thinking."

"So you two are going home a little after your father gets back home for work. He wanted to say good bye." She smiled.

"Okay, fine with me mum." He said taking a bite of his toast.

After they ate the couple went outside to get some fresh air. It was cold but comforting. They lied out on the grass but not too close as to draw any suspicion from Mrs. Lupin. They stayed out there talking and looking up at the sky until they heard a loud crack. "Your father is home."

"I know, now come on." He got up and pulled his boyfriend up with him. They walked to the house and went through the door. "Hey Remus, have a good day?" his father asked. He seemed oddly nicer than usual.

"It was okay. What about yours?"

"It was great!"

"Oookay." Remus looked at him funny, "what is wrong with him?" he thought.

"Aw come over here and give me a hug, son." Aidan said opening his arms.

"Um, okay," he said going to father and giving him a hug.

His father gave him a hug which he hadn't done since before Remus was bitten by the werewolf. The hug was awkward but was really short. "Well I guess you better get going. Your mother and I have to go on a trip and we have to get ready."

"Alright, let us go and get our things." Remus said turning around and heading toward his room with Severus not far behind.

"What was all that about Rem?" Severus asked.

"I have no clue; maybe he is really excited about the trip. It must be getting to him, where ever they are going to do." he said picking up his and his boyfriends bag and handing it to him. "You have everything?"

"Yeah, I think so."

With that they made the bed and left the bedroom. When they got back to the living room they saw Mr. and Mrs. Lupin standing by the fire place and holding a pot of floo power.

"Good bye Remus, bye Severus." Cathrine said giving him a hug.

"Severus Snape you are my favorite out of all of Remus' friends, especially compared to Black. I think Potter would be the next favorite after you." Aidan gave him a look.

Severus raised his eye brows, he had been thinking that Remus' father hated him and now all of a sudden he likes him. "Ugh, thank you sir."

"Good bye Severus, Remus." He said holding out the floo powder to them.

"Bye." Said Severus grabbing a handful of the powder and throwing it in the fire. 'The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" he yelled out, but before he jumped in Remus slapped his arse.

Remus' parents looked at their son questionably. "Mum, dad, I have to tell you something." Remus took a breath. "I am gay and Severus is my boyfriend, love you, bye!" he said and threw his floo powder in and looked at his parents faces. His mother had a look of shock and his father had a look between rage and disgust. "The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" and he jumped in the fire.

(A/N: **IMPORTANT** – I am moving my story to another place on Instead of looking for my story in Remus and Sirius, I will be moving it to Severus and Remus. I won't change it right now but I will in the next few chapters and I will keep reminding you. Thanks.

This chapter was hard to write, I really didn't know what to do in this chapter, so it sort of dragged on. I am really sorry if this wasn't very good. I had 12 hours taken from my time to write today so sorry for the delay. Thanks to:

**Some Advise** – thank you, but it does say in the summary that Severus and Remus get together. I just added SSRL at the end. I hope that is okay.

**Pixyfairy120** – I agree with you, but I think people judge too much by my first chapter. I really don't like my first chapter; I might just go and re-write it. Thanks for the review.

**Chaeli.meep. **– Hey thank you for the review.

**Nightmare-chan22 – **Okay, you can make the necklace mean what ever you want it to mean. Thanks for reviewing, it is very much appreciated.

**Brie** – I am glad you are still loving it, and I am still really sorry that Sirius and Remus aren't getting back together, even though they are my favorite pairing. Oh and I haven't been on AIM lately because it doesn't work on my account right now so I have to ask my brother to use it.

More reviews! I might be able to get one more chapter in before I leave but if I don't I am sorry and I will update next month ASAP! Thank you.)


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Cheated - Chapter 25:**

When Remus got through the fire to the Headmaster's Office, he saw a shocked Severus. "Remus, what the fuck was that about? Did your parents see what you did?" he questioned.

"Watch your language Mr. Snape and what exactly did you do Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked from his desk.

"Oh, nothing, sorry Headmaster but I need to go talk to Severus alone for a minute." Remus said grabbing his boyfriends arm and pulling him out of the office. When they got outside Remus was laughing so hard that he almost fell over but Severus caught him.

"Rem, are you okay? What happened after I left?"

"Oh...you should have seen their faces." he laughed trying to cover his mouth to prevent himself from drooling any more.

"Are you going to answer me?" Severus snapped getting impatient.

"Guess what I just told my parents?"

Severus had a bad feeling about this, "What did you say? I haven't got a clue."

"All I said was; 'Mum, dad, I am gay and Severus is my boyfriend.' You should have seen their faces!" He said doubling over in laughter.

Severus looked at him shocked, "Remus, I can't believe you just did that. Your father was starting to like you and even me!"

"It was all fake, he was just excited about the trip, other wise he would have never done that. It was the perfect timing." he smiled.

His boyfriend gave him a doubtful look, "What did they look like when you told them?"

"Well my mom looked shocked and my dad looked disgusted and horrified. I can't believe I just did that." It was finally dawning on Remus about what he just did. "My dad is really going to hate me now. I will probably get a lot of howlers over the next week.

"I think you got your self in some deep shit now Remus." Severus smiled.

The werewolf glared at him, "Shut up!"

"I think you should have stayed with telling them at the end of Seventh Year when we move out. Then you wouldn't have to deal with it as much. If your father disapproves, then I am not going to let you go back there, that's for sure." Severus said giving Remus a hug.

"We'll see, let's go to the Great Hall, I am hungry." his stomach growled.

"Yeah me too," With that they left to go eat.

When they got to the Great Hall, there was only one table with about ten students sitting with the teachers. One of the students suddenly yelled, "REM!" and the student got up and ran over to Remus and knocked him over in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

The werewolf tried to see who just jumped on him and surprisingly enough, it was Sirius Black. "It has only been a day Padfoot, relax."

"My Moony, my Moony," he kept on repeating rubbing his head against Remus' shoulder, hanging on him arm, and still on top of him.

"Sirius, get off of me."

"But I don't wanna!" Sirius whined.

"Just get off of him now!" Severus insisted.

"What...jealous?" Sirius hissed.

Severus growled, "Just get off of him now and shut the hell

up!"

Remus sighed; he was not in the mood to for the two of them to fight. So Remus pushed Sirius off of him roughly and said, "I am happy to see you too, but I would really rather you not do that." Sirius looked upset and Severus smiled. "Come on you two, let's go eat."

Remus began to walk over to the table with both Sirius and Severus following him. They sat down together with Remus in the middle of the two other boys.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The next day at lunch an owl came for Remus. It dropped the letter in his food and it was then that Remus knew it was a howler. He took it and tried to run out of the hall but it was too late. It burst into flames and everyone in the Hall which only consisted of the ten students and the staff like yesterday.

It was his father, "REMUS JOHN LUPIN!

YOU HAVE UNTIL THE END OF BREAK TO GET BACK HOME WITH YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND, OR YOU WILL BE IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE YOUNG MAN!AND YOU BETTER BE JOKING ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU LEFT! I AM WARNING YOU YOUNG MAN!" when it finished, the letter ripped it's self up and left a very pale Remus and Severus.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed, "Don't worry about it Siri."

"Aw, come on, you can tell me."

"I'll tell you later okay? Right now I just want to eat my lunch and forget about the letter my father sent me." Remus said taking his seat back.

Severus leaned over and whispered something in his boyfriend's ear "Is your father going to kick my arse?"

Sirius looked at this in jealousy. He was tired of Remus being with Snape, he wanted to break them apart, but the last time he tried to do something like that Remus didn't talk to him in a long time.

"Don't worry about it, Sev." Remus whispered back and going back to eating his food.

When they finished Dumbledore asked Remus to stay behind. Severus and Sirius didn't want him to go but left anyway. Remus was worried, afraid that his lover and friend would get into a fight again. "Do you need to go back home Mr. Lupin?" he asked eyes twinkling.

"No sir, my parents will be fine."

"Are you sure because your father seemed pretty upset." Dumbledore said concerned.

"Yes I am sure."

"May I ask what you did to make your father so angry?"

"Well I just told him the truth, and he got a little upset, that's all."

"Alright then, you best be on your way. Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays sir." Remus said and left out of the Great Hall. When he was out he saw Sirius and Severus on complete opposite sides of the of the Entrance Hall glaring at each other. "Oh no, what happened this time?" Remus demanded.

"Nothing happened, I just mentioned that we should probably not do or say anything so we don't piss you off even more. And Black got mad that I was telling him what to do and so he cussed me out and then went over to the other side of the hall." Severus explained walking over to his boyfriend. Sirius walked slowly over.

"Sirius, I need to talk to Severus alone for a little while, do mind?" Remus asked, feeling bad. He just got back to being friends with Sirius and he has hardly had the time to talk to him.

Sirius looked hurt and mumbled, "Fine." then he left up the stairs to the tower.

"I will talk to you later Siri!" Remus called. Sirius looked happy and ran up the stairs case and tripped.

"I'm okay!" he called and he ran up the rest of the stairs.

The werewolf shook his head and continued with his boyfriend. "Okay I really don't want to talk to my parents yet. We are not going to go to my house again this break. So they will have to come here and talk to me with Professor Dumbledore. But I'm sure that they will not come this week because they told me to come to them." he explained.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Why not just go back to your house?"

"Because if I do my parents will go crazy and my dad might do something. So it would be best to do this in Dumbledore's office." Remus said.

"I get it, its fine with me."

"Alright then, well I have to see how Sirius is doing. If I don't get back soon, he might do something he might regret."

"See you later then?" Severus asked.

"Later." Remus said kissing him good bye.

Remus spent the rest of the afternoon with Sirius as promised. The animagus was extremely over excited about this. He finally got to spend time with the person he cares the most for in his life. Sirius did try to pull some moves on Remus but he kept pushing him back saying that he has a boyfriend. Sirius got angry about this, but there was nothing he could do. The only way he could a\see possible was to get rid of Snape was if he was dead.

The week passed on with Remus getting nervous about all of the letters he was getting from his father and sometimes his mother. He was spending a lot of time with Severus and almost as much with Sirius.

Finally winter break was over and the whole school was back including James and Peter. On the first day everyone was back Remus got another howler from his father, which said:

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!

YOU ARE WHAT? GAY? I HAVE A LITTLE FAIRY BOY FOR A SON? YOU ARE AN IMBECLE! HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY REPITATION EVEN MORE THAT YOU ALREADY HAVE! BEING A WER- I MEAN...OH FORGET THAT! I DON'T TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK TO MY HOUSE! YOU STUPID FUCKING PANSY! AND YOUR BOYFRIEND...SEVERUS IT IS? A SLYTHERIN? HOW LOW COULD YOU GET? I ORDER YOU TO BREAK UP WITH HIM RIGHT NOW! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE CHILDREN TO CARRY OUT OUR FAMILY NAME? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! HAH! I ALWAYS DID LIKE SIRIUS MORE. AND AGAIN DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! UNLESS YOU BREAK UP WITH SNAPE AND FIND A NICE SUITABLE GIRLFRIEND!"

With that the howler was done. Everyone in the room was looking at Lupin and glancing at Snape every once in a while. Remus had gone pale; he was not expecting his father to do this to him in front of everyone. Now what was he going to do? Where was he going to live? Because there was no way in hell would Remus break up with Severus because of his father and mother's disapproval. Sirius, James, and Peter were shocked, they knew something was bothering Remus but he wouldn't tell him.

Remus stood up and walked as quickly out of the great hall as he could. Severus got up from the Slytherin table and followed. The marauders wanted to go but weren't sure if they should as Severus had beat them to it. They decided to go find Remus.

(A/N: Sorry it is a bit short but this is all I could write before I leave. Please, please, please, please review. But thank you to:

Abragini - Well I guess this chapter tells you what Aidan is going to do. Sorry but I wont le to update soon for a while, sorry. Thanks for the review.

Chaeli.meep - Yep Remus came out. I didn't expect him to right now, but it just happened. I was going to have him tell his parents on the day he moves out of their house. Thanks for the review!

Nightmare-chan22 - I am glad you loved the ending. I am sorry but this is the last time I am updating for maybe a month. Then after that I will try to keep up the pace that I am at right now. Sorry. Thank you so much for the review.

Please review. Thank you!)


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Cheated - Chapter 26:**

Remus was upset and very confused, he wasn't sure how he felt about what just happened. Once he was out of the hall he ran for a little longer and then slowed to a walk. What was he going to do?

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up so he sped up, wanting to be alone.

"Hey, Rem, it's me! Slow down!" Someone yelled after him. Remus knew that voice it was Severus. He turned around and stopped for his boyfriend to catch up. When Severus caught up he asked, "Remmy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just not sure what to do."

"If you want to break up with me on account of you father I understand" said the dark haired boy nervously.

"Of course I don't want to break up with you! I can't believe you would even think of that! I love you!" Remus looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, giving him a look showing that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, sorry, I was just checking." He said putting his arm around Remus' shoulders and pulling him closer. Remus moved his head over so it was resting on his boyfriends shoulder.

Again they heard footsteps, but more than one pair this time. But they decided to ignore the people behind them so they kept walking.

"I have no idea what I am going to do now, hopefully my parents don't come and do anything about this. My mom might be okay about it, but I am afraid about what my father will do."

Severus was about to say something but was cut off by a voice from behind them. "Moony are you okay?"

The werewolf turned around and saw Sirius, James, and Peter. "Yeah, I will be fine, James."

"AW my Remus, what are you going to do?" Sirius said raising his hands up in the air and walking over to Remus. "You have been disowned, just like me!" He grabbed the werewolf and squeezed him as hard as he could. Severus was pushed back away from his boyfriend.

"Ugh…Siri…I can't…breathe!" Remus gasped out.

"What's that Remmy?" Sirius asked.

"He said he couldn't breathe damn it, now let go of him!" Severus snapped. He really didn't like the way Sirius hugging his boyfriend.

"Oh," he let go, "I'm sorry Rem."

"Padfoot, it isn't always the greatest thing to be kicked out of your family." James told Sirius, "especially for a reason like this."

"Oh, ugh well…never mind." He took a step back from his friend.

"It's okay, I don't mind too much. I mean I am going to miss my mum, but I don't think I will ever miss my dad." Remus said looking down.

"Where are you going to live this summer?" asked Peter from next to James.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, I haven't really had the time to think about it." Remus said thoughtfully.

"You can come live with me!" James and Severus said in unison. They looked at each other and glared.

"Well I would have to check with my parents, they are never home anyways so I don't think they would mind." Severus said.

"We have already taken in Sirius, so I don't think my parents would mind. She has always loved you." James suggested.

"Well I don't know what to say. You will both have to ask first, and are you guys sure you want me to live with you?" Remus asked.

"Of course!" James smiled.

"Yeah, don't you still want to live with me? I thought we already talked about this." Severus reminded the werewolf.

"Well we were talking about after Hogwarts. And yes, I would still love to live with you!" Remus smiled, leaning against the stone wall.

"Okay, just checking."

"I want Remmy to come live with us!" Sirius whined slumping his head.

"We'll see what happens in the next few days, it'll all work out." James said. "That howler was a bit harsh, sorry Moony."

"It's not your fault."

"How did your parents find out anyway? I told you to be careful." The messy haired boy said.

Severus blushed lightly and Remus smiled, "Well when we were flooing back to Hogwarts I spanked Sev as he jumped into the fire in front of my parents. Then I told them that I am gay and that Severus is my boyfriend, and then I jumped in."

"Why the hell did you do that for? Are you stupid, you were asking to be kicked out of your house!" James raised his voice. "I thought you were going to tell your parents when you move out."

"Well I was, but I just felt like it was the right time, I guess. Well I don't think so anymore but you know." Remus shrugged.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it now, can you?"

"Nope!"

"We should go to bed now, I'm getting kinda sleepy." Sirius announced yawning.

Everyone nodded in agreement; it was getting a bit late and almost past curfew time.

"Night Sev," Remus said giving his boyfriend a hug and a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Love you"

"Love you too, Remus"

"Ewww," Sirius whined turning away from them.

"It's not like you have never done it!" Remus said turning around and walked toward the Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius just ignored him and followed him along with James and Peter.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The next day at lunch all of the Marauders were sitting together eating happily.

"So Remus have you thought about where you want to live? I think it would be better if you lived with me. I mean, living with your boyfriend before you move out, I just don't think it's a good idea." James suggested to Remus.

"I haven't thought too much about it, I have all the way until summer anyway."

"You should-" James began to say but he got interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Lupin, you parents are here to see you. Report immediately to the Headmaster's Office. Oh, and take Mr. Snape with you. I wish you luck, from what I heard yesterday, you're going to need it." She said with a worried look on her face.

Remus paled as their Head of House left. "What are they doing here? I didn't expect them for a while."

"We'll come with you Rem" Sirius said.

"No, there is no need. She didn't ask you to come, sorry." The werewolf said standing up and heading over to the exit of the hall, waving Severus over.

When Severus and Remus opened the door to the office they saw Dumbledore sitting patiently at his desk with Aidan and Cathrine seated across him.

"Hello Remus, Severus, I will be going now." The old man stood up and left.

"Well have you two broken up yet?" Aidan asked folding his arms over his chest.

"No we haven't broken up, and no we aren't going to break up." Remus told his father. He was still a bit pale and scared; he didn't want to talk about this.

"Well I order you to break up with him right now or I never want to see you again! I can't believe this!"

"I am not going to break up with him, there is nothing you can do to make me!"

"No you don't! This is just a phase you're going through. If you break up with him now, I will help find a suitable woman for you to marry and carry out the family name. You are my only son, you can't be gay." His father glared at Severus and began pacing around the room.

"This is not a phase I am going through. I have gone out with Sirius for a few years. We just broke up, and no, I don't like girls and I can always adopt!"

"Adopting isn't the same you little slut! Since when has Sirius been gay? I can't believe it! How many boys have you been sleeping with? Fifteen, maybe twenty?" Aidan raised his voice a bit higher.

Severus and Mrs. Lupin were just standing there, listening, afraid to jump into the conversation.

"No, I have only been with Sirius for about three years, then I broke up with him because he cheated on me. So now since the beginning of this year I have been with Sev." Remus shouted, he was about to cry; he didn't want his father to be so mad with him.

"So are you going to break up with that worthless Slytherin!" His father growled.

"Never, you bastard!" Remus yelled and before he knew it his father stormed over and slapped him across the face. Remus fell to the floor and Severus quickly ran over to his boyfriend.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me young man! You worthless piece of shit!" He was about to kick his son but Severus pulled out his wand and put him in a full body bind.

"Don't you touch him! He has done nothing wrong. Remus can't help that he is gay, just like me and even _Black_" He then turned to Remus. He had a big handprint across his face becoming more and more red. "Are you alright?"

Remus sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked over at his mother who watched in shock. "Mum, go get Dumbledore please."

"Remus baby, you don't really want you father to get arrested do you? You really want him to be in Azkaban for a while?" Mrs. Lupin asked, she looked pale and frightened.

The werewolf paused; did he really want his father in prison? How long would he be there for? But if he moved out anyways he would never have to see his father again, and his mother would be okay with his father. "Well…I guess not, I'm moving out anyways. Unless you don't want to live with him anymore?"

"I do want to be with him, and I also want to be with you too."

"Well I can come visit when he is at work during the summer. You will be able to see me then." Remus smiled, he didn't want to be completely cut out from his mother.

"Sounds fine to me. So your father will be going back to work and he will never see you again, you will move out, and visit me as often as you would like."

"That's okay with me. So you don't mind me being gay?" Remus said cautiously. He stood up with the help of Severus and stretched a bit.

"I don't mind at all, it's just that I will never have grand kids. I was looking forward to it." Mrs. Lupin sighed.

"Well I can always adopt a kid or two, but that's all in the future. Sorry about that mum."

"It's okay. So Severus, are you going to let my husband out of that body bind?" She asked.

Severus looked down at the man on the floor. "I don't want to when Rem is close to him. I don't want him to attack him or anything."

"Good idea. Remus I think you found the perfect boyfriend." She gave him a nice smile as the two boys blushed.

"Thanks mum." He walked over to giver her a hug. "I will come back to pick my things up when summer comes."

"Where do you plan on moving son?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Either with Severus or James." Remus answered.

"I don't know if I want you to be living with your boyfriend Remus."

"Mum don't worry about it, its not like me and Sev can get pregnant or anything." Remus said pulling away from his mum.

Cathrine looked shocked; she hoped that what her son said didn't mean anything by what he said about getting pregnant. "Well we best be going now."

The werewolf walked over to the door so his boyfriend could release his father. "Love you mum, see you later!"

"I love you too, take care!" she said as Severus walked over to his boyfriend by the door. He took off the curse and they exited the room

When they got to the hall, Severus asked, "Are you sure you want your father loose, he might come after you."

"I don't he would."

"You can never be too sure."

"I know, but I am pretty sure he wont. Well anyway I need to get back to the common room, my friends will be waiting to see what happened." Remus said.

"Hold on, we need to take you to Madam Pomfrey for the bruise that is forming on you face." He said checking out his boyfriends face.

"No, I don't want to have to explain where I got this from."

"Well I don't want you walking around with a huge bruise on your face, someone might think I did it."

"I am just walking up to my dorm, I have some healing bruise balm in my room. So I will be fine, you don't have to worry a bit."

Severus scowled, "What if your friends see? They don't know about your father."

"I will just tell them the truth. I'll see you at dinner." Remus said giving his boyfriend a hug and left.

When Remus got to the common room his friends were all sitting near the fire. "Hey Rem. How did it go?" Sirius said then he noticed the big bruise forming on Remus' face. "Oh my god! Moony, what happened to your face? Was it Snape, because if it was I will gladly kick his ass!"

The werewolf sighed; he should have guessed Sirius' reaction to what he looked like. "No it wasn't Severus."

"Then what Slytherin did it? I am serious." Sirius said standing up, getting ready to fight.

"Padfoot sit down! It wasn't a Slytherin either, it was…my father." He said putting his hand to his face. His friends looked at him shocked, "Now if you will excuse me I will go fix it up and I will be back down in a few minutes." He turned on his heal and walked out of the common room and into his dorm room.

After he left James asked, "Do you really think his father did that to him?"

"Of course I do, why would Moony tell us that his father did hit him if he didn't." Sirius reasoned.

"Well his father is an Auror, do you really think that an Auror would hit his own son? That's called child abuse! I hope he gets arrested!"

"Aw, my poor Remus, I wonder how long this has been going on. I will kick his fathers ass!"

"I hope it hasn't been like this too long, and Sirius, I really don't think that you should be trying to hurt an Auror, you could be sent to Azkaban." James warned his friend.

Just then Remus came down from the staircase, his bruise was still there, but would be gone in the next hour or two. "Hey guys, what's up?"

James decided to speak, "Um, Rem, why did your father hit you?"

"Oh, well I was arguing with him and he got really mad about what I said so he slapped me." He said simply like it was an everyday thing.

"Remus how long has this been going on?" James asked concerned.

"Ever since I became a werewolf."

"And you never told us?" hw asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sorry. Well I don't have to put up with him anymore. I worked it out with my mum, and I am going to be officially moving out. So I will never have to see him again." The werewolf said happily "Have you asked you Mum and Dad yet about me living with you until I can get my own place?"

"Yes, I sent the letter yesterday. It takes a while for my owl to fly there and then my parents have to think about it, and then send the replay, so it will be about three or four more days until I can get an answer. I am sure that they will say yes. I mean they just love Sirius and you. So it would be nice having you at my house." The messy haired boy said happily.

(Thank you so much Prongs, your such a great friend!"

(A/N: Hey I got a chapter done. I finally found some time to write. So who do you guys think that Remus is going to move in with 1) Severus Snape, or 2) James Potter?

Thank you to:

**SilentSleepingInTheCold** -" Yeah there isn't very many Severus/Remus fics, and I'm sorry about Severus being out of character. I am trying to get him into character, but it isn't working very well.

**Chaeli.meep. **-" I feel bad for Sirius too. But it's just the way things are working out. I will try to update soon.

**Notgointotellyou** – Lol, glad you like my fic.

To everyone else out there, please review! Thank you.)


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Cheated – Chapter 27:**

Both James Potter and Severus Snape got their letters back. James parents were surprised that he wanted to take in another one of his friends, but happy to let Remus come live with them. Severus' parents weren't too keen on letting a friend of their sons live with them, but agreed anyway as they were hardly ever home.

So now Remus had to make a colossal decision. Severus or James. His boyfriend or his friends. If he chose to live with James, Sirius would be there. He would have both of his best friends with him. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were really nice and loved him more than his father ever would. They knew that Remus was a werewolf, and had a place for him to transform in, they really didn't mind too much about his condition. If Remus lived with Severus, he would be with the one he loved and they could do a lot with out interruptions like always. But he wasn't too sure about Severus' parents, he had never met them and they seemed a bit odd. Also they didn't know he was a werewolf. Remus would have to leave Severus' house every full moon to who knows where to transform.

The better choice was clear; he would have to live with James and Sirius. Now all he had to do was tell Severus, he didn't want to because Severus was really looking forward to having Remus live with him. The two of them were going to live together once they were done with school anyways, so he might not take it too badly.

Remus had finally decided to go and tell everyone where he wanted to live. He walked out of his dorm and into the common room. Sirius, James, and Peter didn't hear him come down.

"I really hope Remus comes to live with us Jamie!" Sirius said stretching across one of the sofas, making it so that part of his stomach was showing.

"I hope he does too, but he have a 50/50 chance that he will come, and don't call me Jamie, it sounds too girly." James snapped.

"I know, but I really don't want him to live with that slimy git! I really hope that they break up," Sirius said, Remus gritted his teeth, "because I still think that Snivellus is still not good enough for him. Remus is too good for almost anyone."

"You have told us that a hundred times already."

"Well it's true, you used to think the same thing!"

"But not any more. I still don't like Snape, but what has he ever done to Moony?" James asked.

Sirius was about to answer but Remus decided he didn't want to hear the answer so he walked over to them and sat on the edge of the couch Sirius was sitting on.

"What's up?" asked James.

"I know where I want to live now."

"Really? Where?"

"Severus' house." Remus said enigmatically.

Sirius sighed; he had really hoped that Remus was going to live with him and James. He was starting to get mad so he sat up and was about to stand up to leave when James asked, "Are you serious?"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"What do you mean by 'no' exactly?" James asked getting irritated.

"I mean that no, I am not serious, I have to decided that I wanted to live with you and Sirius now." Remus smiled.

"So which is it? You're confusing me!"

"Good."

"You're starting to acting like Sirius now! Just tell us your answer!"

"Hey!" said Sirius who looked offended.

"Okay then, I am coming to live with you guys, I mean it." Remus said firmly.

James and Sirius looked at each other, smiled, and then jumped onto Remus. "Yes, I can't believe it! I really thought you were going to ditch us for him!" Sirius laughed.

"Okay, okay, you guys can get off of me now. You guys weigh a ton!" Remus said struggling to get up off the floor. "I need to go and tell Severus!"

"Can't you do that later?" asked Sirius letting Remus up. "We should have a party!"

"Maybe later, I need to tell him."

"Fine, fine, go on and tell your lover boy!" James said and laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

The werewolf shook his head and walked toward the Fat Lady's portrait. "See you later then!"

"Later!"

Remus found Severus by the lake by himself writing on some parchment, most likely doing homework. When Severus saw Remus coming he put his things away and waited for him to get to him.

"Hey, I have decided where I wanted to live now." Remus said looking down. He really didn't want to disappoint Severus. He took a seat on the slightly damp grass.

"And your answer is?"

"I have decided to live with…James and Sirius."

The dark haired boy was silent for a while, "But I though you wanted to live with me."

"I do, but it would just be easier to live with them." Remus said picking some grass from the ground and ripping it up.

"You said you wanted to live with me when we get out of Hogwarts. What's wrong with my house?" Severus asked.

"I still want to live with you after Hogwarts, we will live with just the two of us, no one else." He said reassuringly.

"Well, why not now?" he snapped impatiently.

"Because, I think I would feel more comfortable, they have a place I can transform, they all know that I am a werewolf. Your parents don't know, you said so yourself. I think it would be much safer if I were to live with James. It will only be for about two months for the summer, and however long after that it takes to find a house for the two of us, and move in." he took a breath and waited for Severus to respond, tearing out more grass to play with.

Severus sighed, "I was really looking forward to you moving in with me."

"I'm sorry, before we know it we will be out of this school, even though I never want to leave Hogwarts. It's been like my home."

"Mine too."

"So are you okay about me living with James and Sirius?"

Severus scowled, "I don't mind you living with Potter, but I would really rather you not live with Black. He might do something to you when I am not there. Tell Black if he dares to do anything more than be friendly with you then I will personally castrate him in his sleep!"

Remus laughed, "There will be need to for that. I might have to share a room with him though, but I do every day, just with other people in the room." He smiled softly. "But don't worry, I can deal with Sirius, he has just had a bad childhood, which probably explains why he acts the way he does."

"I guess you're probably right, but I still hate that son of a bitch!" he growled.

The werewolf just shook his head, "well I best be going, it's getting dark." He said standing up, off the damn grass, but Severus pulled him down to his lap. "What?"

"Stay here until it's dark with me. We can watch the sun set."

Remus did not expect this, "Okay…" They sat together for a while watching the colors the sun made while it was going down. "It's full moon soon."

"I can see that." Severus said looking in the other direction where the almost full moon was. "I have them marked on my calendar."

Remus smiled, and they were quiet for a while longer. Once the sun was out the two stood up and stretched. "Mosquito's are coming out, they love me like crazy."

"They don't like me much. Come on, let's go in."

Severus walked Remus to Gryffindor Tower. Remus wanted to walk his boyfriend to the dungeons where his common room was, but Severus wouldn't allow it. He didn't want Remus to meet a Slytherin on his was back, namely Lucius Malfoy.

"Good night, see you tomorrow, love." Remus said giving his boyfriend a kiss, when he was about to pull back Severus deepened the kiss. He pushed Remus backwards into the wall so their bodies were pressed together. The werewolf paused for a moment and a second later had one hand on the small of Severus' back going lower and lower, and his other hand, up in his lover's hair, running his fingers through it. Neither of them noticing that they were still in the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room.

Severus began taking his boyfriends robes off while working his way down Remus' neck and sucking so hard, leaving him a very noticeable hickey. Once he got his lover's robes off, he went for his shirt massaging his way down. Remus wrapped his leg around Severus' thighs, trying to pull his body closer.

Severus found Remus' mouth again giving him another deep kiss, moaning onto his mouth. Right when he almost got Remus' shirt off someone walked out of the portrait hole, "Whoa…well I didn't expect to find him so quickly…and like that" They heard James say.

Remus froze, so did Severus. They looked in the direction of the portrait and saw James, Peter, and a disgusted Sirius; he looked like he wanted to tare Snape's head off.

Severus whispered under his breath, "_Damn, _we are always getting caught," so only Remus could hear him.

No one did anything; they were all just standing there staring at each other.

"Well…" dragged out James finally deciding to get things going.

Both Severus and Remus blushed. Severus took a step back so that he could let his boyfriend have some room to move. He grabbed the robe that he took off of Remus and handed it to him.

The dark haired boy made sure Remus had his robes on before he nodded to the werewolf, who nodded back and left. Remus looked up and his friends and asked, "Well, what are you staring at?"

"You have a huge hickey on your neck." Peter said.

"That was very awkward." Sighed James.

"And very disturbing."

Remus blushed again, "Sorry you had to see that."

"Well, that's what happens when you snog you boyfriend in the middle of the Gryffindor hallway to the Common room." Teased James. "You tend to get caught."

The werewolf growled. "So…what did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"We were just looking for you to see if you wanted to go to the kitchens with us. We didn't eat dinner, so we were really hungry."

Just then Remus realized that he was quite famished, he hadn't ate lunch or dinner. He only had just a small breakfast. "Good idea, I'm starved."

"Let's go then." Said James leading his friends towards the kitchens.

"Have you sent the letter to your mum and dad yet?" asked Remus.

"No, we were going to go do that after we ate." Replied James.

"Rem that means your going to be sharing a room _and _a bed with me now." Smirked Sirius; walking a bit faster to catch up with the werewolf and putting his arm over his ex-boyfriends shoulders.

Remus just shook his head and kept going straightforward.

"Moony, you really should pay attention of where you do those sort of things." The stag animagus explained. "Like a more private place or something, because some people really don't like it when you snog or shag in the corridors. It's just a bit…"

"Disturbing." Finished Sirius.

"Yes, that's the word. Especially around your friends." He smirked.

Remus blushed again, "Well it wasn't exactly my fault."

Sirius gasped, "Was he forcing you? Oh my god, where is he? I am going to kill him!"

"Padfoot, you over react way too much, no he wasn't forcing me, he would never do that, ever." Remus said, offended. "What I meant was that I didn't exactly start it."

"Okay, let's not get into the details of your sex life." James said shaking his head. They reached the portrait with the bowl of fruit, he tickled the pair and they went inside.

"Agreed." Laughed the werewolf

After they finished their midnight meal they went up to the Owlery to send the letter to James parents telling them that Remus had made his final decision to live with them. James tied the letter to the leg of his beautiful black owl. "Okay now that I have sent the letter confirming that you will be living with us, there is no changing your mind."

"Okay then, I will be able to visit him wont I?" Remus asked he wasn't sure if he could be separated from his lover for all of summer break, even though it was only approximately for two months. He would have to visit him at least once every week or something like that.

"Maybe."

"Are you being serious?"

"No, I am sure my mum will let you go and see him every once in a while." James said smirking. "But I hope you have his mother supervision when you are there, you wouldn't want to get too carried away would you."

The sandy blonde haired boy glared, "Will you leave me alone about that now? I thought we agree to not talk about my sex life"

"Well it just happened, of course we have to make fun of you about it. Don't we Padfoot?" he elbowed Sirius in the ribs. "I mean what if Professor McGonagall caught you, or Schmitt?"

"That would be bad, couldn't you get a detention for public show of affection?" Remus asked.

"I think so, didn't you get in trouble for doing that before Padfoot, I mean before you started going out with Moony."

"Yes, I have, now can we stop talking about this and go to bed, I'm tired." Sirius sighed, "And it looks like Peter is asleep on his feet."

James looked over at Peter and nodded in agreement. "Alright, no need to get so grumpy about it."

Then Remus remembered, "Hey, James?"

"Yeah?" he looked up.

"What ever happened to you and Lily? I mean I thought you two were going out, but I never see her with you."

James looked glum, "Well after we made it official that we were going out, nothing every really happened, I went up to her a few times and tried to talk, but we didn't say more than a few words."

"I think you should try harder, before she finds someone else. I mean you finally get the girl of your dreams and you don't even do anything. Have you given up on her? Do you even still love her?" Remus asked they were almost at the Fat Lady.

"Yes I still love her." He retorted.

"Well then you should do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Go on another date with her, I bet she would love that. Just do little things, and work your way up to the big things." Remus advised speaking the password and entering the common room.

"Alright, I will, tomorrow."

When everyone was in they went toward their dorm room but Remus caught sight of Lily. "How about now." He pushed James towards her.

When Lily and her friends saw the group come over to her she smiled. Then she noticed something "Oh, my god, Remus you have a huge hickey on your neck! Do you want me to fix it up again?"

Remus glared at his friends, they should have told him before he came into Gryffindor Tower and embarrassed himself. "Yes please."

"Man, how often do you get hickey's? Or is this just the second one that you have gotten one this year?" she sighed whipping out her wand. She muttered something and at was gone.

"You're going to have to teach me that one Lily."

"Okay, I will later, so what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, James wanted to asked you something." He pushed James in front of him so lily could seem him a bit better.

She had a strange look on her face, "Yes James?"

"Um, you go out on another date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend, or to the kitchens tomorrow?" He asked. All the girls behind Lily were giggling. He ignored them.

She thought for a moment, 'was anything going to happen this time? Well, I think we should start over again anyway' she thought. "Yes James I would love to, how about the kitchens tomorrow night at 8:00."

"Okay, fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turned around and began heading to his dorm when Remus caught him by the sleeve and whispered something to him. He looked at Remus as though what he said was not a good idea but her turned back anyway to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night." All the girls behind her were giggling again and Lily blushed.

"Good night."

(A/N: Sorry if this was a boring chapter, I just couldn't think of anything to write. Well, thanks to:

**SilentSleepingInTheCold** - I guess this chapter shows who he is going to live with, sorry if I have disappointed you. And I think I am finally getting a small start on getting Severus' character, probably not noticeable though. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I have to go somewhere where there won't be a computer to type on. But I have plans for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nightmare-chan22** – I guess this chapter answers your question too of whom Remus moves in with. I am happy to hear that you love this story.

**Abragini** – Lol, yeah, things will soon change, I hope. Oh, and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? OMG that book was crazy! And I know exactly what you are talking about when you say, "I can't believe who it was and what he did to …" I can't believe it either. Thanks for reviewing.

To everyone else, please review; I want to reach a certain amount of reviews before I post the next chapter. I'll update soon, I hope!)


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Cheated Chapter 28:**

The next day James was getting ready to go to the kitchens with Lily; they planned on getting some food and then taking it out to the lake to eat. He was going to conjure a soft blanket to sit on and some floating candles for when the sun went down. Once he was finished getting ready, he asked Remus, "Do I look okay?"

"You look fabulous, now go or else you'll be late!" Remus rushed him off out the door. He turned around and saw that Sirius was sitting there bored, drumming his fingers on the nightstand.

"Remmy, can we go somewhere; I am tired of sitting around here all day." Sirius whined. They hadn't left their dormitory all day helping James plan out what they were going to do for his date with Lily.

"Where do you plan on going? We shouldn't go to the kitchens or the lake because of course James is there. So where do you suggest we go?" he asked.

"I don't know, we can just walk around and find something to do. As long as we aren't in this fucking dormitory anymore. I just need to do something before I go crazy."

"Okay, calm down, grab the cloak, I don't know how long we will be gone. Don't want to get caught after curfew and land in detention."

Sirius grabbed the cloak out of James' trunk and stuffed it in his pocket. They walked out together. "I am so glad that you are going to live with us Moony. We'll have so much fun." Sirius smiled. "Oh, hey Remus?"

"Yes Siri?"

"After Hogwarts we can all move in together! It could just be James, Peter, you, and me. All of us Marauders in a flat somewhere in London." Sirius said cheerfully, they turned a corner of the corridor and walked by a bunch of chattering students.

The werewolf frowned, "Um Siri…I already have plans for after Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am going to live with Severus. We already planned it out, during winter break." Remus told him skeptically, not knowing what his reaction would be.

Sirius seemed speechless for a moment, "Why? Why do you like Snivellus? Why do you want to move in with him? Why not us?" he said angrily.

"Don't call him that. I love him okay, why can't you get that through your head? And I'm moving in with him because I want to, we already planned it out." Remus retorted.

"Will you at least be able to visit us every once in a while, it would be gratefully appreciated."

"Only when I have time, I don't know what kind of job I will be able to get because of what I am!"

"Do you know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore okay?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, fine with me."

They were silent for a while, walking side by side down the halls. Sirius angry about Snape again, and Remus mad that Sirius wouldn't just give up on him and Severus being together. Suddenly Severus appeared and saw Remus, but not Sirius; a few students were blocking him out of sight. "Hey Rem, you want to go to the library with me?" Remus' boyfriend called over.

"Umm."

"No, you can't have my Remmy!" Sirius said spotting Snape, "We were hanging out together first!" Sirius growled, grabbing on to Remus' arm and pulling him closer.

"Sirius, don't even start." Remus sighed, ripping his arm away from Sirius' grip.

"Rem is not yours." Severus snapped, glaring at Black and taking his wand out. He was tired of him always hanging on Remus.

"He was more mine than you'll ever be his!" Sirius said also taking out his wand.

"_Was_, don't you see, meaning, he _was_ yours, but not anymore. You ruined it for yourself and you know it, you just can't accept it. Just because he is with me now." Severus drawled menacingly, he had a look in his face that could scare a whole class a first and second years.

Sirius growled, his brows furrowed, and breathing deeply, "Come on, let's take this somewhere else!"

"Sirius! Severus! Stop it right now!" Remus said trying to stop what was known to be blood shed.

Sirius walked into the closest empty classroom, followed by Severus, and then Remus.

"You guys have to stop this; I don't want you guys to fight!"

"It's too late, Moony. I need to get this all out right now!" Sirius said, getting ready to fight. "No wands, no weapons, just you!"

"Fine with me." They both put their wands to the floor.

Sirius decided to make the first move, he ran over and they began to fight, there was punching, kicking, bloody noses, hairs ripped out on the floor, bite marks, and bruised limbs.

"I am going to fucking kill you!"

Severus ran after him and tackled Sirius. They were now on the floor; Sirius now on top of Severus punching him in the face, Severus moved and kick Sirius in the groin.

The animagus rolled over on the floor and pushed Snape far away, he quickly got up as fast as he could and ran over to Remus and kissed him roughly. The werewolf was too shocked to do anything, so Severus ran over and pushed his opponent to the floor "Don't touch him!" and kicked him in the stomach and Sirius threw up.

Remus just stood there shocked; he couldn't believe that this was happening. Finally it came to him that he should stop this before someone gets killed.

Right when Sirius finally got up and was about to punch Severus in the face, Remus yelled, "STUPEFY!" and the two fell limp on the floor. They were both a bloody mess. So he picked up their wands, and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" and brought them to the hospital wing.

When Madam Pomfrey saw them she shrieked, "Put them down on the beds! What happened?"

"Well…they got in a fight, like usual. And I was too shocked to stop them in time before they got all bloodied up!" Remus told her as she began to fix them up. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes Remus?"

"Um do you mind not healing a bruise or two to teach them not to fight anymore, and refuse to heal it?" Remus asked grinning.

"No problem, they both deserve it." She smiled, "Well, I am going to wake them up now okay?"

"Alright, just make sure that they can't reach or talk to each other or else they will start fighting again."

"Alright," she moved Sirius and Severus down about five beds apart. She muttered the spell to wake them up and they both jumped and said at the same time, "Where is he?"

They looked at each other and were about to stand up to fight again but Madam Pomfrey halted them from doing anything. "You two boys are getting detention with me every night for a week! I am very disappointed in you two. Now lie down and don't move until I tell you to!"

They huffed and lied back down knowing that if they did anything wrong that they would either get more detention or have to spend more time in the infirmary, or both.

"Um Madam Pomfrey? I know you just got done fixing my up, but I think you forgot to heal my wrist!" Sirius said taking notice that Remus was in the room standing next to her.

"Oh, sorry but I just decided that I am not going to heal that, you'll live. And the same goes for you Severus; I am not going to heal your ankle. It is punishment to you both. Otherwise you would have more detention with me." She told them.

"But I would rather do more detentions than not be able to use my wrist for anything!" Sirius complained sitting up in is bed.

"Yeah, and I wont be able to walk right!" Severus snapped.

"Well you two will both have to deal with the consequences of fighting. It's against school rules, you two are lucky that I haven't suspended you!" she said walking into her office.

They didn't say anything after that for a while. Then the werewolf said, "I am extremely disappointed in both of you. Good night!" he huffed. He made a sharp turn on his heal and stormed out of the infirmary.

"Now look at what you did you bastard!" Sirius whispered. Severus just ignored him.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The boys got out of the hospital wing the next day, Remus was still mad at both of them, he didn't seem like he was going to forgive either of them any time soon. He was in his dormitory when James walked in. "Hey, how did your date go?"

"It was perfect, we were actually talking, joking, and I got a few kisses out of her, nothing more. But that's okay, you said to take it slow so that's what I am going to do." James said excitedly. "So, what happened between you and Sirius?"

Remus sighed, "Severus and Sirius got in a fight again. They ripped each other to shreds, so I had to stop them and take them to Pomfrey."

"Again? Can't they just stay away from each other? Who started it?" he asked.

"Well Sirius did of course, but Severus did just as bad by not ignoring him like I always tell him to."

"Sirius is just jealous, he can't help it. He still wants you, and every time he sees you and Snape together then he gets angry. And when Siri gets angry there is no knowing what he will do, you know that." James explained, stretching out on the sofa.

"Yeah, but Sirius had his chance with me. We were together and then he just had to cheat on me. Then later he told Sev how to get into the Willow. So he both cheated on me and betrayed me. And I have forgiven him for it." He sighed, "Can't he see that I love Severus and there is nothing he could do about it?"

"Nope, I don't think he can. He just wont allow himself believe it, he loves you too much."

"Well he is just going to have to find somebody else to fall in love with. I will be his friend, but not his lover."

"He knows that already, he doesn't even think that he, himself deserves you, and Sirius just wants what's best for you."

Remus sighed, "Yeah, but he is going all about it the wrong way."

Just then Sirius walked in the room with Peter. Sirius looked up at Remus and received a glare, knowing that it would be pointless to say or do anything; he looked down and went to the Marauder's dormitory, followed by Peter.

"You really should forgive him," Remus was about to protest but James cut him off, "because all he was trying to was help you, and now your mad at him. He should have learned his lesson enough by asking to not heal his wrist."

"I guess you're right. I'll go and talk to him later."

James pulled the werewolf up and pushed him over towards their dorm, "No, you are going to do it now. Oh, and tell him not to call you 'My Remus' in front of Snape again, alright? Also, I know this may sound weird coming from me, but maybe you should forgive Snape too"

"Alright, I will!" Once he was in the dorm he saw that the curtains to Sirius' bed were closed, and Peter was nowhere in sight. "Siri?" he called through the curtains.

It was silent for a moment "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say something; can you open your curtains?"

"Sure," He opened them and looked at his friend, "what?"

"Okay, I'll forgive you for what you did, as long as you don't fight or kiss me without my permission again, okay?" Remus asked taking a seat on the side of Sirius' bed.

Sirius looked hesitant, "But…okay."

"Promise?" He asked holding out his hand.

"…Promise." Sirius took his hand and shook it. "But can you heal my wrist? It's already getting difficult to do things."

"Nope! You deserved it; it's your punishment for what you did. Same goes for Severus." Remus told him.

Sirius growled, "This is my wand hand! What am I supposed to do when I can use it?"

"You'll find a way." He laughed.

(A/N: Okay, I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to update about 6 days ago, but I have a very good excuse. I did finish the chapter, but then my beta disappeared for a while, I had no internet access because I went to a theme park for 4 days, I just got back from my aunts house who is hours away from where I live, I had to help clean you my old house because I am moving, and I needed to take care of a few other things too. So I have been very busy, I have to go and unload a truck after I update this. I have beta this chapter myself because my beta is also very busy after she disappeared for a while. Oh, also sorry for the crapy chapter.

So thank you for the reviews, I feel very guilty now; I really should have been able to update days ago. So again I am really sorry. Thanks to:

**SilentSleepingInTheCold – **Eventually…thanks for reviewing

**Chaeli.meep. – **Sorry for the delay and the crapy chapter, I am glad you love it.

**Notgoingtotellyou – **So you really like coffee? Oh, and I know what you mean about having to put the stories on word. I had to do that at my aunt's house because she had dial up. I would wake up early and paste a bunch of stories on word and then read them during the day when I wasn't allowed online. So now that I am at my house I can be on the internet when ever without taking up the phone line. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nightmare-chan22 – **I am glad you liked this chapter with the James and Lily part.

**Miranda – **Aw, I'm sorry you don't like the Sev/Rem thing, I didn't like it at first, but it grew on me. I still like Sirius/Remus more, but I hope you like this story. If you read stories from Coriwhowritesstuff, she is a very good writer at Severus/Remus fics. I think she is the one who got me into it.

**OCDdegrassi - ** I love Degrassi so much! Who is your favorite character? Well anyway, I am glad you love it!

Well I am glad you all reviewed all of them make my day much happier. I mean I was shocked to look in my e-mail to see 6 reviews! Well I need to go and help unload that huge truck. Please review!"


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Cheated Chapter 29:**

Remus was heading toward the library; he needed to see Severus to forgive him. It wasn't Severus' fault that Sirius is always hanging on him. If someone were to do the same to Remus' boyfriend then he would kick their arse too.

When he reached the library he found that hardly anyone was in there, only two or three students that were finishing up on an essay. Severus was by the window sitting in an uncomfortable chair, his hair blocking the sight of his face, he was reading a really thick book.

Remus quietly walked over to his boyfriend and sat next to him and whispered in his ear, "Is you ankle feeling any better?"

Severus jumped a bit; he hadn't noticed Remus sitting right next to him. He glared, "Its fine, I made a potion for it a few hours ago. It should be in perfectly good shape within a few hours."

The werewolf sighed, "You weren't supposed to heal it yourself; but I'm sure it will do being as it is that you are exellant at potions."

"So are you still mad at me?" the dark haired boy asked, not looking at his boyfriend.

"No, not really. It was going to happen sooner or later. I just wish that I could have prevented it." He leaned back in his chair stretching. "But Sirius shouldn't be starting any fights with you any time soon."

"Stop that or you'll fall over!" Severus snapped pulling the chair back down on all four legs.

The werewolf smiled, "So, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking up a potion that I used last year."

"Oh. Do you want to do anything tonight?"

"I can't, I have detention."

"Sorry, I forgot…what about after?" Remus asked.

Severus raised a brow, "What do you have in mind?"

Remus sighted, "How about a drink at the Three Broomsticks? Does that sound okay to you?"

"Don't you think we'll get caught by Madam Rosmerta?" Severus asked.

"No she doesn't mind me coming there to see her and have a drink. She won't say anything, trust me." He smiled.

Severus put down his book, "And how do you know this?"

"Remember I told you that I know places here that most people don't know about?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do about Madam Rosmerta not rating us out."

"Oh, my friends and I used to do it all the time, she likes us a lot. I don't think she would mind if I brought you out for awhile."

"Okay, but are you sure?"

"Yes." Smiled Remus, "So after your detention…will be about 8:00pm right?"

"Yeah, I should be out by then."

"Meet me at the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor."

Severus had a confused look on his face, "Why there? That's pretty far from the entrance of Hogsmeade."

"Just trust me, you'll see."

The dark haired boy glared, "Fine."

"Well I have to go, see you at eight!"

"Okay bye."

Remus began to walk away but his boyfriend called him back. "Remus you forgot something!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"You forgot to give me a kiss." He glared.

Remus smiled, "Oh, sorry!" He leaned down and kissed Severus on the lips, and as he pulled away Severus grabbed him, held him closer and depend the kiss. Soon he let go of his boyfriend.

"Mmm...thanks...bye!"

"Bye!" Remus stood up all the way and left the library.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Remus was in his dorm room getting ready to go to Hogsmeade with Severus.

"Moony where are you going? Curfew is in an hour and a half!" Sirius asked watching Remus. He had just got out of detention.

"I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Because you wouldn't want to go."

"Don't tell me you're going with Snivellus!" Sirius whined.

"Don't call him that, and yes I am going with him. Which is why you wouldn't want to go." He explained pulling his cloak on.

"Can't you just stay here and play chess with me or something? I'm bored!" Sirius complained. "And plus, Snivellus made me do most of the work."

Remus ignored the comment about his boy friend and said, "No because I have already planned this, and you can find something to do with out me. Go do something with James and Peter."

Sirius sighed, "Prongs is always with Lily now and Wormtail is always who knows where."

Remus slipped his shoes on and said, "Well I'll see you later!"

"Bye" he said as Remus left out their door. He stood up and decided to go and find a bunch of girls to mess around with.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

When Remus reached the statue Severus was already waiting there, leaning against the wall. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long."

"Okay good now let's go."

"Where are we going?" Severus asked impatiently following close to his boyfriend.

"To Hogsmeade of course!"

"But why are we all the way over here? Shouldn't we have met by the Entrance Hall?"

"No, we can get there with out being caught from here. Just do what I say."

They reached the one-eye witch and Remus took out his wands and tapped it saying, "_Dissendium_!" and the stone hump of the witch opened. Severus was shocked and staring with his mouth open at it.

"And this is supposed to lead us to Hogsmeade?"

"Well sort of…more like the basement of Honeydukes." Remus looked both ways down the corridor to make sure that no teachers, students, ghosts, or cats were around. "Okay go on in, there's no one coming!"

"What? It's hella dark in there!"

"Use your wand you idiot!" Remus growled, "Just get in!"

Severus lit his wand, squeezed in, and slid down to the flat area of the tunnel. Soon followed by his boyfriend crashing into him. "It's filthy down here!" he made a sound of disgust.

"That's because hardly anyone ever uses it. Only Sirius, James, Peter and I do and we haven't used it in a while." Remus explained taking out his own wand and taking the lead.

When they arrived at the basement of Honeydukes they managed to get out with out being seen. They walked quietly to the Three Broomsticks, not many people were there.

"Hey Mr. Lupin, I haven't seen you come out this late in a long time!" Madam Rosmerta greeted them. "And who is this young man? I think I've seen him here before a few times, but not with you boys."

The werewolf chuckled, "Hey, this is Severus Snape, my boyfriend."

"Oh really?" she asked shaking the dark haired boy's hand. "The last thing I heard was that you were with Mr. Sirius Black still. What happened?" she asked in concern.

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry. So what would you two like a drink?" she asked walking behind the counter. "It's on the house."

"A butterbeer please."

"No, problem! I'll be back in a moment."

Severus and Remus took a seat at a table. "She seems nicer than when all the other students are in here during the weekends."

"Yeah that's because there are so many people and it gets really crowded."

"Oh."

Rosmerta gave them a butterbeer and said, "You two enjoy."

"So, why did you want to go here?" Severus asked.

"Just to get away from Hogwarts and talk with you."

He smiled taking a sip of his drink, "The school year is almost over. I'll miss you, you know."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. I am going to try and visit you as much as I can okay?"

"That sounds good to me. You remember not to let Black do anything to you okay? I'll keep my promise and seriously castrate him. "

The werewolf laughed, "I wont forget. But I'm sure I can keep him off of me."

"You better."

"I will." Remus sighed, "Do you want anything stronger than this?"

Severus gave him an odd look, "What are you implying?"

"That we get some firewhiskey." Remus said.

Severus coughed, "I never thought of you as a drinker Rem."

"Are you?"

"I've only got drunk twice. What about you?" the dark haired boy asked.

"A fair few times, mainly with my friends though. So do you want to?" Remus asked again. He didn't want to drink it here, but when they got back to the castle somewhere.

"Okay, I guess. Are you sure she will let us have a bottle or two?" he asked.

"Most of the time she does, she only hasn't given it to us once because someone was there." Remus said drinking the last of the butterbeer. He stood up and motioned Severus to do the same and they walked over to her. "Um Madam Rosmerta, would it be okay if you gave us some firewhiskey to take to the castle?" he asked sweetly. "We'll pay for it."

She gave them a look, "Well I guess, but remember, if you get caught I didn't give it to you," she whispered to them.

The couple grinned, "Thank you."

She went to the back and came back with a bottle. "Okay boys. You be safe."

Remus held out the money but Severus pulled his hand away and gave her his money, "We promise."

"Have a good night!" She called as they left out the door.

"Well that was easy. I would have expected her to not give it away so easily." Severus said as they headed back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah me either." Remus said. "Hey do you want to spend the night in the Shrieking Shack?"

Severus looked taken aback, "What? Are you serious? We can't possibly sleep in there!"

"Sure we can. There is a bed and we have our firewhiskey. What more do we need?"

"A toilet!" he exclaimed.

"Oh there are a two in there." Remus assured him.

"Can we get in the Shack from Hogsmeade?"

"Sure we can!" They changed their direction towards the Shrieking Shack. "Sirius might freak out that I'm going to be gone all night. So will James."

"Well he will just have to deal with it. He just needs to leave us alone." Severus growled.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "Let's not talk about him right now."

The couple reached the shack and Remus showed Severus the way that they can get into it. "Don't ever come in here with out my permission okay Sev?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay." Remus led his boyfriend up the master bedroom where there was a dusty old king sized bed with two night stands on the sides. There were bite and claw marks on all the furniture in the room.

"Wow, you did all that?" Severus asked in concern.

Remus chuckled, "I guess you can say that…" he sighed, "I really don't remember."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay." Remus pulled out his wand and muttered a charm to clear out the dust in the room. He set the firewhiskey down on the night stand. "There might be some glasses down in the kitchen. Or do you want to drink it straight from the bottle?

"The bottle will be fine." Severus said taking a seat on the bed, it wasn't very comfortable. He brought out his own wand and charmed it to be softer.

Remus opened the firewhiskey and took a swig of it. He gave it to his boyfriend who did the same. "This stuff is horrible!"

"Yeah, but it's still good." He leaned over and kissed the black haired boy. Severus grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed. "I want more of this before we get too into it. But we can always save it for later if you want."

"I say we drink some more." He let Remus up and took another large sip and gave some more to boyfriend. "So when was the last time you got drunk?"

"Last year. We haven't in a while because we have been preoccupied with other things."

By the time they were almost done with the bottle Severus was straddling Remus again devouring his mouth.

When they parted for air Remus said, "Well we wont have any interruptions here, will we?"

"Not if you keep talking we wont. Just shut up and kiss me already!" Severus growled.

"Okay damn!" Remus laughed and got back to what they were doing.

(A/N: Okay, I'm really, really, really, really sorry for the long wait. I had major writers block. That is why this chapter sucks. I forced myself to write because it was driving me crazy! I hope you like this chapter more that I do though. There will only be a few more chapters until the end of the school year. Then I will stop it and then start the next year as a new story. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it though. Well anyways thanks to:

**Rave Xavier West:** It's okay. Yeah I guess it would. I didn't even think about that. Hehe.

**Jaden of Fate:** I'm glad this is one of your favorite stories, that makes me feel like writing more. Thanks for reviewing.

**Venusrose:** Hehehe, well I'm sorry but Sirius and Remus arn't getting back together, I'm terribly sorry. Please don't stop reading this because of this. I know Severus is out of character, but I'm trying to make him more like himself, but it's hard becasue of the things that have already happened. I'm sorry you feel sick about the thought of Severus and Remus together, but I kinda like the pairing, even though I do like Sirius/Remus better. I have another story of Sirius and Remus, its called A Thin Line Between Love and Hate by XLady LupinX just to let you know. Thanks about that grammer mistakes, it's nice to hear it. Also thanks for leaving the really long review, those are my favorites. Please review again.)


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Cheated - Chapter 30:**

"Oh my god James!" Sirius shouted shaking James frantically from his sleep.

"W-what…Padfoot I'm trying to sleep here!" he said rolling over and pulling his blankets over his head. It was too early in the morning for him to be waking up.

"Get up! Now!" Sirius said ripping his friends covers off and throwing them across the room.

"Sirius! What's your problem? Give them back you wanker!" James screeched rolling over and trying to keep warm.

"Remus never came back last night."

"What? Do you know where he went?" James asked finally waking up. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on.

"He went to Hogsmeade with Snivellus last night!" Sirius growled pacing.

"Then Moony is probably with him, he's fine. Just relax, if he isn't back by noon then you can start worrying." he said laying back down. "What time is it anyway?"

"6:36 in the morning."

James groaned and went to get his blankets off the floor, "I'm going back to sleep, I should be up by 10:30 now good night!"

"But James! What if Rem was kidnapped? What if he was stuck somewhere? What if Snivellus did something bad to him? What if he hurt him? Oh my god James! Come on lets go find him already!" Sirius said getting frantic all over again. He was about ready to rip his hair out.

"Sirius, what did I say? Just relax if he's not back by noon than we will go and find him, okay?" James said getting frustrated with his best friend.

"But what if-"

"Just lay down and go back to sleep."

"But-"

"No buts, now go!"

Sirius sighed and went to his bed, "Okay, good night!"

"Night…"

Sirius lied on his bed but did not go to sleep he couldn't, Remus was out there somewhere and there wasn't anything he could do about it. So he just stayed there until James woke up.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Severus woke up and stretched. He focused his sleepy eyes over at Remus who was laying next to him with the sheets pulled up to his chest, already awake.

"Morning love," Remus said.

"Morning," he said in a groggy voice.

"We should get back to the castle, if Sirius has already woke up he is going to be going crazy right now."

Severus groaned, "Do you really have to mention him right when I wake up? You could have said something like 'we should get back to Hogwarts, we might miss breakfast." Severus said as he sat up looking for their clothes.

Remus sighed, "Sure thing, I'll try to remember it next time. But we should really get dressed and go back."

"Okay then." he got up and gathered his and Remus' clothes that were thrown about the room and tossed them to the bed.

They began to get dressed, still trying to fully wake up. "Rem that's my shirt that your putting on." Severus informed his boyfriend who was putting his shirt on.

"So?"

"Would you give me my shirt back?"

"Nope, I want to wear it." Remus smiled pulling the shirt over his head.

"Remus I'm not walking to the school wearing your shirt."

"I'll give it back and plus I like your shirt much better."

Severus glared, be didn't feel like arguing with Remus right now, he put on the other boys shirt and headed to the exit of the Whomping Willow hand in hand.

When they reached the castle at about 11:00 and Severus was walking Remus to the Gryffindor common room. After walking about half way there they ran into Sirius, James, and Peter. "REMUS where have you been!" Sirius yelled. James, Peter, and Severus rolled their eyes.

"Out, like I said last night,"

"But where did you go? Actually I don't even want to know! Come on you guys lets just go and eat lunch." Sirius said walking past Remus and Snape.

"I'm going to go to our dorm first and I'll be down soon okay?" Remus said.

"Are you wearing his shirt?" asked James, "because I know that's definitely not yours."

Severus looked away and Remus smiled, "Yep, now I'll be going, see you soon."

Sirius just glared trying to ignore everything and began walking toward the Great Hall with the other two Marauders following after him.

When Severus and Remus reached the portrait Remus said, "Bye love, I'll see you later okay?"

"All right, bye," Severus leaned over and kissed the other boy on the lips and left to go to his own common room to take a shower and get changed.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Sirius get that look off your face and start eating before I smack it off your face and shove the sandwich down your throat!" James said.

Sirius glared, "I'm trying not to get mental images of what my Remus and Snivellus were doing all night."

"You're never going to get over this are you? He'll be here soon, now fill up your plate and start eating."

Soon enough Remus came into the Great Hall looking much better than he did when they saw him last.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" he said taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Not much." said James. "So where were you really last night? I can't think of anywhere besides the Astronomy Tower, but Siri said that you were in Hogsmeade."

Remus filled his plate with a sandwich, some fruit, and chips and said, "That's not your business."

"Aw come on, we're your mates!"

Remus glanced at Sirius who was furiously stabbing at his food and said, "The Shrieking Shack getting drunk."

James smirked, "Really and you didn't invite us?"

"You wouldn't have wanted to come, trust me." Remus said.

"Okay then, never mind."

Severus walked in and sat down at his table he winked at Remus who winked back and went back to what he was doing.

"Summer vacation is coming nearer, I really don't want to go back home." James said.

"Me too." said Remus.

"Me three!" said Peter excitedly.

"Me four" said Sirius finally getting over about what happened earlier, "I would only want to go back for only a few reasons."

"Oh and what are those?" Remus asked.

"Well for one, no homework and for a few other reasons I don't care to discuss."

"Then why did you mention them?" asked James.

"Because I felt like it…So what are we going to do today?"

"How about we-" said James, but something caught his eye, "Hey Lily."

Lily came over and sat next to James giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "So what are you boys up to?"

"We were just discussing that."

"Oh, so Remus how is it going with you and Severus huh?" she asked.

She gave her a look not to continue the subject because of Sirius and said, "It's going great."

"That's good, so James want to come with me to the lake?" she asked kindly.

"Sure, see you later guys." James said standing up with Lily.

"Later" she said as they left the Hall.

"I guess that leaves just the three of us. Man I'm bored!" Sirius said finishing up the last of his lunch. He pushed his plate forward and sat back in his chair.

"Let's just go up to the dormitory and we'll figure something out from there, is that okay with you guys?" asked Peter hesitantly. He would much rather James be there.

"Sounds good to me, come on Remus, Peter." Sirius said standing up and taking the lead. The two quickly stood up and followed him out.

While walking up to the common room Sirius stopped suddenly causing Remus to crash into him. "Hey why don't we see what old James is up to?"

"Padfoot, just leave him and Lily alone, I'm sure he will tell you all the juicy details when he gets back." Remus said moving so he was next to Sirius. Peter just stayed where he was.

"Aw come on, it's much better seeing what he is doing than hearing about it."

"What? Do you guys do that to me? Because if you do-" Remus said getting a bit mad.

Sirius laughed at Remus, "Of course we don't that would just be gross. Watching Snivellus doing undesirable things to my Moony before my eyes? Ew!" he said making this nasty face.

Remus glared getting angry, "They aren't undesirable and gross thank you very much! But I'm glad you don't try and sneak on me like you would to James. And don't call him Snivellus, how many times do I have to tell you huh?"

Peter just stayed out of this; he didn't want to get in the middle of their little quarrel. He definitely agreed with Sirius though. And he was dead frightened of Snape to be talking about him in front of Remus.

Sirius began to make even more faces looking as if he were about to vomit, "More than I can count, but I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Agreed" Remus grumbled.

"See and you are beginning to sound like Snape too!"

"I am not! That was just my normal way of talking!" Remus snapped.

"Ha see your doing it again!"

Remus growled and began storming off.

"This would be hilarious if we weren't talking about Snape." Sirius whispered so only Peter could hear and followed after his ex-boyfriend.

Peter shook his head and did the same.

Later James came up to find Peter asleep, Remus in the bathroom doing who knows what, and Sirius who was just laying there on his comfortable four-poster bed. "Hey Padfoot" he whispered as not to wake up Peter.

"Hey, your back pretty late." Sirius said sitting up and looking at James ruffled appearance. "So I'm guessing things are going excellent with Evans now?"

"Yeah, you could say that." he smiled pulling his robes off and putting on pajamas. He put his glasses on his night stand and slipped into bed. "Good night Sirius."

"Night Prongs!" Sirius said laying back down. He really needed a girl or boyfriend soon.

(A/N: Okay, I was writing this through writers block so it's kinda pointless. I hope the next chapter is better. Man I hate writer's block so much! Well there is going to be only a few chapters left of this story, but don't worry because I am going to write a seventh year too. So thanks to:

**- SilentSleepingInTheCold **- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**- Chaeli.meep. **- Haha glad you love it!

**- Nightmare-chan22** - Don't worry it's okay, I'm happy that you review this time though. Yeah, sorry for the long wait, I had major writer's block.

**- Jedi Master Moose Ass **- That makes me happy to know that you love this story so much to read it twice. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you though, I was trying to writes through writer's block which made it kind of boring.

Well only a few chapters until I start writing their Seventh Year! I'm hopeing for at least 115 reviews by the time I finish. Does anyone have any ideas of what I could call their next year?)


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Cheated - Chapter 31:**

Remus was with Severus out by the lake, the sun would take two hours to set. "It's full moon tonight, Sev."

"It is? I thought it was tomorrow!" Severus said confused looking to when the sun now was.

"Well you thought wrong. It's tonight and I'll have to be leaving to the Whomping Willow soon." Remus sighed and leaned back against Severus. He just wanted to sit there with his boyfriend for the night rather than transform tonight.

A few minutes later they heard running foot steps coming closer to them. Both turned behind them to see James running towards them he looked as though he was running for a while. When he reached them he said, "Moony…I'm sorry but Sirius, Peter, and I got into detention for pulling a prank on some fourth year Slytherin."

Remus raiser his eye brows, "So I'm guessing that you can't go tonight?"

"No, I'm sorry though I really didn't think that we were going to get caught. Professor McGonagall just appeared out of nowhere."

"Okay then but where's Sirius and Peter?" Remus asked.

"Oh they are waiting for me in the dorm because they needed to get something."

"Well then you best be going. Don't let Lily find out that you did something to one of the Slytherins or you might be in some real trouble!" Remus warned him, smirking.

James began to walk backwards asking, "Are you sure going to be okay with out us? I feel really bad."

"Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry."

"If you're sure." James said and took off running back to castle again.

When he was out of site Severus asked, "What does he mean by come with you tonight?"

"Oh, um he means walk to the Shack with me." Remus lied. He and his friends swore to never tell anyone else about being animagi with out permission from everyone of the marauders. He still hadn't asked them if he can tell Severus and he was sure that they would say no, especially Sirius. Remus hated to lie to his boyfriend but he had no choice.

"I'll go with you then." Severus said.

"What?"

"I said then I will go with you tonight."

"How?"

"Like your friends do?" Severus said looking at his boyfriend like he was dumb. "You know walk you there and pick you up in morning…that's what they do right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah sure you can. It would be nice." Remus replied feeling slightly awkward. "Uh well I guess we should start heading over there then."

Severus stood up pulling the werewolf with him. They walked there in silence and when they got there Remus hit the knot in the tree with the branch. It froze and they entered the tunnel. When they reached the end Remus said, "We still have about thirty minutes. You can come up for a few if you would like."

Severus looked skeptical but nodded and entered the shack anyway. They walked to the room that they slept in last time they went to visit Hogsmeade. Severus sat on the bed while Remus prepared for the transformation by stripping and putting his clothes up high were the wolf wouldn't be able to get it and moving some furniture around the room. "Okay the moon is coming up in about ten minutes, you should be going now."

Severus leaned over and kissed Remus passionately on the lips and said, "Good night, I'll come get you tomorrow morning. All right?"

"Okay night."

The dark haired boy stood up and left the room. A few minutes after Remus transformed into the wolf.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The next morning Remus was woken up to a few people fighting. "What the fuck is _he_ doing here?"

"I, am here to pick Remus up like I told him I would. And now I'm here so just shut up and let me take him back to Hogwarts!" someone snapped angrily.

Remus sighed and rolled over.

"See look what you did, you woke him up!" the first person said.

Remus didn't want to listen to this anymore; he knew it had to be Sirius and Severus. He sat up and rubbed his eyes so that he could see better. He looked around and saw that James was getting his clothes; Peter was standing at the door far away from where Severus and Sirius were. They were standing right in front of Remus. "You guys shut up you're giving me a headache!"

Both Sirius and Severus shut their mouths and looked at Remus. James placed Remus' clothes net to him. He stretched and put them on saying, "I didn't know that you Sirius and Peter were going to come so that's why Sev asked to come. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Now can we please get back to the castle with out fighting like the little first years?"

Sirius grumbled low in his throat and Severus walked over to Remus after he finished dressing and helped him stand up. Sirius looked like he was going to say something about it but thought better of it.

When they reached the infirmary they put Remus on a bed while Madam Pomfrey got her things ready for him. Sirius, James, and Peter went back up to their Common Room to go to sleep until breakfast. Severus stayed behind with Remus; he wasn't as tired as the rest of the boys had been. They sat there in silence while Pomfrey tended to Remus, when she left Severus said, "I'll miss you this summer. I wish that we could stay here longer. Break is coming too soon."

"I know, I'll miss you too." Remus smiled weakly.

The dark haired boy leaned over the bed to kiss his boyfriend and whispered, "I'm going to go get ready for breakfast, I'll see you then. Love you." He kissed him again and left.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

It was after classes that day when they were about to go eat dinner that Remus pulled James aside. You two go ahead I would like to talk to Prongs for a moment."

Sirius looked at him oddly; Peter just glanced at them and began walking to the great hall along with Sirius.

"So, what do you want?" James asked.

Remus looked around to make sure that there was no one about so they wouldn't be able to hear what he was going to say. "Um James?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you'll probably say no, but I just wanted to ask... I'm sure that Sirius will certainly disagree and I'm not sure about Peter. But I just wanted to ask you because I think you would be the first to agree out of the three of you. Because I'm tired of not being able to tell him the truth about things so that's why I just wanted to ask you. So um…" Remus said nervously. He was sure that James was going to say no, that's why he was afraid to ask him.

James sighed impatiently, "Spit it out already! We don't have all day, I'm starving."

"I just wanted to ask if I could tell Severus about you guys being animagus'?"

The messy haired boy just stared at Remus for a few moments a little shocked, "Why would you want to tell him?"

"Because I hate lying to him all the time."

"Sorry Remus but no, I really don't thing you should."

"Why not? He knows that I'm a werewolf."

"Yeah but you didn't tell him, he found out himself…well…not really but anyways, no I don't think you should tell him." James said firmly.

"Will I ever be able to?" Remus pleaded.

"Maybe sometime after Hogwarts, but not anytime soon. It would be against the Marauders promise to tell him without all of our permission anyways. And like you said there's no chance in hell that Sirius would ever agree to it." James explained.

"Okay I didn't think Sirius would agree either. But it would make things much easier."

"I know Moony, but its just better to keep some thing's a secret, you should know that much more that anyone else."

Remus chuckled, "Well we should be getting to lunch, Sirius and Peter are waiting and going to want to know what we were talking about."

"Yeah, I'm starving." James threw his arm over Remus' shoulders and they walked into the Great Hall.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and hopefully the next one will be longer. OH and I have finished the next chapter which is the last one. I also have finished the first chapter of their next year. I think I might call it **Cheated II: The Final Year**. If you can think of anything better please let me know. You have to wait for my beta to finish so I can update it which I hope is not too long she has a lot of work to do.

Thank you to:

**SilentSleepingInTheCold – **I know what you mean by this story going in circles and I'm trying to stop it. You'll soon find the answers to your questions.

**Chaeli.meep. – **I got part of the title from you if you don't mind, Thanks.

**Sun-Chips – **I'm sorry they won't be getting back together I just see no way possible and slowly Severus and Remus are becoming my new favorite couple.

**Rave Xavier West –** I'm glad you liked it better than the chapter 29. Thanks for the ideas.)


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. It's J.K. Rowling's. But Salina is mine.

**Cheated - Chapter 32:**

The Marauders were in the common room. Sirius and James were playing a violent game of wizard's chess, Remus was reading a book, and Peter was staring off into the fire. After of few hours of playing chess Sirius asked, "Hey Rem do you want to play me?"

"No thanks. Have you guys finished packing up yet?"

"Ugh nope!" Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air like he was innocent.

"And you James?" Remus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope not me either."

"And you Peter?" Remus asked.

"Ugh I have packed about half of my belongings already."

"See even Peter has done more than you two. Your guys need to go up stairs and finish packing. We leave tomorrow and I don't want a huge rush in the morning to get everything packed up."

"Fine lets go pack then." James said standing up followed by everyone else.

When they got into the dorm room Sirius said, "We are going to have to best summer ever! It'll just be the four of us! …and sometimes the three of us because Peter still lives with his parents. Sorry Pete." He jumped up on his bed began jumping from one bed to the next.

"Padfoot! I just made this bed! Get off!" James yelled.

"Make me!"

"Siri you're such a child. Now you're going to have to make everyone's bed now." Remus said pushing Sirius off of his own bed.

"Hey that hurt!" he said standing up. "And do I really have to make everyone's?"

"Yes you do and no complaining either!"

"Okay then." Sirius took out his wand, waved it around and muttered an incantation. "There!"

"You shit head; you weren't supposed to do it with your wand." James shook his head. He went into the bathroom to collect all his toiletries.

"That's what wands are for. Unless you're talking about a different kind of wand…but that's a different story." Sirius went back to his own bed and took out his trunk and began packing as did Peter. "This is boring." He once again took out his wand and cast all of his belongings to himself.

Remus put his book in his trunk and said, "I'm going to go find Sev, see you guys later."

"Hey! You can't just leave us like that!" Sirius said.

"Yes I can. And I just did." Remus said as he stepped out and went looking for his boyfriend.

The werewolf found Severus in the library looking for a book. "What are you looking for?"

Severus jumped a little; "You startled me!" he took a breath and said, "Just a book on some potions, but I think it's in the Restricted Section."

"What's it called and who is it by?" Remus asked.

"It's by the same author of _Moste Potente Potions _but its much more advanced. I can't remember the name of the book though." Severus said thinking hard about what the name of the book was.

"I'll be back in a moment." Remus said. He walked up to the librarian and said, "Madam Pince I need a book from the Restricted Section, could I go and get it?"

"What would you need a book in there for?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's about my…you know," he said looking at her expectantly. "I just wanted to check something about it."

It dawned on her what she was talking about. "Sure thing hun, go on right ahead." she encouraged him.

"Thank you Madam Pince." he said and walked over to the Restricted Section. He grabbed the only other book in there that was by the same author of _Moste Potente Potions_ and went back to Severus. "Here you go!"

Severus looked at Remus in amazement, "What excuse did you use to get this?"

"I just told her that I need to look something up about me, because you know, I'm a werewolf. So she let me go get it."

"You are one lucky son of a bitch!" Severus said.

Remus just shook his head, "How long do you want to keep it?"

"Just for this summer."

"Are you done in here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then come on." He grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him to the exit of the library. "Madam Pince?"

"Yes hun?"

"Would I be able to keep it over the summer? I really don't think I have enough time to read it before tomorrow."

"Go ahead. Just don't forget to bring it back."

"Thank you so much!" Remus said and they left the library.

"You are so full of shit." Severus chuckled.

"That's right." Remus smiled. "So have to packed up yet?"

"Yep I did last night."

"Good because I would have made you go do it if you hadn't yet. I wouldn't want you to be late for the train."

"Are you going to sit with me on the train?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Sirius, James, and Peter won't be too happy about it but of course I'm going to sit with you. I'll be spending most of my time with them this summer; it's only fair that I come sit with you right?"

"Right."

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The Marauders waited to get into the train because there were two girls fighting over who gets to sit next to some guy right in the entrance of the train.

Remus was looking around for Severus; he thought he would have been there already. "Remus who are you looking for? Snape?" asked James.

"Yeah he was supposed to be here already. I was going to sit with him on the train because I won't really be able to see him very much over the summer."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, will you sit with us until he comes?"

"All right." The two girls finally agreed to both sit on either side of the guy in the compartment. The marauders hopped in the train and took the back compartment. James and Peter sat on one side and Sirius and Remus sat on the other side.

"Who wants to play a game of Exploding Snap?" asked James.

"Me! I do!" said Peter excitedly.

"No thanks I'll be leaving soon anyways." Remus said looking at the compartment door.

"I'll play you next" said Sirius.

"All right then." James grabbed the game out of his trunk above them and James and Peter began to play.

Remus and Sirius began to watch and right when the train began to move Remus began to get worried. Maybe Severus didn't make it on the train. But only a minute later Severus opened the compartment door.

"Sev, I thought you missed the train. What took you so long?" Remus asked standing up and walking over to him and giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry I had to talk to Professor Schmitt for a minute." he said and turned to go with Remus.

"See you guys later," the werewolf said and he exited with Severus. They found the compartment that Severus had saved before he went to go get Remus.

They sat down together and planned out when they were going to see each other next. When the lady with the cart came by Severus bought him and Remus a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, some water, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Sugar Quills, Ice Cream, Pumpkin Pastries and Licorice Wands.

"What's you favorite one Sev?"

"I think the ice cream is my favorite."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah why?"

"This is why!" Remus grabbed one of the ice creams and shoved it in his boyfriends face.

Severus growled, "That was really inappropriate and cold!"

Remus climbed on Severus. He began to crack up and lick the ice cream off his face. "Well I don't think so."

Severus laughed too and began smearing the ice cream all over Remus' face too. "You better clean all of this up Sev, we didn't get any napkins."

"Don't worry I will." and he began licking the ice cream he could that he wiped on Remus off.

When Remus finished he asked, "Is everything off?"

Severus inspected his boyfriends face a said, "I think I miss a spot." he leaned over and licked his nose, then kissed him.

They then began to eat their candy and when they were finished Severus said, "I'm tired, I didn't get a very good nights sleep last night."

"Me either."

The dark haired boy took off his outer robe and lied down on the other side of the compartment. "Come on then, lay next to me."

Remus smiled and lied down next to Severus, facing him so their faces were only an inch apart. Severus pulled his robe over them and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Remus closed his eyes and kissed him deeply before resting his head and falling asleep with his boyfriend.

They woke up to Sirius slamming the door open and yelling, "WE HAVE ARRIVED AT KINGS CROSS!"

Severus and Remus were startled out of sleep and Remus fell off the edge of the seat with a big thud.

"Ouch, damn Sirius what the hell?"

"Sirius is just excited that we're going home is all. Grab your stuff and let's go." James said and turned to go along with Sirius and Peter.

Severus and Remus got their things together in silence. They exited the train and stopped.

"I'll miss you Severus."

"I'll miss you too Rem." he grabbed Remus' shoulder and pulled him into a brutal kiss. "Bye Remus."

"Good bye." the werewolf said breathless and watched his boyfriend walk over to his parents that were waiting for him. Giving him curious looks.

Remus turned and walked over to Sirius, James, and Mrs. and Mr. Potter who were saying good-bye to Peter.

"Bye Peter." Remus said giving him a hug. Peter left through the barrier of the platform.

"Hello Remus, we haven't seen you in a while." said James' Mum.

"I know, it's nice to see you guys again."

"Your mother sent us the rest of your things," said Mr. Potter. "We're glad to have you living with us."

"And I'm glad to be living with you and Mrs. Potter." Remus smiled.

"There's not need to call me Mrs. Potter, you should know that already, it's just Vivian. Also my husband here is just Evan."

"Okay then Vivian and Evan."

"Now that we are all well acquainted with each other again, can we please get home? I don't feel like standing here any longer." James complained.

"Alright let's get going," said Vivian. "We're taking a port key because you are all still under aged."

"Right when James was about to pass through the barrier to the muggle world Lily Evans shrieked, "JAMES POTTER! Don't you dare cross that barrier?"

The messy haired boy turned white, "Yes Lily?"

"You don't want to even say good-bye to me?" she asked sadly.

"Of course I do, I just didn't know where you were."

"Well you do now don't you?" she asked walking close to him.

"Yes I do don't I?" he said closing the space between them. He planted a quick kiss on her lips because his parents were right next to them and he squeezed her tight. "I was going to write you a letter."

"Good-bye James."

"Bye Lily." He said and walked through the barrier along with everyone else.

"I didn't know that you had a girlfriend James." Evan said. "Is it the same girl that you have liked since your first year?"

James blushed, "Yeah."

"The same one, he never gave up on that girl as crazy as he is. But he worked hard for her." Sirius said throwing his arm over his best friend.

"Okay everyone touch the Chap Stick on a count of three," said Vivian, holding out the Burt's Bees Chap Stick.

"One, Two, Three!" counted Sirius.

Sirius and Remus landed on the concrete while James and his parents remained standing. James just shook his head and helped his friends up. "Come I'll show you to your room Remus."

When everyone was in the house James, Sirius, and Remus went up stairs. James has his own room and Sirius and Remus shared one. It was a decent sized room for the two of them, though there was only one bed. They dropped their things off in their rooms and began to unpack.

When they were finished putting everything away they went to James room and began a game of chess. In the middle of a games Sirius asked, just noticing, "So Remus, how did you manage to get ice cream on your fore head?"

Remus just blushed and shook his head. He was going to have to get Severus back for that one.

-THE END! …But only for now.

(A/N: Okay finally finished their 6th year. Please don't forget to review or read their **SEVENTH YEAR** when the first chapter is finished.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this and thank you even more to those who have reviewed. I don't think I could have gotten this far with out you guys! Just make sure to review for this chapter too. I seriously never would have made it this far with out you guys. I probably would have stopped at like the 8th chapter. I didn't like my story so much then but I think it kept getting better at points. And again everyone who has reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all!

Thanks to:

**SilentSleepingintheCold** – You're my only reviewer this time, thank you so much. I'm glad you will be reading their next year and I'm also glad that those damn circles have stopped.

I almost wasn't going to update this chapter until I got another review but it just wasn't coming and I couldn't wait any longer. So here's the update and I hope more people will review for this chapter. Thank you all!)


End file.
